


Capturing One's Heart

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, CEO, Freestyle writing, Jeju, Kissing, M/M, Modeling, Photography, Showki, hyunwoo is whipped, slight mentioning of rape and abuse, tsundere kiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: CEO Son Hyunwoo x Photographer Yoo KihyunI barely know anything about business and photography stuffs so I wrote only based on my stuck knowledge. Enjoy!
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The light of the sun coming from the window strucked Hyunwoo's face, enough to distract him as he was drowned by his own thoughts.

Hyunwoo has been feeling stressed since this incident, that something enough to be called "a failure" happened to his own company which is the Montrer Corporation. He was too confident about the business stability when it starting to get well known in the business industries as well as around the country. So he decided to put a big amount of cash to their financial budget for their brand promotions. But little did he know, there's a new business, same as his, that sudden popped in the chart stating it gained a lot of public attentions. So he didn't manage to have a very well insight about the possible outcome causing their receivable collections got drop. He became too unfocused to the consequence and cash flow generation. Well at least now he know that navigating a business these days is extra tricky thinking he just started it only 3 years ago.

He sighed as he leaned onto the backrest of his swivel chair and ran a hand through his dark hair before giving a massage to his temple. He's been reviewing some proposals did by his staffs for this project they're currently working on. It's just a simple advertisement for their additional garment brand. 

He then noticed something is missing from the proposals just right at the moment when Minhyuk, his one trusted personnel, assistant and at the same time his closest friend, came into his office.

"Yow, it almost lunch. Get your ass up there so we could have some italian cuisine outside" Minhyuk said with his usual friend-tone to Hyunwoo.

"I have to finish this first. You can eat by yourself for now." Hyunwoo answered without glancing up to Minhyuk.

"Oh. Okay." Minhyuk frowned before taking a step toward the door but stop when Hyunwoo spoke. 

"By the way, could I ask for the list of some photographers we can have work with?" Hyunwoo asked as he continued reading the proposal papers.

"Why? Are we going to have another photoshoot?"

"Yes. It's a must. You could send the list to me right after you eat your lunch." Hyunwoo then shooed Minhyuk with his hand causing Minhyuk to frown more.

"Owkay owkay Mr. Handsome bear" Minhyuk said as he give him Hyunwoo a poker face before leaving.

_______

"Mr. Lee Hongki, Mr. Kwon Jiyong, Mr. Lee Minwoo.." Minhyuk read the names in the paper one by one instead of giving it directly to Hyunwoo "Mr. Shin Donggeun, Mr. Kim Myungsoo--"

Hyunwoo cut him as he shook his head upon hearing the names "I know them. They're high paid photographers. I don't think we need one of them just for a small advertisement." Hyunwoo said considering the financial budget for the project.

"So these are all considered mark X Mr. Son?…"

Hyunwoo nodded as he wiped his chin for some left cheese stucked on his face. He just finished eating the food that Minhyuk brought for him when some girl knocked and peeked out from the door. He held a finger signifying the girl to wait for a moment and turned to Minhyuk.

"Found someone who's service doesn't ask for a high charging fee but is already a professional in the field and must know how to take good quality pictures. I need her or him asap." Hyunwoo instructed Minhyuk. He just becoming too strict when it comes to budget.

"Aah. Another work to do! I haven't finish the load of papers you gave me yesterday."

"Then do it now. Don't make a long queue Mr. Lee Minhyuk. We have to rush."

"Aye aye captain Korea!" Minhyuk said with a salute and walked to the door.

"Oh wait, give these approved papers to the advertising department. Thanks"

Minhyuk can't really complain to all the tasks given to him. It's just his way to communicate with Hyunwoo since they were in college and Hyunwoo got used to that as well as the other staffs in the company. It's just their way of reducing some pressure and maintaining the vibes and friendship between them. But on a professional side, Minhyuk still know when to show or not to show his playfulness around Hyunwoo depends on who are with them.

Minhyuk was about to take the elevator when someone poked him from behind. He turned to see a girl in her formal outfit so he guessed she's some staff in the company. He only remembers those who talk to him a lot and he barely familiar with all the staffs working for Hyunwoo.

The girl dropped a hesitant smile before talking to him "I o-overheard t-that you're looking for a p-photographer?"

Minhyuk tilted his head as he was confused how the girl heard it.

"Ah yes"

"Well, it just h-happen that I knew someone who could help you."

Minhyuk widened his eyes a little and smiled at the girl as he sensed his works will be reduced anytime this day.

"Oww. Really? Who?"

"W-well I h-have this friend of mine whose ex-boyfriend is a freelance photographer…and I could say his photos are amazingly beautiful."

By hearing the girl's words, Minhyuk immediately took his phone out from his pocket "Can I get his phone number so I could contact him?"

"A-ah y-yes sure..wait a second" The girl browsed her contact list to look for the specific number. Not a minute later when she showed her phone to Minhyuk letting him copy and save the number.

"So his name is.." Minhyuk tapped the label for contact name as he voiced out the photographer's name by syllable.

"...Yoo.Ki.Hyun"

&


	2. Chapter 2

"Guess what?"

Hyunwoo was taking a sip of his coffee when Minhyuk barged in again in his office while waving his hand in the air with his phone in it.

"What? Got a new girl's number?" Hyunwoo guessed.

"No." Minhyuk emphasized the "o" as if saying 'now'.

"Already beat my high score?" Hyunwoo referred to an arcade game they've been playing.

"No." Minhyuk frowned.

"Goin to give me that virtuix omni?" 

"Definitely not!" Minhyuk loudly said when Hyunwoo mentioned his virtual game device from his home. "Just want to say I already found a photographer haha! But I haven't contacted him yet."

Hyunwoo raised a brow to him as he put down his coffee cup."You quickly barged in in my office without an assurance about that?" 

"Well, at least I'm goin to have a work done within this day! Wait there. I'm going to contact him right now." Minhyuk sat on the sofa facing Hyunwoo before dialing the number. "I'm going to have a minus one work Mr. Son" Minhyuk grinned at him then turned the speaker on for Hyunwoo to hear. 

Hyunwoo just smirked and shook his head as he looked down to his planner on the table and wrote something on it. Hyunwoo sometimes could not believe Minhyuk's childish personality. He couldn't even remember why this man became his bestfriend. Seconds passed when someone answered the phone and a weak voice spoke from the other line.

"Hello.."

"Good day! This is Lee Minhyuk from Montrer Corporat--"

"Sorry. I am not in the mood talking to you right now."

Minhyuk's introduction was cut by the man's interruption and sudden call disconnection. He unbelievably looked at his phone. "Did he just hang up on me?"

Hyunwoo chuckled to what happened "It means you still haven't got your minus-one-work."

"Aish. What's with that guy? So rude uh." Feeling still determined, Minhyuk decided to just sent the photographer a message. "He shouldn't waste such opportunity though."

Hyunwoo just shrugged his shoulder "Where did you get his number by the way?"

"From some staff. I forgot her name." Minhyuk answered but in fact he didn't bother to know her name. He sighed as he got up from the sofa "Son Hyunwoo I have to go back to my place now. I'll update you about the progress later."

"Better." Hyunwoo said giving Minhyuk a disapproving look upon hearing his whole name from an 'assistant'. Minhyuk stuck his tounge out at Hyunwoo and laughingly left the room.

_______

Kihyun weakly got up from his bed wearing only his boxer. He got drank last night so he felt a crazy hang over now. If it's not because of a disturbing call ringtone, he might still having his deep sleep.

He washed his face and gargled some mouthwash before going to the kitchen to make some haejang-guk (an: korean soup for hang over).

As he was finished making the soup, he lazingly looked at his phone to check some notifications. He narrowed his brows as he read a message from his ex girlfriend saying she'll be coming in his house tomorrow morning.

"Couldn't move on from me uh?" He deleted the message then went to the stove to turn it off and grab a wooden ladle to pour some soup on his bowl. Right just at the moment he sat on the chair when his phone beeped for another message. He blew on his soup before reading the message.

_"Good day. This is Lee Minhyuk from Montrer Corp. We are looking for a photographer right now and I heard that you take good photos. Kindly message me back if you're interested and willing to shoot a few photos of our brand. Thanks so much!"_

He somehow remembered the call a while ago because of the same introduction. Actually, he didn't care if someone's asking for his service for him to get paid. He just accept some offers if he's in the mood working for other. He doesn't worry much about his living expenses cause aside from his dad in LA sending him monthly allowance, he also works part time in a bookstore.

Remembering his recent ex-girlfriend text message, he felt like going out tomorrow so he's thinking if he could accept now the offer. He really wasn't serious to that girl, he's never been serious in any relationship he had.

_…Only once._

While emptying his bowl of soup, he thought of replying the message of that Minhyuk guy later.

_______

"He is seriously a badass man!" Minhyuk exclaimed as he was driving Hyunwoo's car and making their way home. Hyunwoo loves driving his own car but Minhyuk insisted to drive him home. They're talking about the message of Kihyun that Minhyuk had been waiting for hours. "No doubt why his ex girlfriend broke up with him.." he concluded. He then voiced out the message with a kid tone.

_"Ok. 9AM tomorrow. People's park Coffee Shop. Thanks"_

"Sounds like authoritative right? Are you okay with that attitude?" Minhyuk asked Hyunwoo who's sitting next to him while staring at the road outside.

"We are targeting a deadline at the soonest possible time but I have to see his portfolio first before considering him."

"Okay. I'll ask him to bring his portfolio when we meet up tomorrow."

"No. Leave that to me. I'll be the one who'll confront him since I also have a meeting with an admin deparment just near the place. And I have to do negotiations about the charging fee. Just make sure you have alternative photographers in your contact in case he's a "no" to me. And another thing I want you to do some important task tomorrow while I'm out."

"Blah blah . That means another load of works."

"By the way, what's his name?" Hyunwoo asked referring to the photographer.

"Yoo Kihyun. The girl who referred him to me said he has his own room for his photo collections and could even have his own photo exhibitions."

Hyunwoo flattened his lips as he looked to Minhyuk "I guess he's really into photography then"

"I hope so" Minhyuk sighed as he pulled the steering wheel making the car turned left.

&


	3. Chapter 3

Hyunwoo quickened his pace as he saw the coffee shop where he would meet Kihyun. He looked at his watch to see he was already forty five minutes late. He originally planned to arrive the place an hour advance but then he got a terrible headache when he woke up this morning. As he entered the shop, he saw only three girls there sitting from different tables.

"Where is he?" Hyunwoo shook his head as he thought Kihyun was impatient and already left the place. He decided to go to the counter to order and take out some caffe latté for him to drink while driving to the office. 

He massaged his temple as he feel his head still throbbing from pain. Because of this, he couldn't clearly think and decide for his next business plan now that they lose a possible photographer for their project. Not only that, he would have a meeting with the administration so he thought it's going to be a hassle day.

Hyunwoo was getting pissed off from the severe headache as he received his coffee served from the counter. He hurriedly went out the place while sipping his coffee. He was about to open the door of his car when he heard a scream of a kid from nowhere. Feeling worry, he turned to look for that kid only to find that it was just being tickled by a man.

"Wah. Mishter. Please stop haha" the kid begged. Hyunwoo smiled at the view til a middle aged woman came to fetch the kid from the man. The man bowed to the woman who responded with a smile and a tiny hand wave from the kid.

After watching a cute scene, he grabbed the handle of his car door to finally leave but then quickly turned his head as he saw from his peripheral vision how the man grab the DSLR from the other side. He watched how the guy bent one of his knees and hold up the DLSR to his eye while adjusting the lense of the camera to have a better capture of the kid and woman whose backs were already facing him. Hyunwoo could see the man's brush up and side shaved hairstyle as well as his cross pierced earrings. He was wearing a white shirt inside, white with black highlight jacket, a white pants and a black shoes. Hyunwoo stop observing the man as it stood up checking the photo he had taken. The man then hold up his DSLR again to search for another view to take. Hyunwoo lightly felt startled when the man stop wandering his camera and it directly facing him. Holding the camera down, the man gave Hyunwoo a mysterious grin that suddenly turned into a panic expression as he saw something behind Hyunwoo.

"Woah woah woah!" The man screamed but it's too late for Hyunwoo to turn around and see what was behind when something bumped onto him making his coffee spilled on his white polo shirt.

"Shit!" Hyunwoo quickly looked up to see a guy riding his bicycle who didn't budge to stop and just screamed 'sorry'. He immediately searched for his handkerchief in his pocket to wipe the brown stain in his polo.

"Need help?"

Hyunwoo glanced up to see the worry expression of the man with the camera. "No thanks."

"Good. I don't want to help you either." The worry face turned into a contempt one. This remark of the man made Hyunwoo to conclude something.

"Are you Mr. Yoo Kihyun?" Hyunwoo asked stopping himself to wipe his shirt since it already got stains. The man responded with a poker face before answering.

"The only person I expect who'll know my name this day is this Son Hyunwoo. So you must be him."

"My assistant is very well informed you with my name." Hyunwoo extended his hand to Kihyun to ask for a handshake "Yes. My name is Son Hyunwoo, President of Montrer Corporation."

Kihyun ignored his hand "Formality really annoys me. Why do Presidents do that? Can we start the meeting now?" He said as he put his DSLR to its bag.

Feeling rejected, Hyunwoo put down his hand as he took out his phone to drop Minhyuk a message.

"Could you wait for another hour? I have to change my shirt first."

"Why being so finicky Mr. President? I can't wait for another hour. I have some work later. Having a stained shirt wouldn't make your dignity as President go down" Kihyun complained.

"It will Mr. Yoo. I have some important meeting to attend later. If you can't wait then come with me. We'll start our meeting in the car and in my place." Hyunwoo doesn't used to be panic man. He always has steady composure and standard but he just feel like he can't lose Kihyun any moment. 

Kihyun sighed then walked to other side of the car to hop in. Hyunwoo felt relieved to Kihyun's action.

"This man is...." Hyunwoo sighed as he opened the door for the driver seat.

_______

In the car, they've been silent for ten minutes til Hyunwoo spoke.

"Well, sorry if I was late. I supposed to arrived at the place an hour advance but then my head started pounding so I rest for another minute. I didn't notice the actual time so I got up late. I guess it's already a migraine and I still have it now." Hyunwoo reasoned out.

"I actually went to the place two hours advance Mr. President but I don't mind waiting that long since I've been loving that place. If you haven't come, I really don't mind at all." Kihyun let out small chuckles.

"Actually we are having a deadline and I really have no time finding other photographer so I must trust you're good at photography."

"What if I'm not?"

"I don't think so."

Kihyun laughed as he pulled out something from his bag. Hyunwoo managed to look at him from time to time even he's driving so he was able to see the hardbound book from Kihyun's hands.

"This is just one of my collections." Kihyun began opening the book. Hyunwoo guessed it's his portfolio. He lifted the book higher enough for Hyunwoo to see.

"Proudly present one of my favorites in this collection for this month…"

_______

They arrived at Hyunwoo's Condo after thirty minutes. Feeling at home, Kihyun sat on one of the sofa crossing his legs and putting his one arm on the backrest as he looked around the place. They didn't wait a minute to start talking about the photoshoot stuffs. They had some arguments at first but it didn't take too long for them to agreed about the photoshoot date as well as the charging fee. Hyunwoo started trusting Kihyun as he was amazed by his photo collections. Mostly the image concepts are about people, the other few are about things and landscapes. The one Kihyun presented to him awhile ago is a photo of cherry blossoms trees beautified by a sunset behind.

"At least you have time cleaning your place." Kihyun commented out of nowhere. He then admired the vase on the table with beautiful sunflowers in it.

"I don't actually clean. My housemaid is responsible for that but she took her day off today." Hyunwoo said while unbuttoning his stained shirt, ignoring the reason why he should have such conversations with him out of business topic.

"Aah." Kihyun simply said with a nod. "Can I go to your kitchen?"

"Why?" Hyunwoo asked back as he finally removed his shirt and went to the laundry bin to threw it there. Little did he know, he was being observed from head to toe by Kihyun's eyes.

"I just want to make something..."He wasn't heard by Hyunwoo since the latter entered one of the room so he haven't received any answer. He just shrugged his shoulders and unpermissionally went to the kitchen. It took Hyunwoo twenty minutes to fix himself and got out from a room with his new office suit. He noticed Kihyun couldn't be seen anywhere til he smelled something coming from the kitchen so he walked there.

"What are you doing?" Hyunwoo asked upon seeing Kihyun sitting on the kitchen counter with an apple in his mouth.

Wearing his poker face, Kihyun took out the apple in his mouth before answering. "Making a ginseng soup.."

"For what?" Hyunwoo slowly approached the pot of soup being cook on the stove.

"You said you have a migraine? Well, it's not actually a cure but it can somehow helps reduce your migraine."

"Ahh." Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun with unbelievable expression. It's the first time some stranger just did something in his kitchen without his permission. He wasn't mad at all but he just didn't predict Kihyun would do such actions. Or did he?

"Come here.." Hyunwoo's feet had their own thinking when they walked to Kihyun who's still sitting at the counter. He stood a little bit far from Kihyun but he was just pulled by his necktie to get near to him. "Your necktie isn't properly done." Kihyun whispered as he began redo-ing his necktie.

"Oh. My bad.." Hyunwoo didn't know why he suddenly felt comfortable around Kihyun thinking it's just their first time meeting "I guess you can cook very well."

"Yeah. Eat the soup before you go to your meeting later. I have to go now." He said with a small smile and jumped down from the counter but Hyunwoo grab his wrist to stop him.

"If you want, I could drive you wherever you need to go. Just a payment for me being late and for dragging you here in my place.."

"As I told you, I don't mind if you came or not. But for the part of you dragging me here, okay take responsibility of it Mr. President. I hope you don't mind driving me to my workplace?" Kihyun sarcastically said.

"I don't mind at all Mr. Yoo. But for now, let's eat first what you prepared." Hyunwoo told Kihyun who just responded with a poker face and went directly to the pot of soup.

Hyunwoo smilingly shook his head, he guessed it's his first time encountering such man like him. If to compare to Minhyuk, Kihyun is more shameless but he felt like having interest on his persona. He couldn't actually explain why.

&


	4. Chapter 4

"Here are the papers you had asked me to work on from yesterday." Minhyuk landed a set of folders on Hyunwoo's table as he loosened a little bit his own necktie.

"How's the photoshoot doing? I'm going to visit there later to monitor." Hyunwoo asked which was responded by a rolling eyes from Minhyuk.

"I just came from there. And guess what? Zero progress."

Hyunwoo raised a brow. "What? Why?" He checked the time on his wristwatch "They supposed to start an hour ago."

"Well, aside from our assigned model being absent, your Mr. photographer isn't arriving yet! Next time, I'll definitely give him some hours advance from the exact assigned time." Minhyuk complained as he grab and sip the coffee tumbler from the table that wasjust freshly served to Hyunwoo.

"Why's the model absent?"

"Some staff in the studio said he got sick."

"Let's go to the studio now. It's going to be a hitch in the process. Contact Kihyun." Hyunwoo stated. Minhyuk followed him leaving the office.

"This is goin to be my nth times calling him Mr.Son. I'm afraid this will also be his nth times rejecting me." Minhyuk said while dialling Kihyun's number and as usual when Hyunwoo's around, he put the call on speaker when it rang. He continued sipping on Hyunwoo's coffee tumbler feeling confident Kihyun would never answer the call again but then a voice spoke from the other line.

"You gave my name wrongly to the receptionist! It's Kihyun not Kiheon. I'm on my way up to the building now." Kihyun said to the call then hang it up.

Minhyuk stopped sipping but his lips stayed still on the tumbler with a little widened eyes and open mouth. He then looked at Hyunwoo with his face saying 'did-you-just-hear-him'.

"At least, we'll surely expect him in the studio any moment by now." Hyunwoo said as they entered the elevator.

"He sounded scary. I wonder what he looks like." Minhyuk said narrowing his eyebrows.

Hyunwoo sudden called to his mind what Kihyun's image little by little. He envisioned how Kihyun's head leveled his chin. That skin that is white as milk, that brown eyebrows reflecting the color of his hair, and that face that's always wearing an expresion as if he had not care in the world but sometimes replacing with a smile that brilliantly appears to his sight.

"Why are you smiling?"

Hyunwoo was interrupted from his thought upon hearing Minhyuk. "A-ah?"

"You were smiling. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing." Hyunwoo swallowed an air before grabbing the tumbler from Minhyuk's hand. He sudden felt like thirsty so he sip some from it. "Wait. Is this mine?" Hyunwoo asked right at the moment when the elevator opened.

Minhyuk just whistled to a song while getting out from the elevator.

_______

The moment Hyunwoo and Minhyuk entered the photoshoot studio, they could hear Kihyun's talking to some girl production staff. But unlike to Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, he's talking to her as if some good vibes were surrounding him. When the girl staff noticed the two from Kihyun's behind, she suddenly shut her mouth and went directly to Hyunwoo. This caused Kihyun to look behind him and his eyes stared directly to Hyunwoo's.

Hyunwoo couldn't explain the feelings when his eyes locked to Kihyun's. As if some excitement engulfing him when he saw Kihyun's existence in the room. He has this sharp aura that really attracts Hyunwoo from the very first time he saw him.

"Sir, everything is already settled but we can't start cause we're missing a model." The girl staff told Hyunwoo.

"Don't we have any substitute model?"

"Sorry Sir but none."

"So you must be Kihyun?" Minhyuk confronted Kihyun but received no response. "I am Lee Minhyuk. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand for a handshake but Kihyun ignored him, instead he went directly to Hyunwoo. Minhyuk became like a statue being left behind.

"Why are you so problematic about the model if you yourself can be a model Mr. Son?" As Kihyun intruded the conversation. Everybody in the room laid their eyes on Kihyun as if he said something illegal.

"Oh well Mr. Son really has an appeal that I think is very well suited to be a model.." one of the stylist hyperly said but then hesitantly looked at Hyunwoo feeling somewhat afraid "but I don't think Mr. Son--"

"You think right Miss. Now if you want this to end quickly, be the model Mr. Son. " Kihyun looked seriously to Hyunwoo who's being speechless at the suggestion as his mouth was slightly open finding for the words to say. He switched his stare from every staffs in the room then back to Kihyun.

"Hey hey! Why do you sudden making some plan here Mr. Yoo? What makes you say that?" Minhyuk stood between Kihyun and Hyunwoo. 

"I already saw his naked body.." Kihyun simply answered making Minhyuk's jaw drop lightly while the others felt jealous with Kihyun as they thought about their secret obsessions to their boss.

_______

"Okay give me some poses you have in mind…" Kihyun said holding his camera to his eyes to capture image of Hyunwoo who's now wearing a white sando with matching sweatpant they're promoting. Hyunwoo hesitantly ran his hand on his torso as he looked seriously to the camera. Kihyun licked his lower lip seeing the pose he did. He began to feel hype.

"Lift your chin and open your mouth a little. Placed your hand on your belly. Stare as if you're seducing me..." Kihyun instructed Hyunwoo but Hyunwoo seemingly felt uncomfortable. 

Hyunwoo was forcedly do the thing he never ever did even once in his entire life but seemed like he had no choice. Additionally, all staffs except Minhyuk voted for him to model his own brand. They thought it would be interesting.

"You don't know how to seduce Mr. Son?" Kihyun asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Hey hey please go easy on him! Keep in mind he's still the President!" Minhyuk shouted from the corner but Kihyun ignored him.

"Minhyukiee could you please get out of here for a while?" Hyunwoo requested feeling pressured.

"Why?"

Hyunwoo looked intently at Minhyuk with his eyes saying 'just do it'. Minhyuk understood what he meant so he got up quickly preparing himself to leave.

"Hey Mr. Yoo! Please take care of him!" Minhyuk called out before leaving.

"Let's start again."

Kihyun nods "Okay, listen. Think as if I'm some girl you wanted so badly to the point you want me to lay on your bed, feel to kiss me, hug me or whatever."

"So you mean I am a pervert?"

"Exactly! But you can't have me if our feelings are not mutual. So you make efforts to get my attention and also to make me feel hot of course."

Kihyun gave a grip to his camera again preparing himself to take photos of Hyunwoo. He focused the lense til the blurriness oust from Hyunwoo's image and clearly be seen by his eyes through it. He could see how Hyunwoo steady his position but a minute later he noticed the seriousness from Hyunwoo's eyes staring sharply to the camera.

Hyunwoo began giving him a side sexy smile causing Kihyun felt something in his chest. Hyunwoo ran a hand under the sando purposely caressed his own belly up making the hem followed and revealed the toned muscles in his abdomen. He started to bite his own lips while scratching his nape as if he sudden felt shy but then he slowly grab the hem of the sando giving Kihyun a seductive smile with his sexy lips before finally lifting the sando up. Kihyun's presses to the shutter release was as heavily as what he felt in his chest while Hyunwoo started doing his tasks.

_______

Minhyuk entered the photoshoot studio after an hour with a bottled of water in his hand. He found Hyunwoo already in his office suit again.

"Already finish?" Minhyuk asked handing the bottled water to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo nodded to him. "So how it went?"

"Felt like I was in a heavy long ride."

Minhyuk laughed at Hyunwoo. He hit Hyunwoo's shoulder. "At least you got a new experience. That Kihyun guy is something. And I don't like him to be honest."

Hyunwoo laughed back but he thought deep inside how Kihyun showed his professionalism in the field wondering why he isn't permanently employed to any company.

"By the way where's he?" Minhyuk asked wandering his eyes at the studio.

"Went to the cr right after the photoshoot." Hyunwoo recalled how Kihyun dropped the camera right after the "phototaking" and seemed like leaving the place in a hurry after asking where's the cr.

"Ooh. The small got to pee."

"Of course. What else would a person do in a cr?"

Minhyuk placed his finger on his chin "Aside from pooping…" Minhyuk was thinking hard as Hyunwoo started to gulp some water.. "Ah! Masturbating?"

Hyunwoo almost choked from the water. He quickly hit Minhyuk's nape with his palm but Minhyuk was just laughing.

"Silly."

&


	5. Chapter 5

Hyunwoo couldn't get easily impress to some works done. For him, every papers his employees stack on his table need meticulous reviews so he would take a long time facing them with serious brows.

But the outcome of Kihyun's numerous shutters in his camera made him impressed without taking another glimpse to all the photos seeing by his own eyes. He never thought about being a model to his own brand was really a good idea. While looking at his own pictures, he felt like he was seeing another role of himself in this life. He smiled as he thought Kihyun knew how to take the right angle of him. He wanted to praise Kihyun but seemed like the man was in a hurry and never showed again after he got paid from the photoshoot. 

"Send it to the advertising team. Tell them I'll expect for a design layout til tomorrow." Hyunwoo commanded one of his staffs while handing her a flask drive.

"Aish. I never like that man. He just left like that? I hadn't got the chance to talk to him. Not even once! What's wrong with him?" Minhyuk loosened his tie a little to release his exasperation.

Hyunwoo just shrugged and went to the coat rack to get and wear his long black suit jacket.

"Hey! Will go home now?"

"Yes. I have nothing much to do for now. Maybe taking a rest in home is a nice to do so."

"Hey hey! Wait! No." Minhyuk screeched blocking Hyunwoo from the door.

"Why?"

Minhyuk grinned and crossed his arms "Can we go to a club first? Let's have some fun! I've been feeling stressed in these past few days!"

"Sorry but I'm not into clubs."

"Oh come on Hyunwoo-yah. The life would be so boring without you."

Hyunwoo smirked at Minhyuk's drama."Really uh? Aren't you bored with my silence sometimes?"

"Oh? I never thought that you're aware of that! Haha!"

"Psh. Let me leave"

_______

Kihyun had been staring at his nth glass of margarita for how many minutes with furrowed brows. He was seriously thinking about the feelings that strongly getting back in his chest. He tried hard to remove and to bury it deeply within after experiencing that bad incident happened to him years ago.

_He was raped by his ex-BOYFRIEND._

After that incident, he barely lays his eyes on some man to have serious commitment with them. But then this man came in his mind.

Son Hyunwoo..

He closed his eyes as he called to mind how Hyunwoo's sex appeal affecting him.

From facial features, luscious lips, broad shoulders, lightly tanned skin, very manly appeal...

Kihyun bit his lips and shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind. He sees Hyunwoo as a perfect man but he keeps resisting going along with perfect people. He drunk his last glass of margarita til it got empty and left the counter to find some prospect. He felt the urge to forget every scenes that included Hyunwoo and let out whatever feelings growing inside of him by making out with whoever he could drag to somewhere.

Mostly, he do it with a woman but this time he wants to do it with a man. He just sometimes giving himself a chance to withstand his other undroppable side profile, even it was already attached with a trauma, by making out with them but he never exceeded to the point where they could enter him. He just can't. So most of the time he pushes them and stop from what they're doing ending them up being left hanging with a boner and unsatisfied.

_______

It took Minhyuk a hundred times of acting like a puppy to Hyunwoo just to persuade him to come with him in the club.

They entered the club with a loud popping music swayingly played by a DJ at the front. They went straight to a table corner before getting some alcoholic drinks.

"Yeah! I love this club! The music is so loud! Hyunwoo-yah! Can you hear me?!"

Hyunwoo could clearly hear Minhyuk but he refused to pay attention to him and just drink his tequila while wandering his eyes to the lights.

"Wow. She's so hot. Look.." Minhyuk pointed to the girl dancing along the music with her red fitted dress. Hyunwoo smirked and shook his head as he got no interest of having his eyes to some girls.

"Come on Hyunwoo! Go get her. She's a catch!"

"Why don't you do that? I think you're the best when it comes to that thing..."

"Aish! Okay! Watch and learn..." Minhyuk confidently said pointing his index and middle fingers from his eyes to Hyunwoo's eyes. He went towards the girl while grinning and loosening his necktie.

But instead of watching Minhyuk, Hyunwoo gave his expression of unbeliefs and left the place. He felt having some air so he looked for the way out but the crowded people didn't let him easily exit the place. He was pushed from side to side. This is one reason why he don't like clubs, it's so dark and confusing.

He stopped walking as his feet got to the most corner side of the place where it was quieter and darker. He somehow regret leaving Minhyuk and might have trouble finding him later.

"You know how to turn me on baby uh..."

Hyunwoo turned his head as he heard someone spoke just a little far from his spot. He saw the back of the man from his view that seemed like making out with someone cause he saw how the hands of that someone wandering the back and neck of the man.

He was about to looked away as he don't feel like witnessing such scenes but his eyes got widened a little when the man leaned in to kiss the neck of his partner making the latter's face got seen by Hyunwoo's very own eyes.

"Yoo Ki..." Hyunwoo whispered to himself unable to finish the name as Kihyun eyes sparkled when he saw him.

_______

Aside from the man's toungue on his neck, Kihyun felt the mixed emotions of dizziness caused by the margaritas he drank. He was really affected by Hyunwoo and couldn't get him out of his mind up to this moment. He already knew from the very start that Hyunwoo is a straight man. He bit his own lips and pushed the stranger man harder on his neck as he thought it could never be done by Hyunwoo to him. He was drowned by the feelings til he opened his eyes and saw the figure of a man and the reason why he drank and making out with some stranger now. He silently laughed at himself unbelievably thinking how he could see Hyunwoo as if he is real and really in the club. But still, he locked his eyes to Hyunwoo's eyes as he let him see how he sucked the stranger's lips.

All he could think of was the imaginary Hyunwoo seeing him making out with someone. He just continue it as if he wanted Hyunwoo to get impress. But then he felt like closing his eyes when his perception at everything was getting blurry...and his senses were turning off.

_"Let me get him..."_

...was the last words he heard.

&


	6. Chapter 6

"Argh.." Kihyun bounced a little as Hyunwoo drop him on the bed feeling exhausted. He put his hands to Kihyun's both side to support himself up and stared at the sleeping man under him.

"You must got drunk much.."

Hyunwoo startled a little when Kihyun did half-open his eyes causing them to stare at each others.

"You're so different.." Hyunwoo whispered recalling how Kihyun giving himself to the man.

"Am I?..." Kihyun asked also in a whisper.

Hyunwoo nodded his answer feeling doubt that Kihyun really got his full senses cause he looked like staring at a blankspace, expressionless. He gazed down at Kihyun's neck to see the little hickey. He felt the urge to ran his hand on it, his forehead starting to crinkle. He didn't know why he felt annoyed. Maybe hating Kihyun's recklessness.

"What if I was not there uh? I wonder what will be your next scenes with that guy.." He continued tracing the mark, feeling Kihyun's skin with his fingers moving up to Kihyun's cheeks. He had been really admiring the man's face.

It was a matter of seconds when he got response from Kihyun. "You really wanna know?"

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun's unreadable eyes and an unusual heartbeat starting to pound when Kihyun grab his nape and kiss him on the lips. He felt how Kihyun rub his closed lips onto his, very slowly as if Kihyun wanted to feel his lips first. Hyunwoo wanted to move away but Kihyun prevented him as he pulled Hyunwoo more and started taking his bottom lip into his mouth, softly sucking on it repeatedly before doing the same on his top lip. He hissed when Kihyun inhaled through his mouth as he sealed their lips again together and ran a hand over his abdomen, feeling something beneath his shirt. He knew he could stop, he should, but his lips wanting a few more delicious kisses as he could feel how soft is Kihyun's lips. His anticipation heightened when Kihyun ran the tip of his own tounge over his slightly-parted lips making him gasped. A sudden tounge move from Kihyun caught him off guard at first but he just let the aggressiveness poured in as his own tounge tangled with Kihyun's.

He couldn't decipher how long they've kissed as Kihyun gave a deep suction on his bottom lip before pulling away and moved to his neck. He realized that his shirt was already unbuttoned when he felt a hot palm pressed on his chest while the other was roaming down to his belly. There, he felt the fire and desire and got totally melted in Kihyun's way of sucking and tasting him.

He was back in his senses when the hand roaming his body started to reach down more inside his pant.

"Shit!."

He took Kihyun's both hands and stop from doing anything as he put them above Kihyun's head. His breathing didn't sound like his own when he stared at Kihyun's eyes that already looked tired.

He quickly ran into the bathroom and stared at his reflection from the mirror.

"What have just happened?.."

He looked down, unbelievably staring at his bulge.

"God, he made me hard..."

He stayed in the bathroom for a couple of minutes to release the boner he got before going back to the room. The moment he entered the room, Kihyun was already sleeping. He could hear Kihyun's soft snores as he made his steps to the bed. He couldn't think of a reason why he chose to stay and stare at the man on his bed for a little longer.

_______

Kihyun was greeted by the white ceiling as he was hardly opening his eye from deep sleep. Images of Hyunwoo being on top of him starting to form in his mind.

"What a dream..."

He turned to face the walls for a minute trying to get his perceptions back.

"This is not my place..this must be the stranger's....."

Kihyun stop thinking, felt a bit afraid if the stranger man from the club entered his ass last night. He slowly sit up from the bed massaging his head while his other hand pushed on the bed to support himself while getting up. The tight pressure starting to rush inside his head. He then noticed he was wearing a shirt and short that he never owned.

"That man got to see the whole me..tss.."

He said thinking how the man possibly do him on the bed. He somehow felt regret doing it last night. He tried hard to get out from the bed trying to feel his lower part. He got reliefs when no signs of pain strike from his lower part. He got out from the room looking for the washroom but his hangover hindered his ability to think what directions and doors to consider.

After a couple of seconds, he started to recognize the place as it is getting familiar to him. He believed in his photographic memory's notion of the place. He went to the living room with a bit rush and that's where he confirmed who owned this place.

"Why I am right here in...Hyunwoo's place?"

He turned right that led to the kitchen where he found a pack of bread, plate of hotdogs and eggs, and containers that he thought are coffee and sugar, already set on the table. He walked to the table and saw a note saying:

 _"Have this eaten before planning to leave. - Hyunwoo_ "

"So I am here in his place, that means last night he must be real...it wasn't just an imagination..he must see what I'd been doing with the man and --"

Kihyun gulped, being confused if Hyunwoo being on top of him was also included to the possibilities he was thinking. He shook his head as he walked out and managed to find the washroom. He clashed the water on his face feeling pissed at himself wondering what Hyunwoo thinks about him now.

"Why should I even care about it?.." He told himself and pushed more water on his face.

_______

It was already past afternoon and Hyunwoo couldn't concentrate much at the book he was reading. They already published their latest advertisement and got a lot of comments complimenting his brand as well as his modelling. He wanted to feel proud but something was overtaking him.

_Kihyun's face..._

_Kihyun's skin..._

_Kihyun's smell..._

_Kihyun's everything..._

"Hyunwoo-yah!"

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Minhyuk screamed. He turned to see Minhyuk quizzically looking at him while pressing an ice pack under his eyes.

"A-ah yeah?"

"You've been spacing out." Minhyuk told him.

"No. I'm not. I'm reading here.."

"You've been staring at that book page for almost thirty minutes. How deep are the words there? Haha!"

"Don't mind me. Focus on your eyes. What happened to you last night?"

"Remember that lady in red last night? I didn't know she's with her boyfriend! Geez. It's up to your imagination what happened next."

Hyunwoo smirked at him while closing the book and cleaning his table "Good thing I hadn't watched what you did with that girl last night."

"Tss. What a friend of mine. Very concern about me." Minhyuk sarcastically said. "Just because you got lucky having someone last night and got some hickey does not mean you can boast at me like that Mr. Bear" Minhyuk rolled his eyes at him.

Hyunwoo touched his neck upon hearing Minhyuk's words, recalling how Kihyun suck on it.

"I'm going home now. " Hyunwoo told him ignoring the topic.

"Eh? Why so early?"

_______

Hyunwoo drove so fast going home. All he could think of was sleeping for the rest of the day,

....and a little bit about Kihyun cause he tried so hard avoiding the thoughts regarding what happened to them last night.

He loosened his tie the moment he made his way to his bedroom. He went directly to his cabinet to find some comfortable to wear. He was about to unbutton his polo shirt when he heard some steps coming to the room. He slightly hang his mouth open when he saw Kihyun, wearing his own bathrobe, while trying to dry his hair with a towel. He expected Kihyun already left his place at this hour. It seemed like Kihyun didn't notice him as he put his one feet onto the bed and bent down to wipe his shin causing a bit part of his chest and leg exposed.

Hyunwoo looked away and cleared his throat to make Kihyun noticed he's not alone in the room.

"Oh hey..." Kihyun spoke, awkwardly but continue wiping his shin up to his leg. "How's your day Mr. Son?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Well, I have to wash my clothes which you forgot to do. I can't go home wearing your big clothes you know?"

"Oh that...sorry."

"At least you did not forget to prepare some breakfast for me. Thanks." Kihyun smiled and winked at him before leaving the room and closed the door.

Hyunwoo blinked at that moment."Oh God..."

At the other side of the door, there's an awkward Kihyun but chose not to get affected from Hyunwoo's existence. He meant to stay in his condo for a little longer.

_______

"What's that?" Hyunwoo asked as he saw Kihyun blowing something to his spoon.

"Seaweed soup." Kihyun answered, starting to roam his eyes from Hyunwoo's grey shirt and sweatpants back to his soup. He starting to like Hyunwoo in his casual house wear. "Sit and have some."

"No. I don't feel like eating." Hyunwoo grab a bottle of juice from the ref ignoring the fact that Kihyun took over in his kitchen again. He put down his juice on the table and sat on the chair facing Kihyun. Kihyun with light wet hair while wearing his own bathrobe is very appealing to him. There's as if some awkwardness filling the room for this moment.

Kihyun was busy stirring his soup when he gulped some of his juice but little did he know, Kihyun took a glimpse of him, admiring his moving adam's apple. That's when Kihyun noticed a mark from Hyunwoo's neck. He looked down biting his lips, clearing his throat before speaking.

"So you must be in the club last night..."

"Mm." Hyunwoo answered putting down the bottle. He leaned to the chair's backrest as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"And you saw what I've been doing?" He continued asking but he got no response from Hyunwoo. "Did I do something weird to you last night?"

Hyunwoo felt uncomfortable, beginning to throw his gaze around.

"I'm sorry.." Kihyun said.

"I haven't said anything yet."

"But the mark in your neck and your actions confirmed it all."

"Oh.." Hyunwoo had difficulty finding for words to say. And he somehow felt regret speaking out one of the questions that had been rolling in his mind since last night. "So are you gay?"

"I am not." Kihyun denied.

"Why do you kiss men?"

"I don't need to explain everything to you."

Hyunwoo shut his mouth for a moment as Kihyun eyed him seriously.

"That mark on your neck.. I'm sorry for giving you that." 

Hyunwoo shook his head a little and leaned forward putting his arms on the table "You just got drunk. You didn't mean it."

 _"And you're the reason why I had heavy drinks.."_ Kihyun's thought. He was curious how he gave that hickey to him though. Knowing his very own self, he must had kissed Hyunwoo first, but where it was started? Was it in the club? in the car? He wanted to know. He couldn't remember anything aside from Hyunwoo on top of him so it was possible that something's happened up to the bed.

He squinted his eyes to Hyunwoo as he spoke."But Hyunwoo-ssi...you would not have that mark if you didn't allow me to do something beyond. You could have stop me."

He noticed how Hyunwoo did a quick glance sideways and gulped a little. He grinned at the sight. As Hyunwoo gazed back to him, he looked down to his soup wanting to sip more while waiting for words from him. He almost got choked upon hearing Hyunwoo's next words.

"Well, I admit I enjoyed your kisses to the point I wanted to do more. You must aware that I was alone here now. So I got to change your dirty clothes and made you wear mine. Aside from being a great kisser, you have a very nice and fair body Mr. Yoo."

&


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, um, Thanks."

Struggling to find the next words and tightening his hold to the spoon, Kihyun didn't like what he was feeling right now, he doesn't used to feel soft by the compliment..since years ago. But with Hyunwoo's way of splashing words to him, felt like his heart would catch a disease later. 

"Hmm Mr. Son, I like to stay for a little longer but I'm afraid I'd be late for my work. My clothes must be already dry now."

He hurriedly stood up from the chair, wishing there would be no clutter everywhere so he would have his proper departure from an uncomfortable ambience.

"Wait!"

Kihyun was stopped by Hyunwoo, his wrist was grabbed. They caught each other's eyes, both reading what was going to act or say next..

"Ahmm... Have a safe way back to your home." Hyunwoo said, at the first place, he didn't know why he stopped Kihyun from leaving.

Kihyun vaguely nodded and continued his interrupted track.

_______

As Kihyun got back to his place, he made his way to his mini exhibit room where he placed all his photo works. He went directly to a constricted corner where a white piece of cloth covering something. Slowly, he removed the white piece of cloth until he see the full image beneath it.

Kihyun traced the rough textures from the picture with a deep sorrow drawing in his face. He closed his eyes as he remembered the last time he saw him with their last happy memories of sweet kisses and hugs. But everytime he remembers those sweet scenes with him, dark scenes always overtaking the sweet ones.

Rough screams all over the room, begging him to stop with a tear-streaked face. He couldn't look at his love's eyes reflecting a combination of eagerness and dissatisfaction. He was cruelly raped by his ex-boyfriend.

 _"Please stop.. Hajoon.. please.._ "

_"I told you to behave, right? But what you did? You deserve this!"_

_Hajoon slapped him to the face causing Kihyun to drop his body to the bed._

__

He tried to vanish the memory of Hajoon with brutal thrust to him as he slowly opened his eyes.

__

From that bad scenes, he set some rules for his self and in the top of the line is to "never fall in love again"

__

He put back the white cloth to the picture to cover the image of the one who made him wasted, broke and numb.

__

He should throw away the picture years ago but for some reason, he just can't.

__

A moment later, his phone rang. He took his phone up and saw the caller ID.

__

"Hyunwoo's calling?.."

__

This man was starting to break Kihyun's rules for his self and it's gonna be a big problem. Any scenes including Hyunwoo must be erase in the pages of his life.

__

He ignored the call but not a second after when it vibrated for a message. He didn't ignore this one and read...

__

"Fuck!! Why did I forget that in the bathroom?!"

__

Hyunwoo just text him about his left bracelet on the sink. It's not just a bracelet, it's very special for him as it symbolizes something.

__

"Of all of the things!"

__

He walked back and forth in one area as he cussed. He must see Hyunwoo again to get his bracelet. He wished his bracelet has its own mind to crawl back to his wrist so he doesn't need to see Hyunwoo again but then, he's not in a fantasy world.

__

"Guess it'll be another reason to see this perfect man again."

__

He sighed as he called back Hyunwoo's number.

__

_______

__

"Sheez! Seriously Hyunwoo?!! We're going to Jeju ? For real?"

__

"I never said you're coming with me. I'm asking you to complete every files needed for the meeting."

__

"I don't want to go with you if it's gonna be a boring meeting but HYUNWOO!"

__

Hyunwoo's chest jumped a little after Minhyuk banged his hands on the table to make sure he'll be heard by Hyunwoo.

__

"There's Hyuna! The gorgeous CEO of that company! I'll miss the exciting part of my life if you'll not allow me to come with you and see her!"

__

Hyunwoo massaged his temple with each of Minhyuk's screams. He was not serious about not letting Minhyuk come with him. Of course, he needs his assistant and he knew Minhyuk will act like this so he planned about this.

__

"Okay fine you're coming with me IF..." He clasped his both hands on the table before proceeding to his already prepared condition.

__

"...you agree to meet Kihyun in the Coffee Park to give him this." He took a bracelet from his pocket and showed it to Minhyuk.

__

Minhyuk confusedly get the bracelet and held a look at it with a raised brow. "It's a super easy task but...why do you have Mr. Yoo's bracelet?"

__

Hyunwoo never imagined this part would come so he didn't thought about it. He had to think fast for an answer."He just l-left it somewhere in the photoshoot studio.."

__

"How can you be so sure he owned this?" Minhyuk asked again.

__

"O-of course, he called me and he's looking for his bracelet so that's why I assumed it's his." Hyunwoo groaned to his self, he forgot how questioning Minhyuk is.

__

"Why should I do this again?" Minhyuk was unable to process in his mind why he has to do an out-of-work related thing.

__

"Because you're coming with me to Jeju to meet HYUNA personally if you did. And no more questions." he said hoping that emphasizing his crush name would stop him from questioning. He doesn't want the conversation drag to the part about Kihyun sleeping in his place, and Kihyun was able to kiss him, or so, to the fact that Kihyun can makes him hard.

__

He still don't have the courage to do the simple task of meeting Kihyun again to give the bracelet himself cause there's something twitching inside whenever he thinks he'll see Kihyun. He don't know if it's bad or good but for now he doesn't want to entertain that feeling.

__

"Yay! Now that you remind me of that, I'm going for a walk to see that photographer of yours!"

__

Hyunwoo sighed a relief in his statement. Minhyuk made his way to the door right at the moment Hyunwoo's phone ring for a call.

__

"Hello. Son Hyunwoo's speaking.."

__

"Good day Mr. Son. This is Hyuna. Sorry if I disturb you but did I already mention that your photographer's presence is a must in the meeting?"

__

"Ow.."

__

_______

__

"I couldn't believe I should made efforts just to give you this." Minhyuk initiated putting down the bracelet on the table. He's facing Kihyun that arrived late. 

__

Kihyun smirked then smiled while getting the purple thing he've been caring for more than two years. He's partly relieved that he got to wear his bracelet again, partly disappointed for Hyunwoo's absence.

__

"Thank you for the efforts even it's not that sincere." Kihyun smiled again as he put back the bracelet on his wrist and admire its beauty to his own skin.

__

Minhyuk was drifted to Kihyun smiles. He wasn't used to it but he felt attracted to Kihyun's smiles. He gulped his coffee without taking his gaze away from Kihyun.

__

"I have so much to do so I have to go." Kihyun said readying himself to leave the chair.

__

"W-wait. As much as I want you to go Mr. Yoo, I've been asked by Mr. Son for one more request to you." Minhyuk said trying to stop Kihyun.

__

Kihyun raised his brows, going back to chair being curious about Hyunwoo's request.

__

"Well, you've been invited for a special meeting that'll be held in Jeju." Minhyuk continued.

__

"Why am I invited there?"

__

"I've asked the same question to Mr. Son! And I'm not gonna leave here until you say yes to the invitation!"

__

"What's that meeting all about?"

__

"It's for a collaboration stuffs, Ms. Kim Hyuna was amazed by the advertising Mr. Son did so she likes to have some photos with the brands together with Mr. Son. Something like that."

__

Kihyun thought for a second about the invitation "I don't know Hyuna. And honestly, I don't like your boss even he's a good catch in a modelling world.."

__

"Don't say no to this Mr. Yoo. If I have done something wrong with you? Please forgive me now. "

__

Kihyun put an elbow on the table while putting his soft knuckles to his chin "I want to go there."

__

Mihyuk, for a second, saw Kihyun's radiance there, very appealing he thinks. Like, all the butterflies will start admiring him.

__

_Eerr---why I'm suddenly praising him. Is there something wrong with my coffee? They must put something in it for me to praise Kihyun like that._

__

Minhyuk thought. But he's more confused about Kihyun's answer. "Pardon?"

__

"I'll think about it first. "

__

"Eh? But.."

__

"Thank you for this again. I'll update you soon." Kihyun nonchalantly said and quickly left his chair leaving Minhyuk still confused.

__

_______

__

Kihyun was envisioning the nature's view of Jeju. He wanted it to be taken by his own camera soon. He looked to the sky admiring the perfect white clouds above and thoughts raced through his minds...

__

But what about Hyunwoo...

__

So what's about Hyunwoo?

__

He realized something that made his decisions turned the other way around.

__

"Geez, I've never been so confused like this.."

__

&

__


	8. Chapter 8

**Hyunwoo's POV**

What is greater than having a flight with a calm day? The air touching my skin is enough to set me me in best mood.

_But sunshine can never be beautiful without him under it..._

That's what I thought the moment I saw Kihyun. I feel something itchy in my chest. As if there's an instant feeling whenever I saw him. There's an excitement. But why?

He was wearing dark sunglass, repeatedly brushing his hair up with his hand. Sometimes with a lick on his lips.

He was so damn attractive...

"I mean if I was a girl, I think he's attractive.." I shook those thoughts off my mind. I turned around to see if there's anyone who heard me.

Then there's Minhyuk...

"What?"

"What?" I asked back.

"You said if you're a girl, he's attractive. Who? Me?"

"A-ah..No. I mean yes, speaking as your friend, you're attractive but I was reciting a line from a movie I've watched earlier."

"Ahh...okay?" Minhyuk said with a little disbelief on his face then he gave a tap on my back as he smiles big like what a dog does. " Also,thank you for admiting I'm attractive. That's why many girls had fallen for me. And I bet Hyuna would fall for me too." He wore his blue sunglass after saying that.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"For how many minutes we should all stand here?" Kihyun asked who was now standing in front of me. Oh, please don't be so near pretty man.

"Just a few more minutes, I think."

"-Kay"

I'm still astound to Kihyun's sudden appearance from the airport. I mean, he just agree to be there in the meeting and work for me again. I thought he would reject the invitation since there's something happened to us. On the second thought, I maybe the only one thinking it's a big deal whereas Kihyun got to use in situation like that, waking up from different bed. 

"Oww. So here's the people I've been waiting for!"

A lady's voice snapping out us from our scene.

_______

**Third Person's POV**

After receiving a hug from Hyuna, which was most appreciated by Minhyuk, they were lead to a guest room where they started their first conversation. They were served with special tea and strawberry cakes on the table.

"I was so thankful that you accepted my proposal Mr. Son. I never expected you would give your attention to it." Hyuna said. Her red lipstick was the highlight of her flawless face.

"Well, I just think we have to move a little beyond the business area. It's my pleasure to have works with the most beautiful fashion designer in Korea."

Hyuna slightly cover the down part of her face with her hand to lower her laughter of appreciation that resulted to Kihyun's uneasiness.

For Kihyun, Hyuna was so really gorgeous from the first time he laid his eyes on her. With that black curly hair falling along her glittery dress, fitted to an elegant-like pictures concept. He was captivated to her smiles.

"Thank you for that Mr. Son. I can't question why most women say you're their ideal man. You can include me to those women."

Hyunwoo and Hyuna shared their laughters to each other.

"Don't say it. I'm just being who I am."

Minhyuk fake a laugh and made it a little louder just to insert himself. They're all laughing aside from Kihyun who just smile.

There's still a part where he feels uncomfortable to the situation. He turned his eyes to Hyunwoo only to see the man showing his all teeth to give Hyuna his big smile. He raised his one brow and winced. Since a while ago, he noticed that bright mood of Hyunwoo.

What was the cue? Is he having a crush on Hyuna?

"Geez... She's like a Goddess.." Minhyuk whispered to Kihyun.

"Yeah." Kihyun deep sighed and crossed his arms as he rest his back to the couch.

"By the way, did I already introduced you my companion?"

Minhyuk sit straight and prepared himself from introducing time. He knows Hyunwoo. He readied his prettiest smile to catch Hyuna's heart.

"Yes, you already mentioned Mr. Yoo Kihyun who took those beautiful shots of yours." Hyuna cheerfully said, clasping her hands while amusingly looked at Kihyun.

Kihyun nods and brought back his composure, giving Hyuna his most genuine smile that he only gives to women.

Minhyuk's side lips slowly falling down and turned to Kihyun with furrowed brows.

"Nice meeting you Ms. Kim. I heard a lot about you and seemed like what they say are true. You're truly beautiful." Kihyun stood up to approach Hyuna and kissed her hand.

"Ooh. What a gentleman."

Kihyun sat back to his chair and drank his tea as he smirked at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk furrowed his brows more and looked at Hyunwoo. "You never mentioned me to her?" He whispered. Hyunwoo answered with an apologetic look but nearly laugh again at the same time. 

Hyunwoo took his cup of tea to somehow ease his laughter.

"I asked Mr. Son to invite you, too. He said you already did amazing works just before you worked for him. Also, he said you looked cool while taking pictures..."

Hyunwoo just choked his tea with Hyuna's statement. Why she should also broadcast that to him?

"...It's impossible you never have girlfriends before? Or are you taken right now?" Hyuna continued.

Hyunwoo looked up, being curious to Kihyun's answer.

Kihyun chuckled before speaking "I had but I can't share my personal things. Sorry."

"Ooh it's okay I'm sorry."

"No problem."

Kihyun then stared to Hyunwoo who was staring at him too. They locked their eyes to each other til Hyuna spoke again.

"By the way, I already prepared two rooms. One of my staffs will guide you to your rooms. I'm going to do some errands nearby. Please get some rest for a while and enjoy the view from my selection of rooms for you. Mr. Son I'll send you an email for our schedule later. If you still have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to message me. hm?"

"Ah yeah. Thank you for taking care of us Ms. Kim while we are here. We'll enjoy our stay here, as well as, working with you."

Hyuna stood up to give Hyunwoo a handshake which was understood by the latter and automatically stood up and shook Hyuna's hand, followed by a peck on her cheek.

The other two in the room did the same thing to Hyuna. Minhyuk took this opportunity to feel Hyuna's soft hand and cheek even he was disregard by the lady in the discussion.

On the other hand, Kihyun back to his poker thing the moment Hyuna left the room. He didn't like what he was feeling.

The assigned staff in a formal dress get their attention and asked them to follow her.

_______

Since Minhyuk didn't expected by Hyuna to come, there's only two rooms given. Hyuna gave her apologies to Mr. Son and Minhyuk before she completely leave.

Hyunwoo needed to adjust cause Minhyuk disagree to share the room with Kihyun, the feelings are mutual for Kihyun. Minhyuk protested to have the first room and the two could share the other room. But Kihyun's second the motion and said he cant sleep with anyone on the bed.

At the end, Kihyun's win the altercation and will go solo to one room.

They never listened to Hyunwoo's and hear no decision from him.

While the staff guiding their way to the corridor, Kihyun walked slowly and he's at the back of Hyunwoo as if the man was the right way so he should follow him. He just stared at the him while walking. The staff and Minhyuk were at the front and their pace was a bit fast from Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Kihyun just came up from his random thoughts.

"Hyunwoo. Stop."

Hyunwoo sensed a voice with full of authority and could make him follow in an instant. He felt fear?

He turned to see Kihyun with a poker face.

"Eh?" He questioned Kihyun and himself at the same time.

"I wonder how you manage to get all the things done."

"What d'ya mean?"

Kihyun pulled Hyunwoo by his necktie to get him even more closer to him.

"Third time saw you with a scruffy tie."

That's when Hyunwoo felt Kihyun's hands on his necktie, starts loosing it then retying it.

Hyunwoo just looked down to Kihyun's face who's now wearing a serious one. He can't deny Kihyun's white and flawless face. He also noticed small moles on some area.

It's an additional to his sex appeal...

"If you can't tidy up such small things like this, I wonder how you succeeded the big ones."

Hyunwoo quickly switched his stare to the wall side as Kihyun looked up at him.

"You must increase your criticical thinking ability Mr. Son. It's better to know what's applicable for here-and-now kind of life." Kihyun stated then he tapped his newly finished tie with a conserved smile.

"I don't get you. Are you doubting my ability to manage Mr. Yoo?"

"Am I?" Kihyun asked back.

Hyunwoo didn't response. Instead, he just stared at Kihyun and narrowed his brows.

"Let's make a bet." Kihyun uttered.

Hyunwoo licked his lips in disagreement but Kihyun didn't let him speak.

"If you finished this project perfectly, you can wish anything from me. Consider as a punishment for being rude to you?"

"Why we should mak--"

"But if you failed, I'll kiss you again and share the room with you, kicking Minhyuk out of there. We'll repeat that night, and this time.." Kihyun moved closer to Hyunwoo's ear.."I'm completely sober."

Kihyun smiled to him then started his track following the personnel leaving Hyunwoo speechless, eyes were troubled.

His heart started to race rapidly...

&


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving my heartful thanks to everyone reading to this. *throws hearts*

Kihyun unbuttoned his shirt the moment he entered his room and sat drastically on bed. He folded his arms, eyes slightly grimaced at the thoughts of his condition to Hyunwoo.

_"Seriously Kihyun...."_

He said to himself.

"I just wanna punish Hyunwoo for making me like this." He ticked his toungue while getting his phone. He began browsing all of Hyunwoo's photo that was taken by his own camera.

It took days before the date of their schedule to Jeju so he had plenty of times to think about it. He was immersed at the thought of him falling in love to Hyunwoo. Yes, he finally admitted that. In whatever angles he'd look, he's captured by Hyunwoo.

And this sounds bad to him. He thought ignoring Hyunwoo was the best solution but then he was wrong. Ignoring Hyunwoo means he's not yet brave enough to face his fears. He must face no weakness. Trauma had been living in his life and it should disappear. This is the new best solution he found.

He maybe in love with Hyunwoo but that must end with that, counting him as just one those flings he met.

He wasn't really serious about the bet. Just a condition that mistakingly processed inside his mind. 

_"Hoping he didn't take it seriously."_

_______

The 'special' meeting started later that evening after they had their special dinner. All of the staff, more of Hyuna's people, included in the meeting. They discussed about the concept they would do that was already reviewed by Hyunwoo but with more accurate details. It's gonna be a summer-like theme even the summer will be on like after one and a half months. Hyunwoo and Hyuna will feature the combination of their brands in woman and man version. Definitely, a big first time to Hyunwoo's business.

"It's gonna a be a big turn up to our business, isn't it? What do you think Mr. Lee?" Hyunwoo whispered to his tail, Lee Minhyuk.

"It would be and should be Mr. Son. But with a higher possibility if I'm the model."

Hyunwoo chuckled to Minhyuk's response, unintended to land his eyes on Kihyun who was busy writing something.

_"What's with the serious brows Kihyun? You're not going to help failing this project, right? Or do you really want my lips like that? I can't read you..definitely you." Hyunwoo thought about it since last night and it's bothering him._

_______

"It's gonna be a long business day!" Minhyuk yawned as he stretched his both arms to heaven.

On the other side, Hyunwoo marveled on the beautiful beach with the white sand and clear water. He looked down to where the serene water constantly playing on his foot.

"But it's gonna be a fun experience right?" Hyunwoo said feeling optimistic and confident. Serious face started form in his face as he turned to Kihyun who was busy setting up his tripod to the setting of their photoshoot.

"Of course! Together with Ms. Kim, it'd surely be hot--I mean, fun! Anyways, where is my Hyuna?"

It's the first day of their shooting and Hyunwoo can't help but feels nervous about something. He can't figure out the specific reason. He's looking at Kihyun, just every minute, who's wearing a white shirt and black jogger pant. His blonde hair was already jumbled by the air. Well, one of the purpose of the air today.

What bothered him more was Kihyun's troubled face, he wasn't sure but from time to time, Kihyun would fold his arms proceeded by a wrinkled forehead as he look to the camera and at the view.

"Hey young men! sorry I'm late!"

Three of them looked to the side to see a lady with her straw hat, red bikini outfit that were half covered by a long thin jacket. A fashion designer and a model at the same time.

Minhyuk gasped at the view.  
"Oh mama, you're never late when it comes to my heart." He whispered, biting his knuckles.

"Mr. Son. Is everything ready now? Did you already have your make up? Where's the fashion staff?"

"Hey hey calm down. Haha. Yes I'm done with my make up and everything. We could start any moment." Hyunwoo assured her.

"Hu! I thought we'll having a delay. So let's start now?" Hyuna clapped her hands to get everyone's attention but halted when she realized something.

"Wait. Hyunwoo. You're supposed to be topless! Come here."

Hyuna went to where the make up artists were gossiping while pulling Hyunwoo. Minhyuk and Kihyun just stared at them, decided to wait at the seashore and sat on the sand. What they didn't expected was that Hyuna did the make up to Hyunwoo's body. The lady started putting some foundation on Hyunwoo's toned abs while the latter was just relaxed looking on what Hyuna was doing.

"Why do I feel like punching Hyunwoo later this afternoon? Or should I make it now?" Minhyuk commented his pissed mood, with a jealousy growing within. Kihyun smirked followed by a rolling eyes, or more like a pissed prick as well. The more make up Hyuna do to Hyunwoo's body , the more white sand was getting raped by Minhyuk's hand. He unconsciously splashed the near water to Kihyun's face, almost hitting his eyes.

"Aish. You annoying pickle!" Kihyun revenged and scoop a small amount of water and splash directly to Minhyuk's eyes.

"Waahh! Kihyunaaa!"

Kihyun just tounge-out to Minhyuk, getting ready to be splashed back with water. The two started chasing each other, splashing water here and there. 

"Don't make me catch you Kihyunaaa!!" Minhyuk shouted.

"You can't and never will!!" Kihyun shouted back.

Little did they know, they're being watch by all the crews and were laughing at them.

_Except to Hyunwoo..._

_______

The photoshoot just started almost an hour ago, long enough for Hyunwoo to verify that there's really something going on with Kihyun. He wasn't certain if everyone did notice, that there was something went down from Kihyun's professionalism. He became Kihyun's model only once but he was already captured with numerous photos with his camera so he must know how a confident Kihyun works.

His pose for the camera was getting thrifty and conserve. He wanted it to stop. His impatient was growing. Kihyun's incoherent murmurs was the cue for Hyunwoo to stop and made his speedy walk to Kihyun. He made a cross sign with his arms to everyone and pulled Kihyun to somewhere they could talk private. They stop beside at the big rock, far opposite to where they had been.

"Yah, what's wrong with you?" Kihyun asked.

"Should I be the one asking that to you?"

Hyunwoo sounded calm stopping himself to be more frantic. Kihyun opened his mouth for a contrary but found no words when a realization of Hyunwoo knew there's a "problem" hit him. He massage his nape instead and ignore the cold stare that beating him.

"Well...there's nothing wrong about me. It's just the camera..." He muttered after a second, giving himself a small sigh.

"You shouldn't reproach your camera cause it'll just reflect into you. You're liable to whatever goes wrong with your weapon." A speech came quickly.

Kihyun bit the side of his lips as he felt a hand on his head, more like brushing his hair to the back, slowed to stop at his nape. This simple gestures made him weak. He wanted to pulled back but Hyunwoo's hand on his nape blocking him.

"I am hoping it's not about the bet." This made Kihyun looked at the man.

"Huh?"

"You really want me that bad?.. so you're making this work complicated?"

Kihyun just thought about it now. He chuckled and tap Hyunwoo's hand away from him.

"Hey. I know how to play fair. And I'm not gonna use some issue related to what I like in my life. Okay, you're a bit right that I'm liable to my camera's problem..but you have your faults too. As the boss, you must take in charge to whatever must done before a project came on."

"There you are, reprimanding my mismanagement again."

"Aish. This is going nowhere." A pissed Kihyun left Hyunwoo and sat on some rock where his butt would suit on.

Hyunwoo's eyes never leave Kihyun. He witnessed how the white man having his deep thought. Thrusting a deep sigh, he let his feet go to where Kihyun is and sat beside him.

"You know what, sometimes I thought your words were right. Whenever you complained to me, that's the time I feel I'm still a low class businessman."

Kihyun let himself all ears to him. He just got nothing to say, being lazy to continue an argument.

"It's just that when I was young..I had no specific dream...I mean, I didn't know what I really like in my life back then.." He opened up as he adore the sparkling view of the beach. "I was idolizing my parents as I was witnessing their passion in life. My mother was a fashion designer while my father was a CEO of some clothes brand. Despite their works, I loved how they make time for me. We were just so happy..."

Kihyun couldn't decipher the reason of a sudden open up but then he's getting curious about the man's story. He looked at him and saw the bitter smiling face he rarely see.

"...Until my mother died in a car accident when I was just a kid. So my father was the only one who mold me til I got to my teenage life."

"Just until your teenage life?"

"Yeah. Cause he had his heart attack and followed my mother." Hyunwoo turned to the blonde man and smile, he almost laugh to Kihyun's serious face. Controlling himself, he continued his story.

"..What amazed me was that my father already prepared all the documents and account needed for selling his company, by the help of his personal attorney. As if he already knew he would die any moment before I graduate to school. The money was destined to support me. So that I didn't waste even a single penny for my father sacrifices. I got all the necessary educations and was determined to rebuild my father's company. That's become my dream and still pursuing it."

Reminiscing his own story making his feels become brighter and lighter. He felt somewhat more motivated. For a moment, he put his awareness to the sky. The sparkling beach slowly fading, it's getting dim.

"You lived admiring your parents. Good for you." Kihyun replied, giving him a sided smile. Totally forgetting all the problem taking place.

From Hyunwoo's eyes, Kihyun was the only one that remains sparkling. There's the abnormal pound in his chest again.

"Yeah. What's even more surprising is that you're making my very first dream come true. I wished to be a model."

Kihyun snapped his eyelashes and laughed. "Really? What's gotten into you to make you wish that?"

"That time, I was just a little kid. I dreamt to be my mother's number one model for her designs."

"Ow. Nice."

"How bout you?"

"All I could share is that my father is in Los Angeles right now. Living his own life and I live for my own life. He managed to give me some allowances. I'm not hating him nor liking him. I'm not really into heart to heart talks. Sorry."

Getting used to Kihyun's limited words, he respected this. But he feels somehow craving for more of his story. "I guess you're a rich man then?"

"What made you think that?"

"You didn't bother yourself reimbursing your spent flight fee going here, thinking we took a same flight in the Class A side. You have big branded bags for your own equipment and--"

"I'm actually satiated to that topic. I got trauma beca--" 

Kihyun mentally cursed to himself for almost telling an abandoned story. "Nevermind. Don't you think they're finding us right now? We should go back."

"Ahh yeah.." Out of words is what Hyunwoo hates about himself when it comes to Kihyun. He knew there's something but he couldn't just do whatever for Kihyun to spill the beans. This moment make him hold on to Kihyun and the reason for that is like a blowed glass, so vaguely.

"WHATTA!" Kihyun yelled knocking Hyunwoo's thought. The small man already got up, looking up the sky.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The sky is getting dark! Fuck Hyunwoo, it's getting dark!"

"Y-yeah.. cause it'll rain?" Hyunwoo couldn't understand Kihyun's sudden panicking.

"You think it'll be heavy? Please say no!"

"No?" as Hyunwoo followed.

But then a loud grunt from heaven started streamed in Kihyun ears.

"MAMA!" His tiny hands quickly searched for Hyunwoo, unconsciously wrapped his arms through the man's naked body. "Don't fucking leave me Hyunwoo! I'm warning you."

Open-wided eyes, he looked down to Kihyun who's tightly hugging him. _How he will leave in a situation like this?_ Soon, a heavy rain poured down on them. "I'm not gonna...leave you.." he just softly hug back Kihyun.

"God, that's why I sometimes never trust a beautiful sky cause soon it'll replaced with an ugly one." the small mumbled on his chest, Hyunwoo's a bit afraid the louder pound inside might be heard.

As the constant thunder getting louder, Kihyun's hug to him became tighter."Let's hide somewhere else? Please?"

"Okay. Just hold on to me." Hyunwoo lead Kihyun to a rock shed, near like a cave. Kihyun tight hugs never leave him. Soon they found a proper placed to hide, Hyunwoo began tapping Kihyun's back but the small man still hesitant to move. He was totally hooked up so he just want to ease Kihyun's fear by hugging him more and give him warmth.

 _"Of all the time, why now?"_ Kihyun thought, fully conscious that he's hugging Hyunwoo with all his might. Having phobia is one of the things he hates most about himself, too many to be frightened of. That's why he must double up his bravery, which seems very impossible right now. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt warmth from a hug. 

Hyunwoo couldn't help it, temptation runs all over his body. Scents of Kihyun began storing in his mind, soon he'll memorize it one by one. He let himself get near to Kihyun's head and smell it as he give lightly massage to it.

"Hyunwoo.."

"Hm?"

"You're not a lowclass business man. You're amazing.."

Hyunwoo clearly heard it but he wanted it to be repeated by Kihyun's mouth.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'm getting deaf with the growl of the sky. I don't wanna hear it for pete's sake."

Hyunwoo chuckled slightly, wanting to pinch Kihyun's cuteness but ended up leaned on to the man more. Upon doing that, he thought of solution to Kihyun's complaint. He don't know but he just want to take care a delicate Kihyun.

"Should I sing?" Hyunwoo suggested.

"Try."

He cleared his throat as he got near to Kihyun's ear and sang an acoustic like tune of a song."Neon neomu areumdawo, nun bichil suga eop--"

"Aish. Stop. You're no singer better than me."

"Pft--Can you sing instead?"

"Are you sure? Or is that a wish?"

"Yes and yes?"

What Hyunwoo didn't expected was Kihyun pulling away from him a little, hands still resting on his back. He met his eyes.

"Be careful what you wish for." He said making Hyunwoo chuckled more. He then cleared his throat and found his voice.

"Jeogi jeo yeoja---waenji jom gunggeumhae  
Jakku nungiri meomchuji anha.."

As Kihyun sings, he felt totally uncomfortable. Aside from being a great photographer, Kihyun could really sing. He wanted it to stop, it weakened his heart. Hyunwoo looked up to the sky and relieved that the weather started getting calm, just only a small drops of rain left.

"Kihyun.."

Kihyun was halted with the sudden call of his name. "Eh?"

"I think... this time, they already cancelled the photoshoot, considering the situation of the weather..not the best setting for a summer theme."

Kihyun thought for a second. He's right. There's no way Hyuna still on her modelling mood and his camera lenses needs to be fixed first. It's gonna be a long delay unless they could find a replacement for him.

"Let's go back?" Hyunwoo untangled himself from Kihyun, both felt the coldness of the air again.

"Sure." was all Kihyun said, partly felt like disappointed. Before he could speak again, the man had turned his back on him. The smell on Hyunwoo's chest still lingering on his nose.

As they got back to the place of their photoshoot, it was already empty, concluded that everyone had packed up and immediately leave the place. They went directly to their hotel. Hyunwoo was silent the whole time on their way back. Kihyun could also see the wrinkled forehead of him.

 _"What's wrong? Is it about the cancelled photoshoot? Or was he turned off to my singing voice? As if he really did liking me..tss_ "

His focus switched to Hyunwoo's bare back which he already comitted to his memory from many times he stare at it. Even if someone put binds on his eyes, he could perfectly guessed it's Hyunwoo's back. He wondered how the man handled being naked despite of the cold rain. Or wasn't he really feeling cold? Thoughts of kissing his back started popping out in his pervert mind. He deep breathed to release the heat began forming. Late to his realization, Hyunwoo already stop to the front door of his room. Hyunwoo's room was a bit far from his.

"Oh. It's my room. I'm getting in. See you later Mr. Son."

"Kihyun.."

Kihyun looked back to Hyunwoo."Eh?"

"Can we consider it as the end of the bet?"

Many seconds passed before the question registered to his mind.

_"Ahh. That bet again.."_

"I couldn't get your poi--" He was stopped at the sudden realization...he gulped at the thought. End of the bet? Hyunwoo gave him serious stares. Today's photoshoot was really a big failure and they invested so much wasted time.

 _"Wait...wait.. Why I'm feeling nervous? I shouldn't be the one feeling this. The maker of the bet must be the confident one right?"_ Kihyun mentally asked himself, trembling inside, lips partially opened.

Before he could speak again, soft lips captured his own lips. He was pushed inside the room and made him leaned to the wall soon after the door got locked by Hyunwoo..Lips still locked to each other, tasting every softness.

"I'm definely feeling cold right now...I'm trusting you can give me heat. You're good in that..right?" Hairs from Kihyun's skin stood straight upon hearing Hyunwoo's low voice, a gentle one, mixed with a teasing.

He was captured by Hyunwoo's lips again, betraying heart started acting out.

&


	10. Chapter 10

It took a soft hiss when Kihyun felt Hyunwoo's warm lips on his neck. He's been anticipating this luscious lips for more than a minute. Every kisses was reciprocated with a deep inhalation, controlling the little moans to escape from his mouth. Hyunwoo pulled back to stare at Kihyun, wearing a sexy grin. 

"Show me how you do it, when you're completely sober." 

Kihyun had been taken by surprise. _Well, it's how you feel if you never expected things, right?_ but it was still surprising having a turned-on Hyunwoo in front of him, a sudden change of mood & personality. For a straight man, he knew Hyunwoo has a selective self nature, and this could be none in his selection. Or does he really knows Hyunwoo? There's so much happenings in this day, so maybe he was just stress and decided to do things like this. Was he sex-deprived? Eh? Impossible. Kihyun's being mentally confused. 

He chuckled as he fully rest his back on the wall and crossed his arms. "Are you sure about this, Hyunwoo? You might regret--" He was cut by Hyunwoo's sudden grab on his waist and lewdly pressed his to body to him. A point finger touched his chin, making him look straight at the face. 

"Don't make this long Kihyun. Show me how do you it." 

Kihyun swallowed as he heard a low yet sexy type of tone that came off like a warning while he was sensing the muscles that keeping him to move. A sudden behavior that was turning him on. 

Hyunwoo kissed him again, with a little aggressiveness this time. The smaller man's mind starts running from vagueness to wildness. This could be wrong, but every lip sucks making it right. He felt Hyunwoo's hand working its way up to his abdomen while playing still with his mouth. His shirt was hardly wear out but it doesn't budge their lip tasting moment. They could feel their bodies, and it makes the heat slowly thriving. 

"Shit.." Kihyun cursed, he pulled Hyunwoo to the bed. He sat on Hyunwoo's lap as the latter set himself on the bed. 

"You'll never regret this honey.." Kihyun whispered to Hyunwoo's ear, leaving a suck on it before locking back their lips together. 

_______

Hyunwoo couldn't recap the time when he admit to himself he's been attracted to Kihyun. The more he see the man, the more he's having a deep feeling for him. 

He likes it when Kihyun shows him this side of him. When he's alone, or simply typing some documents, an image of Kihyun always pops out in his focused mind until he becomes totally distracted and urged to daydream about touching him, or vice versa, effecting him in such a way he never perceived in his years of life. Now, it's happening, he was able to capture Kihyun and make him do it with him. 

That lips that's been so addicting, pulling him closer by the neck to taste every corner, one hand roaming Kihyun's back. He didn't care about their lips getting numb later, the active Kihyun is all what he wants now. He gasped when Kihyun thrust his tongue inside. Following the move of his tongue, he let his own tangled with him. He felt dejavu. 

The tangling sensation stop when Kihyun pushed him and made his back bounced onto the bed. He quickly turned to meet Kihyun's eyes. The man sat a little up to his hardness, decided to grind on it. 

"Ahh..mmm..Kihyun.....pls.." 

"What?" Kihyun teased him more as he caress Hyunwoo's belly, ticklish but pleasurable. His caress makes him even more harder. The bulge at his thin pants was immensely visible and Kihyun was enjoying it. "Tell me what's on your mind." He said as he lowered his head at Hyunwoo's belly and start sucking on it. 

Hyunwoo let himself drag along to the pleasure that Kihyun's tongue brought, he could also feel that Kihyun's sniff on it. 

"You.." a late reply from Hyunwoo since he's focus on Kihyun's movement. He sat up a little to see more of Kihyun. 

Kihyun inaudibly chuckled. He's totally enjoying this. "This should make you feel better, Hyunwoo.." He said as his caresses lowered down to his bulge making Hyunwoo gulped at the moment, but it doesnt stop at that, he whimpered when he felt Kihyun's lips on it, pressing a minute smack. "Should I do more on it? What do you think Mr. Son? Your dick smells---" 

"Ah! Pls...Kihyun.." Hyunwoo's not used to hear dirty words, mostly when Kihyun's the one telling it. It sounds hot and attracting, he's getting more arouse. Feeling scared but excited at the same time. 

Seeing Hyunwoo like this, blushing with hotness, affecting Kihyun too much. He unhesitatingly pulled his pants and brief out, revealing Hyunwoo's very own. 

This time, Kihyun hardly gulped at the view. For unknown reason, he stuttered. "Y-you're huge.." 

"Do you like what you see?" 

Hyunwoo let out a soft gasp as Kihyun grab his hardening cock, giving a squeeze on it.."Yeah..More than I expected..." 

Kihyun taste his own lips before leaning down to give a suction to its head as his hand starts pumping on it. He sucked the top before fully engulfing the wholeness, causing the moans escaped from Hyunwoo's mouth. Kihyun gave a direct eye contact with the man's eyes as he swirl his tounge around the cock, and making the handwork a little bit more faster. 

"Ugh, mmm.." Hyunwoo reached and grip Kihyun's hair, unable to control the fuzziness in his mind.

He wanted to pull Kihyun more into his but he just let Kihyun do his way and he's afraid to choke him anyways. Totally drowning to Kihyun's mouth even more when it goes more of the base, deeper, reaching Kihyun's throat. 

"Ow shit..Ugh.." 

He wasn't prepared for a deep throat, it sent a jolt of shock to him, but it felt even more pleasurable. "Yes..honey, do it like that, mm.." A plop sounds came when the young man suck out to shift on Hyunwoo's balls and play it with his tongue while his thumb rubbing over the head. Hyunwoo's getting crazy with so much sensations filling in. 

"Kihyun..honey..stop..." 

The younger man didn't listen to him, just continued playing with his dick. He took the whole length again, head goes up and down, faster and faster. The man's grip to Kihyun's hair tightened. 

"Oh shit...Honey...stop.." 

Hyunwoo couldn't say his next words cause he was too unsure about this..but if Kihyun continues, he's going to cum any moment ; and he don't want to end it like that. 

But it's too late, he couldn't hold it any longer. Hyunwoo groaned as the hot liquid poured Kihyun's mouth, he cummed in Kihyun's mouth. The young man didn't bother spitting the cums, instead he tasted and swallowed it.

Kihyun smirked at Hyunwoo as he saw him catching his breath. 

"How's the release Hyunwoo?" Kihyun kissed him passionately, letting the man taste his own cums. 

"You didn't hear me.." Hyunwoo whispered between the kisses. "Why you didn't let me?" He roamed his hands from Kihyun's ass to both thighs before reaching on Kihyun's hardness. 

_He wants Kihyun._

Hyunwoo wants Kihyun. He got a pleasurable released but he felt unsatisfied. 

"No. Don't. I can do it myself." A wet lips dampened Hyunwoo's forehead. Before he realized, Kihyun's got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, leaving him with a lot of questions in mind. 

It was faint but he could hear Kihyun's little moans inside. Probably, jerking himself off. 

He took his brief and pants to wear them back, sighing. There could be a reason why he sudden set a boundary and limited him like that. Before he could think for possible reasons, loud shouts went out from the bathroom. 

"Go back to your room now. Minhyuk should looking for you right now. You don't have your phone with you!" Kihyun commanded. 

Hyunwoo didn't respond, instead he leaned on the wall near the bathroom door. Minutes passed, a naked Kihyun walked out at his front, treading to where his clothes are. Drippingwet falling down to Kihyun's chest, it was naturally fascinating. If this how he look after sex, or after just doing blowjob, he's going to capture Kihyun always. Just as he was immersing from the view, he was snapped out when the young man screamed at him. 

"Woah! You startled me! I thought you'd left already!" 

"I'm gonna sleep here. Mind handing me that towel? I'll go wash, too." Hyunwoo decided. 

Kihyun's brow arched for a minute but then he threw the towel to him. He hardly sleep if someone is on his bed too but there's no implicitness on why his heart agrees to let Hyunwoo sleep with him.

_______

Hyunwoo woke up with a foggy mind. As he was sitting up, he then recalled what happened last night. He enjoyed it as much as he was expected. But there's something bothers him. He looked around to see no sign of Kihyun. 

"This is not what you do when you let a man sleep with you Mr. pretty man." Hyunwoo sighed as he started setting his foot on the floor. Before he fully stood up, he heard someone spoke.

"My instinct was right, you're already awake."

He looked up to see Kihyun entering the room. Bright smile drawing on the young man's face.

"I brought you breakfast." Kihyun said lifting up a plastic bag. But instead of grabbing the plastic, Hyunwoo chose to pull Kihyun wrist and make him sit onto his lap.

"Woah!"

"What's with that face Kihyun?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with my face? Wait, let me go. I don't wanna sit here." Kihyun forcedly push Hyunwoo after putting the plastic on the bed but the latter kept his arms around him.

"Why sudden change of preference? You like to be kissed with this position, don't you? And there's nothing wrong with your face. You just look so bright today. What's up?"

"I'm always look like this Mr. Son. Let me go?"

"Okay...but after one kiss?"

_______

Kihyun mentally asked himself why he let his guards down to let Hyunwoo do this to him. Feeling Hyunwoo's lips would swiftly turn him unconscious about everything. They're passionately kissing each other, tasting the sweetness from their tongues. The kiss was not even last for more minutes but he became totally breathless and totally nervous. He let his eyes stare at Hyunwoo's face. Being upclose to Hyunwoo like this is like once in a lifetime chance. The man was locking his eyes with his own eyes, like trying to read him.

 _"He's just a fling, nothing is serious."_ He reminded himself.

"Y-you must have your breakfast first before leaving this room. Minhyuk saw me and keep asking where the hell are you." Kihyun said trying to cut Hyunwoo's stare at him. He couldn't believe he stuttered, blame that stares.

Hyunwoo just nod and slowly release Kihyun. This was not he anticipated. He thought there's something more Hyunwoo would do before completely make him free from those firm arms.

Kihyun sighed, thinking about this world is full of limitations.

_______

"I think this settled now. We should be ready in 2 hours to continue what had been delayed." Hyuna hold up her sunglass before looking at the sky. 

The set must properly fix up in one hour so they could still go along with the plans. It was totally messed up because of the unexpected weather. But at the other side, Hyunwoo felt somewhat thankful to that weather. He turned to search where Kihyun is. He smiled as he saw those tiny hands started working with his camera again.

"You still not answering my questions. Where did you sleep last night? Kihyun said you two parted soon you got to the hotel building." Minhyuk asked with his screamlike voice, drifting his attention away from Kihyun.

"I was trembling to cold that time so I went straight to a near sauna. And, uhm, got sleep there." He lied. He understood why he was receiving a disbelieving look from Minhyuk but he just shrug it off. He couldn't think of another answer aside from making out with Kihyun last night.

"The lense were perfectly fine now. I don't think they should find another equipment for me to work on?" Kihyun invading the two. He noticed how he prefer working with his own cameras rather than other cause he keep declaring things about its proper functioning state.

"I hope you're extremely sure about that Mr. Yoo cause the last time I witness your work, it was a total disaster." Minhyuk exclaimed.

"I'm sure it all done yesterday if it's not because of the bad weather Mr. Lee?"

"Ow really?"

"Okay, enough with that. Mr. Yoo come with me." As Hyunwoo stop the two. Minhyuk let out a heavy sigh and he don't know why. He could feel something but he couldn't figure it out. 

The two walked to the nearest bench and sat there. It was under a tree swaying with the breeze of air.

"There'll be no glitch this time, right?" Hyunwoo asked seriously.

"This camera wasn't really in imperfect state yesterday. It just the lense and, I wasn't able to determine the problem immediately. I already remove the dust bunnies so you don't have to worry about it. I'll not explain to you the other problems encountered and all I can say is the sun shines perfectly, it could help me find a right angle. A perfect setting means less, or definitely, no photoshop needed." Kihyun explained before throwing a smile to Hyunwoo. The man tried hard not to get affected by his smile. His smiles worth more than the beautiful sunshine and it's bad for his heart.

"You said a lot of things Mr. Yoo. What important is that we could have our work put on progress now. We'll be having a lot of follow-up works after the picture taking."

"Yeah..I understand." Kihyun was not fully give attention to Hyunwoo, instead he was simultaneously hold the camera up to take whatever he feels to have in his eyes through the lenses while adjusting the focus ring.

Hyunwoo smiled at how Kihyun is dedicated to this field. 

_"You really want me that bad?.. so you're making this work complicated?"_

_" Hey. I know how to play fair. And I'm not gonna use some issue related to what I like in my life..."_

Remembering this argument of them made him regret everything. He was near to judging him.

As he observed Kihyun, he felt a sudden curiosity.

"May I ask something?" Hyunwoo spoke.

"I can't promise I'll answer it but go on."

"Okay, ahm..What made you like photography?"

Kihyun shrug but answered as he keep taking pictures "Just one day, my mother let me come to one of her photoshoots. I was 9 or 10, maybe, can't remember. I got bored so I took one of photographer's camera there. It was so heavy for me. I played with it until someone scolded me and took it away from me. At the end of that day, they found the picture I took with that camera. A picture of my mother. They was amazed so I got praises. That's the start."

"I see. So you must have top college with a photography course."

"My father forced me to take a business management course." Kihyun replied.

"So you graduated with a business management course, instead?"

"No."

He threw a questioning look to Kihyun.

"How could I graduate to a course I have no passion about? I didn't formally graduate to any courses." Kihyun continued.

"Ahh.."

Kihyun suddenly switched the camera lense focus to Hyunwoo and pressed the shutter. "Gotcha.."

Hyunwoo was startled by the sudden action. "Hey..that was unpermitted."

"Geez..what a bear.." Kihyun commented as he looked to the picture taken. "Can I ask something, too?" He said after.

"As long as it's answerable, sure."

"How's your sex life?"

Hyunwoo choke at his own saliva with the unexpected question. "Excuse me?"

"You must not always too busy looking at papers, you sure have other activities outside works."

"And you think I do sex just to have 'activities' outside work?" Hyunwoo asked quotating the word activities. 

"You don't?"

"W-well.."

One of Kihyun's habits is to throw back questions.

Hyunwoo couldn't clearly answer such question cause he's not used to that topic. He talked about it with Minhyuk sometimes but conversation with Kihyun is different. But since Kihyun told him part of his story, which he thought is very rare, he felt obliged to share his too.

"I do had girlfriends.."

"Sounds many.."

Hyunwoo cleared his throat. "Yeah, just three? or Four? and ahm, I did sex with them."

"Could you please elaborate? You sounds boring."

"Elaborate? How?" He sounded like he wants to pleased Kihyun with all his might.

"Favorite sex position, most memorable bed scenes with them, something like that."

"Are you kidding me?" He said unbelievably seeing Kihyun who was casually holding his camera while enjoying the view.

For the first time, he heard Kihyun let loose a genuine laughs. The dimples from his cheeks were visibly admiring. He let out a low laugh as he decided to open everything up.

"Okay, seriously, I got serious relationships with them. Not just flings or any kind. I don't have sex with girls I don't own. " Kihyun brought down his camera in between his lap.

 _"I'm not even a girl and you don't completely own me but you did it with me. I feel proud."_ Kihyun chuckled at his own thought.

"I like it when they do touching me, or me touching them..." Hyunwoo continued. "..The lust is there, but I couldn't ignore the love along with it. I took care of them on the bed. So mostly, I did it passionately. "

"Never get wild?"

"A very few times. Depends on the mood. But I rather do it passionately at that time." Hyunwoo said, turning his eyes to him and side smile. "Know what? I guess my perspective has change now."

Kihyun couldn't control his face from turning to something he hadn't show for almost two years. He wished he's not actually blushing but he feels the heat from his face. His fault to make their conversation goes here. He keep his face away from Hyunwoo's sight.

Hyunwoo put his hand at Kihyun's back as he relax with the blue sky's view. 

"I am thinking about something since last night, Kihyun.." Kihyun could hear Hyunwoo's sighs like building a momentum before saying what was wanted to say.

"I really want to try something new now. This new thing makes me excite everytime I think about it. In my years of goal-centered life, never once I would come up with this kind of goal."

Kihyun's eyes wandered to the sand while his heart started beating abruptly. He turned to the man and found the eyes that were already looking at him. The sealed he made from his heart has seemed start shattering as he tried reading Hyunwoo's eyes. 

"My goal now is you. I dunno but would you mind if I'm going to own you?"

Kihyun was momentarily lost for words, unable to process what he heard. His eyes snapping with random speed.

"W-wait. What? I don't understand what you mean?" Kihyun really did understand it after a matter of seconds but somehow, he wanted it to be stated clearly, any specific words Hyunwoo could used with.

"Okay. Ah! Kihyun, please be my boyfriend..."

That's it. Kihyun cursed to himself.

&


	11. Chapter 11

The long day of photoshoot had justly been done. Kihyun couldn't imagine how exhausted he was but all he was thinking throughout the day was about Hyunwoo's confession to him.

_"A-a, Boyfriend? Me?"_

He asked Hyunwoo but the only reply he received was a smile, that captivated him many times already. Before he could clarify the situation, the staff call them to start the work.

Two days of work had passed and it still troubles Kihyun's mind though Hyunwoo have been giving him signs of seriousness about his words. From time to time, Hyunwoo would always set himself beside Kihyun even the man has no need from him. Every simple gestures that involve their skins brought so much unexplainable feelings.

As he thought of those things, Kihyun looked through the window where the air has giving waves to his hair. He sighed multiple times thinking what he could do to Hyunwoo. He was too unsure about the happenings, he couldnt even know why is this happening. He didn't give the man an absolute answer yet but the amount of feelings that Hyunwoo giving to him was so much to endure, and it could make him give up any moment.

He looked down on his cellphone and re-read the message from someone he trust and the only one he called friend.

_"Don't try to navigate through the fog. Instead, you should wait until things are clear before moving forward.."_

"Bet it'll be harder for me." He sighed.

_______

The next day at Jeju was normal. Only few works were waiting for them and it could be finalized soon before the sun sets.

Kihyun had been doing computer works for all the photos in four hours straight so that he could pass it already to Hyunwoo later.

"You're working harder than before. I should pay you well Mr. Yoo."

Kihyun's focus lifted up to see a tall man he wished he never met at all. Hyunwoo put down two cups of tea on the table and brought one near Kihyun's reach.

"Who's going to work for it except me? You should really pay me well. Not just well. This equals to work of a professional." Kihyun said.

Hyunwoo let out a short laugh by the statement upon sipping his tea. "Don't you worry about it. I already settled it and I'll give it to you tomorrow morning when we got the plane goin' back to Seoul."

"Good." All Kihyun had to say and continued his works.

"Ms. Kim was still amazed from your rejection of having some more staffs for photoshoot but then she understood why you wanna work alone. You showed your best. She want to congratulate you to a job well done."

"It's still early for that. The project hasn't been even announced and published. We have yet to see the outcome." Kihyun also started sipping his tea. He didn't like the taste of it but he chose not to waste time making face in front of Hyunwoo.

Kihyun was expecting for a talk back but then heard nothing. He turned, made a short look to Hyunwoo, and found him staring at him with a smile.

He shoot an eyebrow up "What?"

"Nothin', I just adore you. And I might crave for more of the feelings you've been giving me."

He swallowed a little, feeling the tasteless tea drawed in his throat. "This is not the right time for gay things Mr. Son."

Hyunwoo just chuckled as he's making his way out the room. "I'm goin to Ms. Kim for an important discussion. See you later."

"At first, I thought you're the most straight man I've ever met." Kihyun lowly said, believing he was completely alone but not.

"Well I'm gay for Yoo." Hyunwoo remarked swiftly, and winked before totally leaving the room. This almost made Kihyun got choked by his tea.

"You're very shocking to the nerves." He slightly shaking his head at the door where Hyunwoo exit, little by little, his lips curve to a smile. 

_______

_"Honestly, by this time, I invested two genuine efforts through inspirations. First, when I was rebuilding my father's business. Second, where I got to meet an adorable person, the reason why I found a second profession which is modelling."_

Kihyun continued flipping through the pages of a magazine where Hyunwoo is the main content. 

Just as they got their feet back to Seoul, with Minhyuk's loud voice, he heard Hyunwoo got an appointment with an editor of some famous magazine. And in just a week, everybody could read an interview of him through it. The moment he entered his other job in bookstore, it's the first thing he saw, freshly displayed on their magazine racks. He didn't intended to buy a copy of this magazine but curiosity hits him though.

Many speculations spread in some sns that he was referering to Hyuna as the adorable person and the reason why he starts modelling.

Kihyun just smirked at everything. He doesn't want to think more about it as he continue living his life. Though it's been a week where he last seen the man and definitely the whole thing returned to its original place, one thing just added, it's the continuous notifications from his phone where the name of Hyunwoo could be seen. He has been receiving messages from the man which he did no replies to each.

He removed the tea bag from the cup, already consumed its steeping time, inhaled the aroma as he remember the view of Jeju. This is the flavorless tea he brought home as a souvenir. A tea that soon attached with unforgettable moment where Hyunwoo affirmed his feelings for him one more time.

A moment later, he picked up his bagpack and make his way to his bicycle parked to the front porch. He got to work in the bookstore again.

"Hey!"

Kihyun was stopped in his track, eyes got widen a little by Hyunwoo's appearance in front of his house. Behind him is his black car getting the sun rays so it appears more shinning.

"What--"

"By your reaction, I assume you haven't read my last message." 

Kihyun's feet suggested to approach Hyunwoo. "I got no time looking at my phone a while ago. My bad."Kihyun reasoned out. "So what's up?"

"So you "DO" read my messages beside the last one." Hyunwoo confirmed.

Kihyun got confused at first but after thinking at his own words, he felt uncomfortable but remain stabilize his emotion. "I did often. It can't be avoided though because it's a thing with uses and not just a display. Ya know?"

"It's become useless since you didn't reply even one of my messages."

Kihyun become speechless for a second and spoke "Why do I have to? And what's with this long talks? I gotta go to my work." Kihyun was eager to ride on his bike to leave.

"Hop in my car!"

"Why?"

"I'll send you to The Bookhub."

"I can go by myself." His grab to the bike handle was halted by a realization and turned back to Hyunwoo. " Hey, how did you know where I work?"

"Hop in and I'll tell you."

"Nevermind." Kihyun began sitting on his bike and ready to pedal but a pair of hands grab him and lift him out of the bike effortlessly.

"Yah!"

_______

"I'll see you later when you're out okay? I'll pick you up and we'll eat dinner together. Got it?" Kihyun didn't answer back and looked at him unimpressed. They got to the bookstore quickly by Hyunwoo's car and Kihyun was sulking the whole ride.

"Good boy." Hyunwoo nodded despite receiving no reply from him and slightly messed his hair. "Hurry and you might be late."

"I'm not interested in whatever you're doing right now, and going to do later, Hyunwoo."

Instead of a talkback, Hyunwoo slightly pushed Kihyun on his back and wave a hand. "Work smart honey. You look cute today with your backpack."

Kihyun wanted to smile as he turned his back to Hyunwoo but stop himself from doing so. He couldn't believe this is happening. He greeted his boss and went to their lockers. He sent a message first to his friend about what happened today before surrendering his bagpack inside his locker.

There were just very few people entered the store today so Kihyun had a lot of time thinking about what's going to happen later. He really has no idea aside from the only one thing hitting his mind, Hyunwoo is keeping their connection.

As the time hit for the end of his working hours, he grab his backpack and bid a goodbye to his boss.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Seo."

"Wait Kihyun-a."

"Yes?"

"There's a man waiting for you outside for about an hour. Who's that?"

"Aaa. I dunno know him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Bye bye Mr. Seo!" Kihyun hurriedly leave the store, avoiding some more questions from his boss.

As expected, Hyunwoo was there, smilingly waving at him but the traffic light is on red so he had to wait before approaching the man. He grab his phone out from his bag to see his friend's reply first. There were three messages. One from Hyunwoo, the other two is from his friend.

_Can'tBearThisBear:_

_I'm just here in front so you won't have a hard time looking for me._

"How sweet."Kihyun sarcastically said to himself and smirked at Hyunwoo who then gave him another smile. He opened the other two messages.

_XXXXXXXXX:_

_"He is really interested with you hyung."_

_"You don't really have to ask me about this cause I know you already wanted to give it a try now. Time to move on :)"_

His heart felt something as if it's hitting the correct beats, mockingly strikes at odd times. He just smile to himself . "Is it really the time?"

"Hey, I'm calling you for many times already. The stop light has changed."

He looked up to see Hyunwoo near him, totally blocking his view at the front."Yeah, it has changed that fast, isn't it?"

"Yeah?" Hyunwoo is confused.

"So what are your plans now?" Kihyun immediately ask, ignoring his gaze.

"Ah yea, we're having dinner together, right? Have you think where do you wanna eat? My treat."

"You should. Cause you're ruining my plans on this time onwards"

"Hahaha! Do I? Okay, Let's go." Hyunwoo said in between of laughters.

Kihyun's hand was quickly grabbed by another hand so he got pulled to pass the pedestrial lane. But then the stop light strike again so they had to wait for another minute.

"We're getting slowdown by this stop light." Hyunwoo commented.

"It's okay." Kihyun simply said, heart still beating abnormally, he looked down at their hands and decided to hold on to it, too. "It's going to change soon."

&


	12. Chapter 12

"I bet you're having your day off today. You have a lot of time to stroll, huh?" Kihyun muttered, licking some left cheese from the fries he'd take out from the resto. Since Hyunwoo know more restaurant than thim, he let him decide for it. He's too lazy to think about it, too because he always rather cook his dinner at his house.

"How did you know? Oh well, I deserve a break at least a day."

Kihyun was surprised, "Really? Is your day off today?"

"Actually I have no day off. Work is my life. I just got it when I feel just like today."

"Your life is boring."

"Yeah, until I met you." Hyunwoo uttered as he maneuvered his car. The man from his side had to suppress a reaction again because of his words. Kihyun got affected everytime Hyunwoo threw words like that.

"We're near to your house. Stop eating, you already ate a lot of it. Isn't it bad?"

"Whatever Hyunwoo. I can enjoy every food and you just can't stop me okay? I know what I eat."

"Okay pretty man, I'll stop." Hyunwoo gave up, zipping his mouth.

"Oh shit. You must stop!" Kihyun suddenly blurted out.

"I already said it. I'll stop."

"No! I mean literally! Stop the car. Now."

Hyunwoo confusedly pressed his foot to break. "Why? We're not yet at your house. Are you---"

"Ssshhh--" Kihyun stop him from talking and observe something outside. "I think we should not head to my house for now. Wanna stroll to elsewhere?"

"You're making me confused. And what are you looking outside?"

"It's my ex-girlfiend and I'm kinda sure she's goin to my house for pete sake!"

Hyunwoo got lightened and turned to see some girls outside. "Really? And why she's heading to your house?"

"Of course, to have sex with me! That's what your ex do if she can't find anything to do and then think about you."

"I didn't think of my exes like that."

"Whatever. Turned the car to somewhere else now. This girl will give me nightmare if not."

"Hahaha okay pretty man. I gotcha." Hyunwoo started the car again and turned the wheel to have a u-turn.

"Stop calling me pretty man, will you?" Kihyun requested, biting some fries again.

"Sorry, but I won't. Pretty man can I have a kiss?"

"Don't be so flirty. It's not suitable for you." The vibes along them started getting comfy and natural. 

The two came to Hyunwoo's house instead. Surprisingly, Kihyun chose to sleep here cause he feel not going back to his house for now. Hyunwoo understood it then so he prepared some clothes for Kihyun. The latter had to wash his body to remove sweaty smells, he is just being himself, being neat and clean. A while ago, Kihyun even arranged their shoes before stepping in the house, one of small things that Hyunwoo couldn't do whenever he got home from the office. He have a housekeeper to do it, that's why he didn't pay much attention to his house cleanliness.

His phone rang a moment when Kihyun got out from the shower. He got to answer Minhyuk's call while watching Kihyun dripping out his wet hair by the towel, wearing only his bathrobe. Having a sight of this many times, he can already smell Kihyun even from afar and know what he smells like. 

"Okay see you tomorrow. Thanks Minhyuk. Sorry I broke a promise." Hyunwoo knew he'll just be scolded by Minhyuk so he hurriedly hung up the phone. Actually, he didn't go to work today for one reason.

_He already misses Kihyun._

Can't contain the feelings anymore, his body reacted and made his way to Kihyun. He hug the smaller man from behind and smelled his hair.

"H-hey.."

"Which of my shampoo did you use? I might guess." Hyunwoo sniff through his hair but then he put a little fabric of his robe down to his shoulder to be able sniff his neck, too. "You smell beautiful."

"Hyunwoo...I have to wear clothes. Where is my clothes?" Despite ignoring Hyunwoo's tingling nose, Kihyun don't want Hyunwoo let go of him. He loves the feeling of broadness hugging him.

"Wear them later, please?" Hyunwoo pleaded.

Even though Kihyun used his liquid body wash, his natural smell still lingers on his body and Hyunwoo loves it, tracing his nose slowly on it. This made Kihyun closed his eyes, hold Hyunwoo's hands that wrapping him. The tall man turned to face him, put a hand on his cheek and unpermissionally kissed him.

Kihyun gasped by the sudden action. He was dragged in by Hyunwoo's sniffing sensation and couldn't think for a next move. Their lips just stick on each other, feeling each other's lips, until Kihyun move his lips to taste Hyunwoo more. The latter moans, later wrapped his other hand around Kihyun's waist while the other made its way down to his neck to deepen the kiss. Their kissing was becoming more intense, sucking each other that makes Kihyun wildness began rising up. His kisses is a torture for Hyunwoo cause it makes the man craving for more, as if he was drunken, definitely wanting Kihyun.

*Rings rings*

The ringing of Hyunwoo's phone brought Kihyun back to consciousness. Slowly pacing out the kisses until he stop and stare to Hyunwoo's eyes where lust is already evident.

"Your phone is ringing." Kihyun spoke with a low voice, breathing heavily.

"Yeah.." Hyunwoo was disappointed, he set his forehead to Kihyun's for a second before grabbing his phone. He mentally facepalm as he saw Minhyuk in caller id.

"What?..." Hyunwoo speaking in uninterested tone "I already made it up last night.... The document got also reviewed and made an approval...Yes...When?"

Kihyun hearing Hyunwoo. Admitting, he wanted more, but at the second thought, he was lost to himself again, thankfully the phone rang. He searched for his clothes that Hyunwoo prepared to finally dressed up.

*******

Sleepover to Hyunwoo's house is getting frequently. Sometimes, Kihyun has to buy groceries and cook different dish there which Hyunwoo gladly indulge with. There was exchanging of text messages between them, just very often in Kihyun's side but this is a progress for Hyunwoo and he smiles everytime he did.

One night has to come where Hyunwoo got home and surprised by Kihyun, watching television while eating some apples. He was greeted by a nod, acknowledging his presence, seemed like a boss in his own house. It made him chuckled silently.

"Already had your dinner? There's some stewed ribs left on the counter, if you hadn't."

"Thanks pretty man."

Unhesitantly, he went to the dining room and quickly spot the bowl of stewed food. As soon as he loose his tie, he attacked the food, added some rice, and juice as a beverage . Tasty, he knew Kihyun cooked this. Another talent he adore the most. But usually, when he felt satisfy, he couldn't stop himself looking at Kihyun wearily. He's down in the mouth about something.

He lazily washed the plates in the sink, thinking about preparing early to bed and not doing any kind if paperworks he brought home. 

********

"Do you really have to sleep on the couch again?" Kihyun asked when he saw him carrying some pillows.

"You might not wanna share MY bed with me."Hyunwoo tried empashizing his ownership of the bed. In Kihyun's regular sleepover at his house, he got used sleeping in the living room. Eventhough he always want Kihyun have the comfort in his home by letting him sleep on his bed alone, the feeling of wanting to be next to him can't be set aside.

"Who said that? I never did."

Hyunwoo stared at him long seconds before Kihyun walked out and went to the bedroom, leaving the door open. The blanket was already tousled when Kihyun layed himself to the bed. 

"I can't believe you're letting me sleep beside you." Hyunwoo spoke, almost immediately understanding Kihyun.

"Don't speak like you're a virgin and we'd never sleep together before. You're the one who likes to sleep on the couch."

"Well, I don't know. I just feel like something has changed. Something is different..You hold back to my hand, you kissed me back, too. Now you're letting me ..here. No hesitation at all..."

"I don't get it. Don't you like it? Should I go home now?"

"N-no! Stay..j-just..ugh.." He muttered, lost for words, couldn't catch the right things to say.

"I've always returning the favor from the very beginning, haven't I?"

"You had. But ... I seriously like you...not just like you or any sort of games... but I.Like.You." There's the tingling sensation again through Hyunwoo's words and Kihyun is becoming professional in holding the emotions in front of Hyunwoo.

"I.Know." Kihyun answered immitating his tone, turning his back to look at him."I don't understand why you're being dramatic there. I'm starting to forget you're CEO of a big company."

"I just want you to be serious..to me." Hyunwoo uttered in a low voice.

"Awuwu, whatta a cutie bear. Come here." Kihyun spread his arms wide, signifying Hyunwoo to get near to him but the latter hesitated and questioning Kihyun by the eyes. "Don't you wanna hug me?"

"You're weird."

"Ugh.." Just like those moments where one's sweetness got rejected by saying you're weird, Kihyun sat up seriously pissed off. "What do you want me to do?"

Hyunwoo slightly shook his head and grab the blanket , pulled himself to the bed, his back facing Kihyun. He is disappointed at madness things. He heard the other sighs briefly as he close his eyes.

"Now that I already sit up, you suddenly lied there . Good job Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo sudden felt guilty, but how he can take it back. Worrying something bad might up so he spoke, but stay still in his position."I'm sorry Kihyun for dragging you here. I know you're a free man and do whatever you wanted to do. Also one reason why I got deep feelings for you. But all this time, I feel just like one of the sweet apples you eat.."

Kihyun waited for next words, internally hoping it's not the baddest thing he will ever hear.

".... I feel very disoriented."

Kihyun inaudibly sighed out the regret of making Hyunwoo feel like this. He was disoriented, too. He thought it's clear to Hyunwoo but got it all wrong. Reaching for Hyunwoo's shoulder, caress it a little and glance over Hyunwoo's side face. "I'm sorry man. I mean h-honey." He coughed at hearing himself calling him that. "I'm still adjusting myself okay? Moreover, I'm getting to know you more. I got my last years ago so I forgot when to do and how to do, do you get me?"

He got no response, tried tilting Hyunwoo to face him, so did the man, but his eyes already closed while snoring his sleep.

"Tss..Tired-y man." Kihyun leaned down, using his elbow to support himself so he could see the face clearly. "Really fell alseep!.you're unpredictable." Fingers innocently traced under his eyes where bags couldn't deny but it doesn't lessen Hyunwoo's masculine face. He thought how Hyunwoo worked his pen for those papers filed on his desk, repeatedly hold his nape while turning his head to oust the tiredness cause by staring down for so long.

Kihyun smile wearily and leaned down to give a kiss to Hyunwoo's eyes. "You must rest well cause tomorrow you'll see the beautiful me again." What he meant is he likes seeing Hyunwoo smiles when he saw him, eye to eye, as if he's the last beautiful thing he will ever see. "Do I deserve you?" He kissed him on the cheek, then to that lips, letting sit it on for more seconds before lying down to sleep and dream well.

&


	13. Chapter 13

Wednesday morning, the white ceiling was blankly observe by Hyunwoo, fully aware that Kihyun had already left the house. Allowing himself to recall last night conversation, he remembered how he was called by Kihyun 'honey. 

_"I shouldn't have doze off that easily."_

Paperwors, meetings and monitorings, and a bit of wanna-see-kihyun-later, that popped out in his mind, urged him to finally leave the bed. After showering and dressing in a suit, he walked straight to the kitchen and searched for some food to eat while on the road. This morning feels from a fresh shower made his peripheral vision got clearer and noticed a mesh food cover on the table. He pulled it up to see the eggs and bacon laying pleasantly on the plate, beside are the toasts with butter. Simple but tantalizing. He smiles at the effort, and smiles more when he saw the yellow paper with a note.

 _"I'm out to a job. Near Hayansonyeo park."_  
-Ki

"Ki?" Hyunwoo smirked. Thought he was too lazy to write but still the fact that Kihyun let him know where he is feels like he wanna bite his knuckles, so he did. Maybe, Kihyun just knew the first thing Hyunwoo would ask if he's already awaked. He grab his phone to text Kihyun.

_"Work smart Ki. Thank you for the delicious food <3 ."_

Sent.

*******

From: SHW <3

"Work smart Ki. Thank you for the delicious food <3 ."

Ugh, why that's name was unfinished. Kihyun thought, regretting to put his name like that to make him blush.

"I like it to be portrayed like this." Kihyun snapped by his client he's currently working on. He took his phone back to his pocket to attentively listen for instructions.

After some hours, Kihyun got the payment for his work done and went directly to a near fast food chain. He ordered two take-out meals very quickly to catch the arrival of the bus. For weeks, Kihyun had adapt Hyunwoo's attitude when it comes to meal. Usually, Hyunwoo doesn't take a late breakfast or an early lunch. So when the time reads 11:05 am, he doubt the man had his lunch already.

"He likes garlic, the smell of sauteed garlic " He mumbled out his thought, visualizing how Hyunwoo reacts when he smell the garlic that Kihyun's put on the pan. He would lift up the pen and halt its function to write to let the smell pass his nose, and then continues to write on some documents. Kihyun smiled like an idiot from that thought.

I missed this feeling.

*******

"Because of your absence from yesterday, I look out for your pending papers from different departments. To sum it all, you still have 34 documents to review. Too few right? Mr. Son?" Minhyuk informed Hyunwoo, more like sarcastically.

"I can do it for only few hours. Don't worry about it." Hyunwoo said looking down. From this morning, even Minhyuk don't directly point it, Hyunwoo knew that his performance is being question by his bestfriend.

"I believe you can do it. But the only thing that I couldn't believe is why these papers have to lay down on this desk for a long time, never once been touch, since they got here. Very unusual from you."

Minhyuk is right. He couldn't leave the day without being productive. Massaging his temple, Hyunwoo feel like explaining even he doesn't need to since he's the CEO. But Minhyuk deserve some apologies from him. If he's not there, no one will urge him to continue what has had started.

"I'm sorry if I was out of hands. I was just distracted for days. But lemme finish all of these in this day. I am very sorry."

Minhyuk stared for a second, maybe felt guilty for making Hyunwoo miserable with his words. "Don't pressure yourself. I can talk to different officers to reason out why some things goes slow--"

A knock on the door cause Minhyuk to stop speaking. They both looked at the door and waited to see who'll peek out from it. I told them not to disrupt here, Minhyuk said internally .

A girl who seemed like shaking her heart out talked from behind the door."I'm sorry for the sudden interruption Mr. Son, but Mr. Yoo Kihyun has been forcing us to let him in in your office."

"What?" Minhyuk questioned, turning to Hyunwoo. "Do you have some sort of appointment with him?"

What? Kihyun is here? "A-uhm..Yeah?" Hyunwoo answered with the reality that he couldn't exactly dig out the reason why Kihyun is in his company NOW. But he couldn't afford another questioning look from Minhyuk so he must act with the situation. He got little panics inside.

"Yes!" Hyunwoo couldn't think of a valid answer. One more question and he can throw Minhyuk outside.

"But the summer issue of our magazine with Hyuna is still in few weeks. What's with this unknown appointment with him?"

"Hey! What took you two so long?!" The image of Kihyun from the door made Hyunwoo's panicking rise. He don't know what he's panicking about but his bestfriend in front of he-dunno-if-his-boyfriend-already make him feel like there's something worst going to happen.

"Hey too! How dare you barge in in other's important conversation." Minhyuk responded.

"It's just that I've been waiting from the lobby for an hour." Kihyun complained.

"And so? You still have to wait."

"Whatever. What have you been talking about in this time? Time to feed your body lil bro. "

"It's none of you're business. You're still the shameless man I know."

"Aryt men, stop." Hyunwoo snapped, stopping the two.

"You're still the ugly blonde I know." Kihyun continue arguing, to make it fair.

"What?!!"

A muffled laugh heard by Hyunwoo from the corner. Expectantly, it's his secretary, Yujin, witnessing the two. He talk to her by eyes, pointing Minhyuk and the door with his lips telling him to get Minhyuk out of his office. Luckily, he was understood.

"Ahm. Mr. Lee, you're needed by the team right now. They got some questions for you to answer." Yujin interrupted, though she just made it up.

"Really? Right this time?"

Yujin shook his head fast from nervousness.

"Go on Mr. Lee. You can't ignore the team like that." Hyunwoo second that motion.

Minhyuk looked at him and Kihyun, more like glaring and sighed in defeat. "Aryt. We aren't finish yet, Mr. Son."

******

"What made you come here?" Hyunwoo asked right after Minhyuk left the room. A bit side of observing Kihyun who simply wears a regular fit black pants and a black long sleeve that was see-through at the end. His hair had brushed up a little at the side. He wondered where he worked this morning.

"I informed you very well about my visiting through text, even tried calling you but seems like you're not on the phone for how many hours."

"Yeah. I've got loads here." Hyunwoo spread his hands over the papers on the table.

"Forget them for awhile. I brought you lunch." A familiar smell kick in his nose as Kihyun hold up a bag with a logo of a famous fast-food chain.

"Is that the reason why you came here?"

"Yea, what else could be the reason? But you might be disappointed cause I just bought it from a fast food and not from my own cooking."

"It's alright. I appreciated the effort you make just to bring me lunch." Hyunwoo smiled at the reason he was interrupted from a conversation just to bring him finally the lunch he bought for him. Sitting down on a sofa in front of his desk, Hyunwoo couldn't stop himself from looking intently at Kihyun who placing down a meal of chicken and rice, with fries, choco sundae, and softdrinks as additionals. Why do I always miss this man? 

"What's with that look?"

"Nothing, I suddenly feel hungry."

"Then look at the food, not on me." Kihyun chuckling while speaking. "This is what I eat when I don't have time to cook. Won't you mind if I get this sundae? it's already melted."

"Sure. But aside from that, have you eaten your lunch too? Won't you eat with me?"

"I already took mine. Help yourself." Kihyun get the pillow and placed behind him on the armrest, he put up his knees on the other armrest so he was laying comfortable to the armchair while licking the sundae from the small plastic spoon. He is sideview to Hyunwoo but he looked at him who start attacking the food.

"Thank you, Ki."

Kihyun glanced away upon hearing the shortest form of his name. The feelings when it comes from Hyunwoo's mouth is a bit embarrassing and flushing at the same time. Why the hell did I wrote that name on the note? Kihyun complaining to himself , and just couldn't move on.

*******

As soon as Minhyuk left the room, he grab the secretary's arm and made her front him.

"Do you have any idea what they'll talk about inside there? Is it that important?"

Yujin was a bit stuttered and afraid, couldn't really do an eye-to-eye contact with everyone see as the second CEO, Lee Minhyuk. "A-I'm sorry, but I don't kno--"

"Geez.." Minhyuk loosened his tie a bit. Of course he knew the unspoken truth that no team is needing him right now and they just made it up to leave the room in unoffending way. This has to be the first time Hyunwoo chose other man over him. As in kicking him out of the office because there is this small man inside. Except if it's some important people but Kihyun is generally, for Minhyuk at least, is just a photographer who should only pop out when there's a photoshoot. Nothing more. And in years of their business, Hyunwoo always tell him who's he's going to meet, where he will go, or whatever info that must run onto him first before to other employees.

"Hey, how long has he been waiting at the lobby?" Minhyuk startled Yujin for another questioning.

"Ay--Ahm..I think for about 15 min---"

"The hell! 15 minutes only?? But he said it was more than an hour?!"

"I'm already at my seat before he arrived so I know exactly the time--" Yujin responded.

"That man! So impatient! And God, I hate him! I have talk to Hyunwoo bout this matter."

After some cut offs to Yujin's talking, he left Yujin and went off to have some hot coffee in the cafeteria, still hating Kihyun's existence at Hyunwoo's office. This might lower down his disappointment. While on his way back to Hyunwoo's office, with his hand holding the cup of coffee with intense, he was thinking of eavesdropping by the door. He was eager to know what would they talk about.

*******

"What you have here?" The papers were being scan by Kihyun as he got finish his choco sundae. "Some records, financing, proposals,..same things that my father is looking on. Aren't you bored with it?"

"I'm used to it." Hyunwoo answered then drink up the last drop of his softdrinks. He cleaned her side lips with the tissue, and grab another to wipe his hands too.

Kihyun nodded at him then went off saying "I was bored when I had the same kind of job."

"So you had an office job before?" Hyunwoo is feeling it is the moment again where Kihyun will spill out some parts of his life, and he likes it.

"Yea? In L.A. My father made me work for him but as I was saying, I got bored so I didn't last for a month." Kihyun laughed as he was reminded how he made his father disappointed that time.

"Ahh. That's nice for an experience. What kind of company is your father working on?"

"Just like yours? Maybe? But some kind of other products. I can't remember totally but he made some famous celebrity wear them." Kihyun sat beside Hyunwoo and grab the man's hand. He observe it and make his palm land on his palm. "I feel like bragging so let's stop talking about it. God, you have a big hand." 

Hyunwoo chuckles, Kihyun is spontaneous. When the moment is running, he'll soon change it to other sort of topic. He inwardly sighed. "It still suited yours." He smilingly intertwined their fingers. He was kind of concern that there's left dirt on his hand and passing it on Kihyun.

"Stop holding your pen and let it rest like this."

His world stop at that second and worries had draned for an instant, looking sweetly at their hands with his lips cannot think of other action aside from smiling.

"What's this for, Kihyunie? You're so beautiful in my eyes right now."

Kihyun scoffed a little when Hyunwoo stare at him in the eyes. "Nothing. I just wanna say I have to go and that's my way of saying goodbye." Kihyun was about to stand up but Hyunwoo cannot let this moment past that easily so he quickly grab Kihyun and making him sat on his lap, legs spread at Hyunwoo's both side.

"Or maybe, you wanna work this big hand in something more--"

"Huh! Flirting in your office? This shouldn't be in your rules, Mr. Son."

"You're an exception from now on."

Kihyun chuckled softly at that and said "You just can't challenge me like that. You know me." He leans closer to Hyunwoo and put a point finger on Hyunwoo's lips while the other hand caressing Hyunwoo's hair at the back. This made Hyunwoo grasp a little tightly at Kihyun's back, making Kihyun feel a thing.

"Yeah. I know you. So bring it on."

They shared few more stares at each other, definitely searching for one's understanding , and once they got it, their lips lock together.

Hyunwoo had to taste that experienced tongue again, knowing for sure he cannot resist anymore. He nibbled Kihyun's soft lips, making Kihyun moans and revenge with a tongue thrust. Tounges mingled with excitement and so their hands start roaming their skins.

*******

Minhyuk almost forgot that Hyunwoo's office have a little soundproof so he couldn't hear things that aren't close to the door. He cursed to himself. Annoyingly enough, he knocked on the door.

"Okay you two men, time's up!" Minhyuk shouted his revenge, totally interrupting the two.

*******

Hyunwoo and Kihyun both freeze, clearly unable to do things that should be done. Kihyun sighed and looked boredly at the door. 

"Okay I'm aware that karma hits this time. But he always do that even I do nothing to him." 

Hyunwoo kissed him one more time. "I knew I'm unforgivable to him this time. Please understand and forgive him."

"I really don't care about him."

Minhyuk continuously knock on the door and disturb them.

"I have to confront him."

Kihyun nodded but before Hyunwoo moves, he put his hands to both sides, reaching the backrest of the sofa so that he could block Hyunwoo.

"But before you open that door, I wanna say you this.." Hyunwoo caught Kihyun's sincere eyes as he wait for his words.

"Hyunwoo, I like you, too. You're mine, okay? Please keep that in mind."

&


	14. Chapter 14

Hyunwoo's POV

I couldn't tell when was the last time true happiness visited my life. Every hour, every minute, Kihyun knows how to make our moments fleet to its right place. It's as if I'm having a reassuring time where I cannot hit a lie.

We have been dating for almost three weeks and if only I could picture my smiles whenever I'm with him, I may have the best photography collection to show to my family and then I would proudly tell them that only Kihyun could execute that smile to their beloved son. But the sad part, I have no family to introduce him with.

Little by little, my familiarity with his habits had progressed, even those little things he does that easily amaze me. If you don't know him and just seeing him from afar, you could say he has uninteresting expressionless mood. But if you initiate a conversation with him, he would change into a recipe with disaster. He lowkey wants to be complimented. Once you drop good words to anything he does, he would: act like he doesn't care about you, turns around to continue what he's doing or if you're lucky enough, you could catch up to his rare smile. I'm so lucky to witness that a very few times, and whenever I did, the corner of my lips would also curls up. 

"You can't say such stuff you know?" He would say expressionless, but I know by that moment, I put a smile on his heart.

After all, making him drown to my sweet words is the hardest yet an exciting task for me.

Although I see him almost everyday, I still miss him as if I just wanted him sitting by my side. So I came to a decision of offering him a position in my company. But since Kihyun is Kihyun, he rejected my offer. He told me he doesn't want any additional obligations that would disrupt his free timeline or whichever would caused him unable to handle his own time. 

"I am the boss of my time." He declared. In all honesty, I already expected him rejecting my offer, because I've been telling the whole world he is my boss and no one could manipulate my boss.

"We must have potatoes.." snapped Kihyun as he stopped by the silver rack of potatoes. Lately, we were busying ourselves filling my home with any stuffs in his mind because he forced me to believe that my house is as "empty" as my life as it's basically composed of "works" and "sleeps" only.

While he was choosing some potatoes from his standard, I was distracted by something. He kept glancing down to his phone. I thought he just made a list of what to buy from his notepad app and checking if he picked the right thing but when I saw how he reacts and chuckles from it, I figured out he was texting someone. I wanted to ask but I was somehow afraid that I may break something especially our moment if I did. We casually talks but the feeling of uneasiness is still belying somewhere in me. So..

"Could you please stop texting for awhile and just focus on me?" I blurted out when I already hit the limit of my patience. We were already inside my car, I was the one who drive while he was busy typing on his phone. He turned to me but I didn't, my gaze still focus straight to the road. I couldn't see him, or rather chose not to look because I know I surprised him with my unusual act.

"Okay. What was that?" Kihyun asked which I ignored. 

It was one of the time where I realize how my lips began to dry whenever I feel tense and so I wipe it with my tongue. I felt guilty with my sudden words. He might be thinking I'm being dramatic now but I couldn't help it. I mean, who was he talking to? Is he someone who's better at occupying his time than how I do? My eyes rambled on the road until I felt a hand on my leg. That's where I turned to him.

Kihyun was smiling at me. Ahh the smile that instantly melts all the doubts that surrounds me?

"Give me your hand, baby." He said. Weaker than how it was before, my hand began reaching the tiniest and palest yet the softest thing that my hand ever hope to kindle for.

"Good. You really know how to surprise me Woo." He intertwined our hands together and kissed it, with a little of sniffing. "Did I disappoint you?"

I licked my lips again before I spoke. "I'm sorry but yes. Can you say who's been stealing my precious time with my baby?"

"He's nothing to be jealous of."

"I'm not jealous." I defended.

"Okay then. He was sort of a special person for me." He stated.

"Oh? He is? Then why not rather choose to be with him than sitting there talking to me? Ask him out, there's a nearby cafe where you two can enjoy the fresh air while you talk about what you like to each other or reminisce how you met?"

Instead of answering, he gave me his cutest chuckles. "Are you sure we're not dealing in any kind jealousy right now?"

"W-we're not. I'm just suggesting?" My brows started to furrow.

"Wow. I just made the president of Montrer jealous. I feel proud." He said laughing.

"Jeez.." I gave up. This is going nowhere. As I sulk, something hit my realization so I looked back to him who's still have his eyes on me. From furrowed face, my face brightened up while staring at him.

"What?"

Confusion drawed his face. I shook my head as I voiced out what was actually struck me right on the spot."I'm just grabbing the chance of seeing you smile like that."

I grinned as I saw him swallowed and looked away."Whatever."

It's my time to let out chuckles . The jealousy was totally vanish. So I finally admit this one huh?

"You wanna meet him?" Kihyun asked.

"Meet who?"

"Changkyun..." He was still looking out the window as he told me a name I never heard of.

"...my friend since school-age. The one who caused you jealousy." he continued.

********

It was three days after when Kihyun finally set the day to introduce his friend to me. I recommended some famous restaurant to do our conversations together but Kihyun disagreed because Changkyun been craving for his own kimchi hot pot recipe. At the end, we decided to do our meet-up in his own house. I managed to review our monthly sales report and handed them to Minhyuk as quickly as possible before I drived home.

Kihyun greeted me with a kiss on my cheeks as he informed me Changkyun's already inside. The thought of my boyfriend introducing his friend to me? This feeling was actually new to me.

I couldn't decipher clearly how Kihyun feels. He was being random before every settings had made. 

"Hyunwoo, he is my dereast friend, Changkyun. He just came from Boston to do his vacation here for a few days." Kihyun started.

I caught his dimple first before anything else. He is somewhat as tall as Kihyun, I don't know I can't tell.

"So you must be Hyunwoo. Someone got some handsome man here." Changkyun extended his hand for me to shake, eyes turned to Kihyun then back to me. I formally grab it and gave him an awkward smile since I don't know how to react to someone who's dearest to your boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Changkyun." I simply said.

"I ain't no Mister to be called for so please drop it. I'm actually the youngest here so Changkyun will do."

"He tends to be formal sometimes so you must get used to it." Kihyun commented from a corner.

"Just like your father." Changkyun said.

"Yes. Just like my father." He repeated and they laughed together. I forced a smile trying to be fit in but then decided to just tucked my lips in.

It was my first time meeting someone that related to Kihyun and I couldn't deny the excitement with nervousity.

Changkyun, a special person to Kihyun. I mentally noted once again.

&


	15. Chapter 15

Minhyuk's POV

6:30 PM. I sat up straight to my chair, massaging my neck. The pain from it hinted me that I'd been sleeping for a long time. Working hard uh? I tried to focus back to my paperworks, arranging everything before standing up, preparing myself to leave my own office.

I went straight to Hyunwoo's office and knocked three times before opening the door. Like what I was expecting, those smiling eyes and curving lips were visible from Hyunwoo's face while facing the computer.

He's just been like that for a few weeks. He really looked inspired and positive. Initially, I thought it was only because of the good reviews and the sudden raise in our marketing sales since he modelled our brand, but then there was more other reason that he never vocalize to me yet but I already pinked it.

"Here are the weekly reports you requested from me days ago." I said as I put the set of folders at the left side of his table.

"Thank you Mr. Lee but I'll be leaving in a few seconds so I'll look over them tomorrow. Okay?"

His fingers pitter-pattered on his desk and there I noticed how excitements colored him. He stood up and grab his long coat, readying himself to leave.

"Lemme guess, you'll meet up with Mr. Yoo." I said as I put a finger on my chin. The little shock on his face confirmed I guessed it right. I was a hundred percent sure though.

"Well...yeah. So see you tomorrow." He lightly tapped on my shoulder before leaving me alone in the room.

"Yeah. Sure."

If I was unaware about what's with them, I would dash out from this room to dig more details like, what should other things must be in a CEO and a photographer's scope of works, since Hyunwoo never said a thing in regards to whatever transactions they have. But I had the reason why I didn't have to do it. That one day of following Hyunwoo gave a whole insight to me.

Yes, I secretly followed Hyunwoo's car one time because my curiosities piled up as there were questioning events,that included Kihyun, started hitting my dumb self. For instance, Kihyun always has a lunchbox whenever he strides in the company. The fact that I saw once that it was Hyunwoo who dug in to the food, I certify that the food he always brings is definitely for Hyunwoo. Not only that, I even saw a replica of Hyunwoo's apartment key when Kihyun's accidentally dropped it from his pocket. I was quite sure about it 'cause I often entrusted by Hyunwoo with his key when I have to deliver something important in his place. So why Kihyun have a damn key to Hyunwoo's apartment? Also, Kihyun stays in Hyunwoo's office for how many hours? Four to Six? And I had no idea why, even his secretary.

I was just overthinking I thought but fuck! No. Something's weighing on my chest and I smelled there was really something going on that was why I came to that itching point and stalked Hyunwoo. And there at a bookstore, I witnessed the unexpected scene.

I pictured with my eyes how those two lips connected in front of that fucking bookstore. Hyunwoo and Kihyun are in a relationship, I self confirmed. They were gazing at each other like there was no one around them, with love. They're both in love with each other! Only fool couldn't get that. I was getting mad, since when Hyunwoo prefers dick over pussy?

Despite that shocking scenes, I continued tailing Hyunwoo, that time with Kihyun in his car. Damn Yoo Kihyun. How this shameless man can make Hyunwoo smile like that? It was like a ten minute drive before Hyunwoo's car parked in front of an unfamiliar house. Kihyun unhesitatingly pushed a key to the door and they both went inside so I guessed Kihyun owned that house.

I stayed there for a minute to do some contemplations and absorbed what I'd discovered. While doing so, I noticed a guy in black hood hiding from a big tree. He was facing directly at the house. My eyes squinted, trying to see the man's face but I couldn't catch even his nose feature. My chest was thumping, this man was like creeping me up. I shook my head, maybe I was just getting paranoid and this uneasy feelings wasn't because of that unknown man, this was about Hyunwoo and Kihyun and their fucking relationship that they're both hiding to me! I left the place as I didn't want to stress myself more about this.

The next day I asked Hyunwoo while we're having lunch outside the building. "Hyunwoo, what's with you and Kihyun?" I know the question sounded so dumb after what had been presented to me yesterday but I couldn't think for the right question for him just to spill everything. It startled him in a second but soon he answered me.

"We-we're good friends." He stuttered as he put his fork down and stared at me. There was a minute silence as I didn't respond back and my eyes just squinted at him. "We're good friends who love each other." He continued and I noticed his throat moved. Was he tensed?

Good friends who love each other huh? So when are you gonna tell me about the other details? Or do you even have a plan of confessing that to your bestfriend?

"Ok. If you say so." I said and allowed my mouth to taste my own food. That day the steak tasted bad for me for the first time.

Up until now, I couldn't understand how a photographer bent Hyunwoo's sexuality like that. I massaged my temple as I was starting to get headache.

\------------------

KIHYUN's POV

Something's bothering Hyunwoo for the past few days. I could tell from his movements and the expressions and I'd been waiting for him to tell me what was it. But who am I to demand knowing what's on his mind if I, myself, couldn't let him know mine.

I heaved a sigh as I look at his back. It's the third time we ate dinner together in my house and he volunteered to wash the plates. I stared at the wall where random photos of me, my dad and some other personal pictures pinned on it. Okay, I've decided. I stood quietly and walked towards Hyunwoo who was still busying himself at the kitchen. I reached for his back and hug him from behind, stopping him to move.

"Hyunwoo..."

"Hm?"

"I wanna show you something." I said. I had thought about this thoroughly for more than a week and I hoped I chose the perfect time to tell him about it.

I grab his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. We walked left and right until we're at the front of a white door. I smiled at him before twisting the doorknob.

I saw his eyes blinked and wandered around the room. "This looked like a mini photography exhibit room."

He was right. We're currently in my own exhibit of my photo collections, some are hanging on the wall, some are with standees. They're all with beautiful frames.

"You can have one. Take whatever you want." I pulled him more inside and let him explore the different sides of the room. He stood at one picture of a flower I took on a lake side.

"Are you sure? You're not selling them?" He asked while still staring at the image and I nodded as if he was seeing me.

"Look. It's the photo I took when I was in LA, this one when we're in Jeju. And this hmm.. I think it's when we first met?" I pointed first at a balcony view from a condo, second was the sunset from olle trail, lastly a picture of a mother and a kid, holding each other's hand at the park. It was the day when Hyunwoo got bumped by a bicycle making his coffee spilled on his white polo shirt. Just the mere thoughts of it makes me laugh. 

"Then can I have this one?" Hyunwoo chose the last one. "This reminded me when you asked me if I needed help to remove the coffee stain in my shirt but you really didn't want to help me."

We both chuckled at the memory. "At least I made cure for your headache that time."

"Yeah. Even you'd taken over my kitchen without my permission yet."

"It wasn't my fault if you didn't hear my asking."

"Okay okay let's stop this. You're really sure you're giving me one? 'cause I'm taking this. " Hyunwoo asked again which I answered with a nod and peck on his lips. With a smile on his face, he pulled me for an embrace and kissed my forehead. I really love feeling those soft lips. "Thank you."

"Ahmm babe..."

"Yeah?"

"There's really one other reason why I brought you here aside from giving you a photo gift." I said making him look down at me. He had questioning eyes so I pulled away from the hug and walked near a thing covered with white cloth. I looked back to Hyunwoo as if it's my way to get the courage for pulling the white cloth. I took a deep breath before finally removing the cover and revealed the man of my past.

"He is Hajoon. He was my first love." I gulped upon saying those words. In a sudden, there was like a needle pricked through my chest. I didn't look back at Hyunwoo, I couldn't this time. He also didn't say anything while I was just standing there looking at the reason of my misery. I thought by introducing him to Hyunwoo, I could finally let go.

After the long silence, I heard Hyunwoo asked. "Are you okay?" His thumb now wiping my cheek. Was there tears? "You really don't have to talk about this if you're not ready, Kihyun."

"No!" I snapped. "I mean there's no reason for me to hide this anymore. I've been so selfish to you Hyunwoo. I think it's time to spill anything about my past."

"I understand." Hyunwoo once again, kissed my forehead. Hyunwoo's voice was soft and gentle. His hand was caressing my hair, the other was on my back. It calmed me a bit even my eyes were still tear-filled. He took his handkerchief and wipe my cheeks softly. "Start when you're ready." He whispered then lead me to the cuddler chair just in front of Hajoon's picture. He grabbed my both hands and set them on his lap, his eyes were sincerely staring at me. Then he caressed my thumb with his. I couldn't know how he did it but he somehow conditioned me with just these simple gestures. So in a minute I started.

"I met Hajoon because of Changkyun. He's his childhood friend that popped out one day." I licked my lips as I felt it was getting dry. "There was a formal party happening at Changkyun's house. As one of his closest friends, I was invited so there I met Hajoon for the first time. We chatted for the whole night and I was so immersed with him that I started to like him for just a short time. He asked for my number so our connection continued for more days. Not long ago when we started dating and soon began officially together. Being with him was the happiest moment of my life and I felt so loved and cherished for a year until I overheard his conversation with some woman. Hajoon was cheating on me, what worst was he was just after my money."

I closed my eyes and let the memories flow in my head once again.

_"I don't love Kihyun. Never! I feel so disgusted just by staring at him. I told you I'm doing this just because he's a successor and super rich. If he's fool enough to think I'm in love with him then he can also be a foolish in entrusting me all of his money. Later he'll let me borrow his credit card so better be ready baby, we'll check in to your favorite hotel."_

I stared at Hyunwoo's eyes that were encouraging me to go on."My heart shattered into pieces and I was crying all night. The kisses, hugs, and sweet words from all those times were just mere lies. But I chose to be oblivious about it because I love Hajoon so much. I could pretend that I didn't hear something, that he also genuinely loved me for a year. I was willing to give him all of my properties, whatever he wanted even---" I paused. Looking down, I hold Hyunwoo's hand tighter. "all of me though it's hurting me knowing he just did it with his girl. I didn't care. All I wanted was him never ever leaving me."

I sensed Hyunwoo inhaled deeply, his other hand formed into a fist as if he wanted to punch something. I bit my lower lip before I went on. "Weeks past, he became so hard on me. He began accusing me of some things I never did to him. Like if I was cheating or lying to him cause one time he saw me with one friend who I was just treating for a lunch because he helped with a project so one night Hajoon slapped me on my face, pulling me into the bed and forced me to strip. That repeated almost every night. I didn't even know what I did wrong." Hajoon's voice started echoing in my head.

_"You can't give me money now? Because you're seeing someone other than me?"_

_"I told you to behave, right? But what you did? You deserve this!"_

_"Fuck you Kihyun! You don't deserve love!"_

Hyunwoo reached for my head, pulling it carefully so I can rest on his chest. My eyes couldn't stop from forming the salty liquid but I could still continue, as long as I can smell Hyunwoo's scent and his arms wrapping around me, I could still voice out words. "Changkyun noticed my failing grades, at the same time, my bruises that I tried hard to hide. I was silent as the grave so he moved on his own to know what's happening to me. Eventually, Changkyun figured out everything, from what he had been doing to me, to the fact that he was using drugs. But I was already numb to care for everything as if I was ready to die anytime sooner. Changkyun told everything to my dad so he made me quit college and I was sent in LA so that I could forget every bad memories here."

Hyunwoo's chest deeply moved again as if he let out a sigh of relief. "So it's Changkyun who helped you to escape that nightmare."

"He was actually blaming himself, saying he shouldn't had allowed Hajoon to meet me. So he wanted to make it up for me by helping me knocking out my whole agonies. He stayed as my friend and really helped me get over my bad times. He even made sure Hajoon was put into jail."

I sensed Hyunwoo's chin on my head, he must be nodding. I also realized I wasn't crying anymore. "I'm glad that you have someone like Changkyun that time. I wanna thank him for taking care of you. Kihyun..." Hyunwoo hold my both shoulders and made me face him."Thank you for telling me all of this, you're so brave. I'm so proud of you. I might not be the perfect one to make all your miseries go away but I wanna promise that I'll always be by your side no matter what happens. I wanna take care of you for the rest of my life if you'll just allow me. I wanna protect you with all my heart. Kihyun, I----"

"Hyunwoo...I love you, too." Maybe it's just another risk for my sanity and peaceful heart but I want to trust him not just because I love him, but because deep down I knew his words are authentic, they brought warmth and comfort to me. And I knew those sincere eyes were not lying, it's very far from Hanjoo's.

"Thank you Kihyun."

He leaned to kiss my forehead, longer this time. As his lips staying still on me, I closed my eyes. I felt like he was embedding to my mind his pure love through his kiss, and so that my bad memories would vanished into thin air.

"Thank you, too Hyunwoo." We both sat straight and watched each other in silence until my hand touched his face and leaned forward to taste his lips. Hyunwoo didn't hesitate to kiss me back. The softness of his lips never fails to give me fluttering emotions. By the time we pulled away, Hyunwoo continued giving his affectionate warm with an embrace. He wrapped me into his arms and gave slight kisses on my head.

Hyunwoo filled me with assurance and comfort as he stayed by my side for the whole night.

&


	16. Chapter 16

HYUNWOO's POV

Some changes transpired on Kihyun three days after he shared about his history to me. He became more open to me compared from before, even the simplest things that happened to him, he couldn't let the day pass without telling them to me though a bit of his sassy personality was still there. For three days, he also stayed and slept at my home. Actually, I forced him to, now that I let his bad past resides in his memory again, I just couldn't let him feel alone. Though he was constantly reassuring me he's perfectly fine, I couldn't completely eased up especially when he evidently showed me his trigger was too easy to evoke now. It was like worsened.

Tonight, we were having our usual conversations as we wait for the sleepiness hit us.

"Can you stay for one more day? I'm gonna miss you." I requested as I sniffed on his hair while he was hugging me. He just told me that he need to get back home tomorrow morning to prepare for his next freelancing duty.

"Seriously woo? We were even together yesterday. Besides, I need to work on with this regular client, he pays well so I just can't disappoint him."

"I can pay you double---"

"Sssh---No. I refused. I promise we'll see each other right after this work. Hm?"

"Okay. " I said, giving up. "Just don't forget to message me."

"Even while I'm peeing, I can hold my phone just to update you."

I almost smack his head after he said that. "Silly."

"I love you, too." He said with giggles but this urged me to go on top of him and gave a soft kiss on his lips. I let myself feel him for more seconds.

Soon, I felt Kihyun's hands at my back as he pulled me more onto his body. He ran his tongue over the slit of my lips making me gasp. Kihyun was quick to thrust his tongue inside my mouth and searched for my own tongue. Oh, he was initiating. What I planned as just a small kiss, gradually becoming non-stop and aggressive. Kihyun was still the great kisser I knew, he was kissing me like it was our first time. His arms around me got tightened as if he didn't want me to escape. My hand sneaked inside his shirt and reached onto his chest. I rubbed my thumb on his nipple when Kihyun pushed his leg up to my crotch. Hearing his weak moans made me feel somewhat terrified so I pushed up and stop before I could fully emit heat from our connected bodies.

"Why did you stop?"

"You know well why." My voice came off breathless, my eyes avoided him. I was afraid to touch him more. Well, it's for Kihyun's sake.

"I'm sorry Hyunwoo..." I was expecting him to say that so I wasn't disappoin- "...but can you continue?" I looked back to meet his serious yet worried eyes. What did he just say? "I said continue. Please." He uttered as if he read my mind.

I was so unsure about this. I blinked for a few times before Kihyun put his arms around my neck and captured my lips once again. I closed my eyes as I let him do his way. He pushed me for a second to remove his shirt and so I saw those pink nips that I'd been wanting to get wet by my own tongue. I didn't wait any more seconds to lean down and gently suck on it. Kihyun's little moans streamed my ears, and so I continued making him feel good. I reached for his ass and grope it hard. Just when I thought we're doing far, I felt Kihyun's body tensed.

"Oh please! Stop!" Kihyun screamed. It startled me but I was able to grasp back my senses immediately. I hold his hands up to my face and then his panics slowly alleviated. "Shit. I'm sorry baby! I'm really sorry!" Kihyun faintly traced my face.

"It's okay...I had told you before not to force yourself, right?"

"But I thought I can do it now." His voice quivered. "I knew I wanted to be fuck by you, I wanted to feel you more but damn that voice! I can still hear it! Why I couldn't just restrain that fucking voice! Believe me Hyunwoo, I've been trying!"

I swallowed hard. I couldn't bear seeing Kihyun like this. It hurts me so much. If only I can fix what had damaged to him but I just touched his back and it triggered him that fast so how? How can I help him? It really got worsened. I shouldn't have let him recalled everything. I wished I could just erase this darkest point of his life.

"I believe you. I always do but you really don't have to rush yourself baby. I can wait for you even it'll take a longer time."

Kihyun moved forward to hug me and kissed my cheek. "I can overcome this, I promise."

I smiled to his frowning face. "You look better when you smile." His lips instantly curled up with what I said. "There." We both chuckled, forgetting what had happened. I gave him his shirt which he wore back almost lazily and soon after, we lied down on bed and willed ourselves to sleep.

Morning came and Kihyun already couldn't be seen around the apartment. He left me with a breakfast on the table and a sticky note with nothing on it but a kissmark. I hold it to my nose and smile drawed upon my face when I smelled the familiar scent. As the winter was approaching, Kihyun started to use this light pink tinted lipbalm because he felt like his lips began chapping. I was sure it's strawberry flavored because I often taste it when I ran a tongue on his lips. Ah, that addictive lips. I kissed the note, straight on the kissmark, before I sat down to savour my special meal, after this I would prepare for work.

_______

"That's all. Meeting adjourned." I finally announced, making all personnel stood up from their seats and left the room murmuring except for Minhyuk. He was still looking down to the meeting plan while playing the pen with his fingers.

"Minhyuk..."

He turned to me as I called him."Hm?"

"Ahmm...would you like to have a lunch together?" I asked.

"It was unusual for you to ask me that but I'm sorry, I'll have my lunch with a friend outside." He stood up as he replied to me.

"Ah. Okay. Maybe next time."

He just nodded before totally leaving me alone. It was no mystery why he was obviously avoiding me. The usually lively Minhyuk became so freaking quiet. At this point, I started to feel bad. I hinted he already had the idea about Kihyun and I when he asked me what's between us. If only I know how to tell everything in one go to Minhyuk, I already started a very long time ago. But it wasn't easy for me and knowing him very well, I was certain he would force me to cut ties with Kihyun. So I was stuck at being tongue-tied, recessing this personal truth for awhile.

The moment I went out the conference room, I received a message from Changkyun. He wanted us to meet up in a nearby cafe. He has something to say something that involved Kihyun. With that, I didn't think twice to swerve directions and headed out the building.

It took me fifteen minutes to reached the cafe and spotted Changkyun right away. He was sipping on his coffee when I sat on a chair facing him.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No. You came so soon." He replied. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah. I just had my lunch." I lied. He responded with smile. Well, I wasn't in the mood to eat anything. "So what about Kihyun? " I asked, making his smile dropped instantly.

"I wasn't really sure how or when I'm gonna tell it but since Kihyun told me you already know about Hajoon, I daresay that you're already on this trusting point for Kihyun as he unsealed some parts of himself just for you." He started. "So I came to this decision. Hyunwoo, I'll be honest with you, the main reason why I came back from Boston was to personally make sure that Kihyun is doing really fine with you and to see if there's veritably no any signs of danger to his life."

I couldn't get what his point, nevertheless, I reacted to his statement. "I assure you, I have no any bad motives to Kihyun. You can trust me the same way how Kihyun trust me."

"Yeah, for the third time seeing you, I can confirm that. But for the latter side, I couldn't avoid being worried as I found out something recently."

"What d'ya mean now?"

"Hajoon was already released from jail weeks ago...I tried to visit him once when I stepped back here in Korea."

My breath caught in my throat and for some reasons, my hands shakingly formed into fists."H-how is that possible?"

"An officer told me he received help from a girl, probably the one who he was cheated with on Kihyun...and that's making me nervous -I don't know. I-i wanna protect Kihyun in case, well I---" Changkyun was becoming too incoherent so I had to snap him a bit by reaching out to his hand.

"Changkyun..."

He might realized how antsy he was like. He exhaled slowly and began reconstructing his words. "I haven't mention about this to Kihyun. I have no plan in doing so. Maybe, I'm just overthinking for what might happen next so I decided to approach you first. Hyunwoo, all I feel is fear since I got the news. What if Hajoon is still after Kihyun? I don't want Kihyun to bring himself back to where he was, mostly in his vulnerability."

"Thank you for telling me this but I won't let that happen. Kihyun already went through a lot, Changkyun. We must act upon this if ever Hajoon makes a sudden appearance out of nowhere and do something bad to Kihyun, again." I squeezed Changkyun's hand a little.

"I agree. I will track for Hajoon's whereabouts so we can able to monitor his next steps. I'll update you if I get something useful."

This was seriously troubling. Changkyun and I might not be exactly close to be called as friends yet but we share the same goal of protecting Kihyun. Now I have to double my attention to Kihyun.

As Changkyun and I parted ways, I went back to the company. While on my way, I tried calling Kihyun but semmed my love was still working as he didn't pick up my call. So I ended up leaving him a message, telling him to call me as soon as he is done with his works.

When I got to my office, Minhyuk was unexpectedly inside, watching the view from the window with stillness. He was like in deep thoughts.

"What made you come here Min?" I asked with a low tone but I got his full attention.

"Ah. You're here already. How's lunch?"

"It was nice." It was my second lie for the day. I hadn't grab any food up until now. I came over my seat as Minhyuk sat on a chair just in front of my desk. "I presume you're not here just to ask me that, right?"

"Yeah." He sighed slowly before speaking again and here what I was afraid of, came straight to my face. "Hyunwoo, I'm against with your relationship with Kihyun."

&


	17. Chapter 17

Hyunwoo's POV

"Please break up with him." Minhyuk continued.

_Minhyuk. Please. Not that word._

I wet my lips before responding. "I know you would say that."

"So why you're still keeping this special bond of you two?" Minhyuk asked with a raised brow.

"Min, I understand you're not supporting same sex relationship but, I love Kihyun so much and you just can't tell me what I have to do with him. Please do understand me." I pleaded as I took steps towards him.

"I'm not expecting you to do it in a snap but if you can't leave Kihyun immediately..." He paused. "...then see how I disappear from your life."

With that, Minhyuk ended the discussion and left. I brushed my hair up from frustrations as I sat and leaned back in my chair. He was seriously ending my happiness just like that. How can he say that easily? Couldn't he understand me?

I hadn't seen Minhyuk after that conversation, or should I say, we avoided each other for the rest of the day.

Ignoring each other's existence continued day after day. This condition was too much for me and it lead me to remember the old days. When we're studying together, Minhyuk often rehashed his opinions about gays. He switched channels on tv when some shows involving two men loving each other appeared on the screen. Until now, his eyes screw tightly shut whenever he spots gay couple at a distance. His hates about gay things were so clear but I didn't care much about it because it didn't concern me at all. Now that I have Kihyun, it felt like everything shouldn't be ignored . I wanted to convince him to change his perspective about this and just let Kihyun be by my side forever. 

I tried to reach but Minhyuk kept holding on his own words. Yes, I have the choice of letting him out of my life but I couldn't. He played a very important role in my life since I lost my family and in every success I made, he's a part of it. He is like a loving brother to me, the only family I have right now so most of my decisions in my life, I make sure he knew about them.

_So I can't lose them both. Fuck. What should I do?_

I entered my office with the thoughts of Kihyun and it made me miss him so much more so I grabbed my phone and dialled his number. He picked up at the first ring and so we talk about how each other's day so far.

"I'm planning to do the grocery later and I might buy some for your place, too. You're running out of food stocks and other necessities!" He said later on.

"Then I can head out early so I can help you."

"No. It's okay. Focus on your work, I can handle everything myself. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, as much as I wanna see you, I don't wanna steal all your time from work. Minhyuk might scold you again. Psh. That ugly blondie scolding my baby." I felt antsy just by hearing Minhyuk's name.

"What time will you go out?"

"Before evening comes I guess, maybe at five pm?"

"Five pm? Okay noted."

"Yah! Don't make any plans of going here or else I'm gonna be mad at you."

"Hahaha okay I'm just---" I paused and got stiffened when I turned around and saw Minhyuk already in my office, sitting comfortably on the couch.

_How long have he been there?_

"Woo?" Kihyun called my attention back. I was hesitating to speak as Minhyuk was directly looking at me and listening to our conversation.

"A-I'm sorry Ki, I got a sudden work to check. I'll call you again later okay?"

"Hmm okay. Talk to you later. I love you."

"A-I love you, too." Shit. I ended the call immediately, wishing Kihyun didn't notice how I stuttered.

"From what just I heard, I can say you're really not considering what I told you." Minhyuk started right after I hanged up the call.

"Minhyuk, you know I can't. Kihyun is a special person for me and you just can't force me to end everything with him."

"Hyunwoo! You just got bored with your life so you're trying new things. But I'm telling you, it's just a pure madness and you wouldn't gain something good from that relationship."

His words fell on deaf ears as I turned to the side and avoided his disappointed eyes."I'm sorry."

I just heard him took a deep sigh and soon the door was pulled open as he left me alone. I hope eventually he'll change his mind.

___________________________________

Third Person's POV

_If I can't convince Hyunwoo, maybe I should talk directly to Kihyun._

Minhyuk decided as soon as he left Hyunwoo in the office. He just couldn't wait any longer for Hyunwoo to do the move. The longer it takes, the harder for him to comply, he thought.

Since he heard their conversations earlier, Kihyun would be out for grocery by five pm so he thought that he might as well leave the work earlier than usual so he could catch him at his house. He disregarded the idea of informing Kihyun about his visit because probably, Kihyun would just ask him how he knew where he lives. Also, Hyunwoo would surely get a message from Kihyun thus, preventing them to meet so his initial plan is the best for now.

By the time the clock ticked at four forty, Minhyuk grabbed his coat and left the building. Doing things like this was not new to him. He was used to prevent such relationships ever since they were in college except when it's actually a girl who tries to make connections with Hyunwoo.

Thoughts clouded Minhyuk's mind but it didn't hinder him to reach Kihyun's house with rapid speed. He stayed quiet in his car for a minute, trying to spot Kihyun's figure at the house. But instead of Kihyun, another man was standing at the door as if he was waiting for someone to come out.

"Who the hell is this man?" Minhyuk asked as if someone would answer him in the car. He felt dejavu while observing the man. The man was as tall as Hyunwoo but seemed like buffer than him. Soon, Minhyuk was able to see the man's face as the latter looked at the side and checked his surroundings. Then it hits him. He had no idea who he was but he felt the same creepy feelings when he first got here while tailing Kihyun and Hyunwoo. It must be the same man with a hoodie days ago. Slowly, Minhyuk went out from the car and walked to the man silently. As he approached him little by little, he noticed the man's hand holding something in his jacket. But it wasn't too long when he was able to identify what was it and Minhyuk started to feel uneasy and tensed.

Inside the house, Kihyun was checking his grocery list from his phone until Hyunwoo's number appeared on the screen. He didn't wait a second to answer the call and smilingly greeted his boyfriend.

"Yes. I'm about to leave the house." He said to Hyunwoo, grabbing the doorknob and ready to open the door.

"Okay, just be careful and see you later?" Hyunwoo asked from the other line and Kihyun smile at the thought of seeing him again.

He opened the door and was about to answer him when a very familiar man, he wished he wouldn't see forever, was standing just right outside the door.

"Hajoon..." Kihyun said weakly.

"Long time no see my love." The man gave him a smile and it sent chills down his spine. Before he could make a move, his phone fell to the floor as he was pushed hard back inside the house. His back kissed the floor and he felt a great pain from his butt.

Hajoon soon took out a knife he had been hiding in his jacket, making Kihyun trembled with fear. Every steps that Hajoon took, he crawled back so he couldn't reach by him.

"Why weren't you visiting me from jail huh? I was waiting for you there. Don't you love me anymore?" The man slowly ran his tongue on the knife.

"P-please leave..." Kihyun hardly breathe as if he was suffocated with just Hajoon's presence. There were tears started running down his face. He wanted to run, he wanted to get away from him but Hajoon already locked the door and blocking it from him. He couldn't think of another escape route so he thought of hiding anywhere. But how? His feet felt like they were in chains and his body was shaking, feeling afraid that Hajoon might harm him if he attempt to run.

"What? That's not the words you used to say to me. You didn't want me to leave your side, right?" Hajoon grin widely as he lowered himself to sit and touched Kihyun's chin. "You love me so much, remember?"

"FUCK YOU! I REGRETTED THAT MY WHOLE LIFE! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AG--" Kihyun's screaming was stopped by a big slap on his face. The pain from his cheek made him to remember all the memories of Hajoon's hurting him years ago, he began bursting into tears.

"Oh does it hurt?" Kihyun didn't answer and just persisted to cry. "Sshh-Stop crying. Don't worry, I will end your pain now. We will die together."

Kihyun started shaking more when Hajoon lifted the knife. He tightly closed his wet eyes, his hands turned into fists.

Kihyun called his lover's name in his mind. Before he could feel any sharp thing in his body, there were loud smashes proceeded with sound of glasses shards falling to the floor and some piece hit Hajoon's face.

"UGH!" Hajoon touched the side of his face and he saw small blood sticked on his finger.

Kihyun widely opened his eyes and spotted Minhyuk entering from a big broken window.

"KIHYUN! RUN!"

Despite of his frightened state, he tried to collect himself and ran as fast as he could to get away from Hajoon's reach. He managed to take a glimpse behind and saw Minhyuk stopping Hajoon to follow him. Kihyun got his feet stop and decided against leaving Minhyuk behind.

 _"Fuck! What should I do?!"_ Kihyun began to feel worried upon thinking that Hajoon might hurt Minhyuk.

"I said run! ARGH!" Minhyuk screamed when he was pushed to the side, his head banged into a hard wall. He felt dizzy but he just shook his head to bring back his senses. 

_"This man is so strong, obviously I can't defeat him with just by myself but he could kill Kihyun anytime soon so I need to stay conscious."_ Minhyuk said to himself, holding his head.

"How dare you to interfere here?"Hajoon asked, slowly approaching Minhyuk so the latter was stepping back. Minhyuk swallowed an air, he didn't know when this man would attack again so he didn't let his guard down. One more step backward and he felt something touched his shoe.

 _"Right, the rock I used to break the window."_ He was given a bit hope but he needed to distract the man first.

"Whatever your issue with Kihyun, I don't think this is the best way to settle this." Minhyuk said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hajoon just laughed at Minhyuk's words.

 _"What a psycho."_ Minhyuk internally said. From his peripheral, Kihyun was initiating to move. _"What is he still doing here? This stubborn hamster!"_

Kihyun's hands were trembling. He thought needed to do something but he couldn't find a way to stop Hajoon.

"What the fuck are you saying? We don't have any issue here. You don't know me? I am Kihyun's lover." Hajoon told Minhyuk, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh you are? But the last time I check, he is so in love with my bestfriend and not once he mentioned anything about you." Minhyuk smirked and Hajoon's grin vanished instantly.

"Kihyun can't fall in love to any other person because he is mine! He's deeply in love with me!" Hajoon fumed as he moved his arm forward but Minhyuk acted fast and went down so the knife just hovered above him. Though he lost his balance a little, his hand spotted and caught the big rock quickly. Hajoon steadied himself to launch his next attack.

"PLEASE STOP!" Kihyun rushed to stop Hajoon by holding the latter's hand. He gripped it tightly to prevent him from moving. "PLEASE HAJOON! DON'T DO THIS!"

Minhyuk grabbed the chance while Hajoon was completely distracted and immediately hit his head with the rock.

"FUCK!" Hajoon felt the tremendous pain in his head. The blood was dripping down from his forehead. This doubled up his anger so he wildly shook Kihyun's grip out of him, turning his attention back to Minhyuk. Kihyun felt the edge of the knife sliced his palms as he was forcedly pushed away, he yelled with the great pain in his hands.

Now that Kihyun is out, Hajoon didn't think twice to forward his sharp knife, stabbing the blonde man.

"MINHYUK!!!" Kihyun screamed at the top of his lungs. Seeing the knife pierced in Minhyuk's chest shook his entire body.

Minhyuk coughed up blood but he tried hard to ignore everything and hit Hajoon's head once more and harder this time until the latter knocked heavily to the floor and went unconscious. Minhyuk dropped the rock as his vision starting to get blurry and he fell down.

Kihyun dashed to Minhyuk's side caught him in his arms. "Minhyuk! Minhyuk! Minhyuk!" He gave slaps to his face to make him stay conscious. "Don't close your eyes! Minhyuk! Please! I'm gonna call for help!"

"Ki-kihyun...You're safe." Minhyuk weakly said before fully shutting his eyes.

"No! Please! Wake up!"

"KIHYUN! KIHYUN!" Someone yelled from behind so Kihyun looked back to meet Hyunwoo's eyes, which filled with worries then with shock as he saw Minhyuk's lying unconscious on Kihyun's arms.

"HYUNWOO! Minhyuk...help Minhyuk!" Kihyun shouted in between of his cries.

&


	18. Chapter 18

Third Person's POV

Changkyun took efforts to comfort and assured Kihyun that everything will be fine but Kihyun just couldn't let the frighful scenes off his mind that easily. His hand got already treated and bandaged, totally covering the wounds he got from the knife. They were just sitting on the seat just outside the room where Minhyuk was being confined.

"I'm so sorry Kihyun." Changkyun held both of Kihyun's hands with care, tears almost forming in his eyes.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I wasn't able to protect you back there. I'm so useless."

"I'm fine now. You've been doing much for me already and I'm just thankful that you never leave my side up to this moment. That's enough for me."

"Seeing this wounds is just draining me so I can't stop 

"What I got is nothing compared to Minhyuk. He must be our concerns right now so stop worrying about me. Hm?" Kihyun heaved a deep sigh and he felt like he was about to cry again upon thinking Minhyuk's condition.

"Thankfully, the doctor was able to save Hyunwoo's friend."

Kihyun didn't answer, instead he hugged his friend as he sudden seek for warmth from his friend. He really owe his life to Minhyuk. He would never forgive himself if Minhyuk died because of how weak he was. Changkyun brushed his hands against Kihyun's back as he sensed his friend's sobbing.

"Hajoon was sent back to jail. He shouldn't have released from there! I'm gonna make sure he'll suffer there together with the girl who helped him . I promise you Kihyun."

Kihyun vaguely heard some words as he continued crying to his friend's shoulder. But surely, he heard Hajoon's name. He recalled how Hyunwoo threw punches and kicks to Hajoon while he was being dragged out by the police. Hyunwoo was blinded with anger, thinking he was almost lost his bestfriend because of this crazy man. Kihyun couldn't help but blame himself for putting Minhyuk into his mess.

"Are you hungry? You want me to buy you some foods?" Changkyun soon asked.

Kihyun shook his head. "I'm not feeling hungry."

"Come on, you need to regain your strength. I'll buy for Hyunwoo, too. Okay?" Kihyun just smiled and Changkyun leaned closer to hug him again. His mind then drifted to Hyunwoo inside the room. He wanted to comfort Hyunwoo but he knew Hyunwoo wanted to be alone with Minhyuk for now.

\-------------

Changkyun left the hospital after Kihyun assured him for the fifth time that he is already fine and calmed, telling him he couldn't left Hyunwoo alone. Aside from buying foods, he also thought of getting some spare clothes for Kihyun and Hyunwoo because he knew they would stay at the hospital until Minhyuk is fully recovered. On his way, he answered a call from his older brother he left in Boston.

"When will you come back here? You've been staying there for too long already."

"I already told you hyung, after I settled everything here." Changkyun was starting to be annoyed with his older brother because o 

"You literally left your job here. Days became weeks. What exactly are you doing there? Is this about your friend again?"

"As if you're not used to me being not so passionate about our family's business? Since day one, I didn't let mom and dad dragged me there with you. I just complied since I think you really needed my help hyung. But now everything goes pretty smoothly so I think I'm not needed there anymore. Listen, I promise I'll get back as soon as I'm finished with my task here. I just cant be calmed without making sure that this man would rot in jail." Changkyun formed a fist just by thinking about his crazy childhood friend. No. Not friend. Since he fucked up, he refused to call Hajoon his friend.

He heard a sigh from the other line. "Alright. Just please take care of yourself and update me from time to time. I feel more worried when you're far from me."

"Seriously hyung, I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to think about me. But if you really are worried then take a flight back to Seoul." Changkyun wasn't really serious about his words. He doubt that his brother can left the country just because he told him so.

Their call ended just like that and Changkyun proceeded to do what he needed to do. Checking the time, it's few hours left before morning come. He hoped Kihyun and Hyunwoo were resting already.

\-------

Hyunwoo finally went out from Minhyuk's room. His eyes were obviously swollen from crying.

"Hyunwoo..."

He heard Kihyun's faint voice at the side so he walked fast to hug him tightly. "I'm so sorry Kihyun. If only I arrived much sooner, this would never happened to the both of you."

"I'm the one who should apologize to you, Hyunwoo. Minhyuk was dragged into this mess because of me."

"Sshh..No. Don't say that." Hyunwoo cupped Kihyun's face and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad there's nothing worst happened. I'm thankful that Minhyuk survived. I was really scared when I heard you say that bastard's name at the phone."

Since Kihyun didn't really hanged up the phone call, Hyunwoo heard everything and never waited a second to pass and drove to Kihyun's place as fast as he could.

He was literally cussing on the road when cars were blocking his way. The broken window glass made him extremely nervous. Running there, his heart sank looking at Kihyun's crying while Minhyuk was on his arms. Up until now, the image is still crystal clear in his mind.

"I'll stay here with Minhyuk. You should rest in Changkyun's place for the meantime."

Kihyun shook his head. "No. I wanna stay here with you." He hugged Hyunwoo again as if anything bad could happen if he didn't do so.

"You must rest. I can---""

"No."

Hyunwoo gave up and just let the smaller do what he wants. On second thought, he wants Kihyun by his side. He kissed him softly at lips before hugging him again and they both fell in silence as they listen to each other's heartbeats.

\-------

After a few days, Minhyuk had finally woke up from his long sleep. Hyunwoo couldn't contain his happiness upon receiving the good news, as well as Kihyun.

"The doctor said in two days, you'll be discharged here but I will not allow you to work immediately, I am giving you more time to rest." Hyunwoo told him while slicing the apples beside his bed.

"I'm feeling fine. I can fully back to work. I'm sure there are a lot of pendings on my table right now." There's still a hint of weakness from Minhyuk's voice.

"You don't have to worry about that. I asked Mr. Shin to take over your position for a while. All you must think about now is your full recovery. Minhyuk, you don't know how worried I am. Why you didn't tell me you're coming to Kihyun's house? I should had prevented what happened..."

"Then maybe, you'd be the one who'd get stabbed by that strong pyscho. Clearly, he was really determined to kill."

"It's better if I was the one who confronted that asshole."

"Shut up. Everything had happened already."

"But you've been mad at me for having relationship with Kihyun. It felt like I deserved to be stab--"

"I said shut up Hyunwoo!" Minhyuk took a deep breathe. He would never accept if it's Hyunwoo who'd get hurt. "Can you leave for now? I wanna sleep."

Instead of complying, Hyunwoo stayed still and spoke."You saved Kihyun...I wanna thank you for protecting him, Min."

"I just did what a man have to do when they see someone's life in danger." Minhyuk said, lying down and turning his back to his friend.

Hyunwoo didn't know what to say next. It isn't really the best time to throw such arguments but nevertheless, he is still thankful to Minhyuk. "I'm gonna leave now but please eat this apples, okay?"

Minhyuk just hummed and closed his eyes. He heard the closing door but a few seconds later, it was being opened again.

"I told you I wanna sleep. You're being nois---"

"Minhyuk..."

Minhyuk sat up when he recognized it wasn't Hyunwoo who called his name. He met Kihyun's eyes from afar.

"I wanna see myself how well you are now." Kihyun said.

"How's your hand?" Minhyuk asked looking down at the still bandaged hands. Kihyun never expected the sudden worries from his eyes.

"As you can see, they're still moving. It's nothing compared to your injuries." Minhyuk nodded at him with signs of reliefs. He leaned to the backrest as he turned his look away from him.

Kihyun walked to him and sat at the edge of the bed. There were questions lingered in his mind while watching Minhyuk in this state. "Why were you actually in my place that time?" He started asking.

Minhyuk's chest rise up and down."To be honest, I was planning to talk to you about your relationship with Hyunwoo." He answered.

Hyunwoo already told him how Minhyuk found out everything since he asked about it when he heard Minhyuk mentioned about it to Hajoon.

"And what about it?"

"I wanted you to break up with Hyunwoo. I thought having special relationship with you, a man, could damage Hyunwoo's reputation."

Kihyun stayed quiet for a second, just quietly staring at Minhyuk and it made the latter raised a brow.

"I don't think that's exactly the reason." Kihyun finally spoke.

"What?" 

"Minhyuk, I'm certain that you're just like me or Hyunwoo. How odd is it hearing you're not supporting this kind of relationship?" Kihyun said, being confused.

"What?!" Minhyuk was even more confused.

"I know you're not straight." Kihyun said that shocked Minhyuk to the core.

"A..I---W-What are you talking about?" Minhyuk's stuttered.

"I wasn't a hundred percent sure at first but I confirmed it when we're in Jeju."

"H-how?"

"You weren't exactly interested to-what's her name again? Hyunjun? ahh! Hyuna! Right. Instead, you were eyeing some of her male staffs. I had captured it with my own cam, too." Kihyun said. Minhyuk was speechless, he gulped at the sudden exposure.

"And let me tell you one more thing I sensed. You actually like me, don't you?" Kihyun added.

Minhyuk's face heated up. He was starting to think how he was too obvious for Kihyun and caught this detail about him, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

"Okay fine! You're right for every damn words. But lemme update you, I don't like you anymore. It was just a minute crush and I never reached that point of wanting to be serious with you." Minhyuk admitted.

"I was actually more wondering why you're not into your bestfriend, Hyunwoo, but since we got together, I disregarded anything that deals about you." Kihyun continued, putting a finger on his chin.

"What should I expect? You've been so cruel to me since day one. And about my bestfriend, well he isn't just a bestfriend, he's like my beloved brother and I don't boyfriend my brother. I'm more of protecting him from any shameless man like you." Minhyuk said.

Kihyun chuckled. "Shameless man whom you had a crush on?" He teased Minhyuk with smile on his face.

"Stop! I'm actually regretting that."

"Good. Because you'll just get a heartbreak if you continue that feelings for me. Ok but seriously, what's the actual reason why you wanted us to break up?"

"Well, i-it just that I don't want Hyunwoo to experience the same things happened to me."

"Spill it." Kihyun sat closer to Minhyuk as he was readying himself to hear some of his story. 

Minhyuk blinked, he couldn't believe he was being told to say the story he chose to abandon long time ago. "Okay." He cleared his throat. "I got my first true love in secondary school. He was the first and last man I had a serious relationship with. We were so inlove with each other but an unpredicted day had to happen. His parents decided to move abroad because of his family business. I cried and cried, being helpless while trying to stop the car where he was. Days passed, some pictures scattered to the school bulletin. They were images of us doing lovey dovey and stuffs. Since that day, I was bullied hard. They kept saying I'm an ugly faggot, my friends left me when they knew about my sexuality and I had no one to rely on, nobody protected me from painful hits, nobody told me that it's okay to be like this. The bullying and harshed words left a big impact to my life that's why I started hating the word gay. Since I'm still gay myself, I also been hating myself until now."

"I am so sorry you experienced that." Kihyun hold one of Minhyuk's hands and squeeze it a bit. "May I know who is this first true love of yours?"

"I buried his name under the grave so don't make me say his name again. "

"Okay. I understand. But what does it have to do with Hyunwoo? Why are you so eager to put me away from him."

"As I said, I just don't want him to experience what I've experienced so I made efforts back then to keep him out from gays. Especially now that he's a well known businessman, surely people will think down of him."

Kihyun stopped for a moment as he thought about what he said. Is he being selfish if he doesn't want Hyunwoo to leave him? Can he really be a reason for Hyunwoo's downfall someday? But Minhyuk snapped him out quickly.

"Yah! You seem overthinking there. Don't worry. I changed my mind now."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying don't listen to me and don't ever leave Hyunwoo. I thought about this thoroughly while lying down here. I realized I'm making it all wrong. I'm just putting Hyunwoo to the same fate as mine, you know being separated from the one I love. I remembered how his eyes were so against of leaving you."

Kihyun smiled and felt like hugging Minhyuk so he did. "Thank you. It's so hard to leave Hyunwoo, too."

"Ackk--stop hugging me. You're forgetting we aren't in good terms yet."

"Nah. I like you now Minhyuk. I'm sorry for being so bad to you."

"You just owe me your life that's why you're saying that."

"Come on. I promised I will be kinder to you. Hm?"

Instantly, Minhyuk felt soft but he didnt let Kihyun saw his smiles. "A'right. Can you please move now. You're pressing my wound."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"But the two of you being romantically involved didn't cross my mind since I know Hyunwoo is one hella straight man and you're actually had girlfriend so it's kinda surprising seeing you two kissed." Minhyuk said, caressing his lower chest.

"You can't blame me for being sexy that's why I was able to capture Woo's heart."

"Ooh what a strong confidence oozing here." Minhyuk waving his hand around Kihyun as if he can see there's invisible smoke of confidence everywhere.

Hyunwoo entered the room again when Kihyun was staying for a long time inside. He also wanted to ask Kihyun to have lunch outside while Minhyuk is sleeping. But he never expected that he would see them laughing together and in a conversation he had no idea what was about. He cleared his throat to get their attention in which he succeeded.

"Mind sharing what's with the happy atmosphere here."

"Ah Hyunwoo! Minhyuk just told me mfffff---" Kihyun wasn't able to finish his words as Minhyuk covered his mouth with a hand.

"Yah! Hyunwoo! Don't you think it's almost past lunch already? Why aren't you having lunch yet?"

"Ahh... I was about--"

"Then leave. Both of you. Please. Your boyfriend is bothering me here." Minhyuk pushed Kihyun with his feet, letting him landed on Hyunwoo's chest.

Kihyun was still grinning, he understood Minhyuk wasn't ready to tell Hyunwoo some parts about him especially the fact that his bestfriend had a crush on him.

"Alright. Then sleep well."

"Yeah yeah. Eat well." Minhyuk shooing the two.

"We'll be back Minhyuk." Kihyun said in which he responded with a hum.

Minhyuk was feeling mixed emotions after the two left. Obviously, they were so happy being together. Somehow he felt envy and jealousy. What worst is he miss his man, his own man who he doesn't know if still remembers him or loves him. He didn't hear even a damn single word from him since he left but he's still living in his heart. He hate this feelings of longing.

\--------

SOMEONE'S POV

Flying back to Seoul? I guess that's what I supposed to do.

After some contemplations, I heard a knock on the door and soon a man in navy blue suit entered my office. "I hope I didn't make you wait long. What can I do for you, Mr. Im?"

"Yeah, Uhm--I want you to book a flight to Seoul for me. I wanna go after the meeting with Mr. Jung so better get one next week." I said.

"Understood Mr. Im. Anything else?"

"That's all. You can leave now."

The man bowed before making his presence out the room. For some reasons, I'm feeling nervous to finally come back in my home country. Can I really face Seoul now?

_Especially him?_

&


	19. Chapter 19

THIRD PERSON'S POV

After the incident happened, Hyunwoo insisted on making Kihyun live with him. Changkyun strongly suggested the same thing so Kihyun packed all of his things and moved out to live under the same roof with Hyunwoo. His photography materials almost filled the entire living room so the next day Hyunwoo rented the nearest furnished mini studio just for Kihyun's stuffs and collections. Kihyun felt somehow being a burden already but Hyunwoo constantly telling him that these are just his way of showing him how much he wants to protect and love him because it's what he deserves. Even so, Kihyun doesn't let Hyunwoo to do all the efforts so he told him he would make efforts the same level as Hyunwoo's.

"Just don't leave me, that's all I want." Hyunwoo told him.

"I promise I won't. That's beyond impossible." Kihyun assured him and sealed his promise with a kiss. 

Later that day, they received news from Changkyun that Hajoon had suicide days after he was sent back to jail. Kihyun almost lost his balance as his chest constricted from disbelief so Hyunwoo lead him to a seat and comforted him. He must hated Hajoon all of his life but he never wished for his death. His feels got mixed up with reliefs and sympathy.

Though everything went back to normal, Kihyun couldn't totally shook off the feeling of paranoia, it was like Hajoon would appear everywhere. But he needed to be strong, not only for himself, but also for Hyunwoo and for other people who've been helping him to feel entirely becalmed again. So then, he restrained the thoughts of Hajoon taking over his entire system, little by little.

Minhyuk also got back to work despite receiving constant nags from Hyunwoo. Also, the conversation he had with Kihyun already reached Hyunwoo. Initially, Hyunwoo was hurt and mad for keeping everything to him but then, with the help of Kihyun, he understood Minhyuk's side and they went on to their friendships again. There were just those times when Kihyun was around the office, Hyunwoo would glare at him as if telling him don't get near to Kihyun. Mihyuk just facepalmed at his bestfriend's being so overprotective with Kihyun. He just couldn't imagine himself stealing his happiness, besides, Kihyun is just a new found friend to him whom he can comfortably share everything such as all of his dating experiences with women and men and Kihyun felt the same way.

Night came, Kihyun heard the tick of the door so he peeked and beamed when Hyunwoo finally arrived from work.

"How's work?" Kihyun asked doing a little jumpy steps towards his boyfriend.

"I had a meeting with some shareholders. Aside from that, nothing much happened today. I just missed you so much. Where's my kiss?"

Kihyun giggled and tiptoed to wrap his arms around Hyunwoo's neck, bestowing him his sweetest kiss. "You must be hungry now." He then pulled Hyunwoo's hand, both of them smiling as they walked to the kitchen. Kihyun carefully put the pot on the table and stir the soup in it. He just loves serving Hyunwoo as much as he can.

"Ahh. Smell nice." Hyunwoo commented.

"Really? Well, I think the seasonings do the magic."

"I'm referring to you. You must have already taken a shower."

Kihyun bit his lower lip. He thought maybe Hyunwoo was just being flirty like how come he had nice smell? The fact that he was busy cleaning the balcony earlier and cooked something in the kitchen with the sweats here and there.

"I did." Kihyun lied and chuckled. "Sit there so we can have our dinner already." Big arms wrapped around his waist and the nose sniffing his neck tickled him a bit.

"I feel so happy that I have someone who waits for me to come home every night. I can't imagine my daily life without you by my side, Yoo Kihyun." Hyunwoo whispered, making Kihyun's heart fluttered. He turned around to meet Hyunwoo's eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm also very much happy to be with you everyday, Son Hyunwoo."

Their foreheads touched as smiles spread across their lips. 

"Okay enough of that. The soup might gone cold soon." Kihyun had to stop the moment before he melt from Hyunwoo's stares. Soon enough, they began filling their stomach with rice and soup together with the pulled side dishes that Kihyun had prepared.

The next day felt as fine as usual until someone had to enter the scene as they heard the door bell. They faced each other with confusion.

"Are you expecting a visitor?"

Kihyun squinted his eyes as he started thinking if anyone had informed him a visit but no one came to his mind. "No?"

"Hmm. lemme get to the door." Hyunwoo voluntereed while fixing his necktie on the way. He smiled when the door revealed Changkyun. "Oh hey Changkyun, what made you come here early in the morning?"

"Uhm..." Changkyun seemed voiceless. Hyunwoo was puzzled until someone taller appeared behind. It was a man who looked like older than his father. What made him gulped at the moment was how the man looking so intimidating as he stared at him with all seriousness. "Hyunwoo hyung...this is..."

Kihyun heard Hyunwoo mentioned Changkyun so he stopped preparing coffees and followed to the door. "Is that really Changkyun?" He was ready to greet his friend when he saw the very familiar man next to him that almost held his breath. "Dad?" 

"Kihyun, I came here to fetch you." The man straightforwardly said.

At this moment, Hyunwoo sensed something's not good would come.

\--------

Hyunwoo invited Kihyun's dad inside the house with so much politeness. His hands were a bit shaky but he needed to maintain his composure now that he met his boyfriend's father. He just hoped what he said wasn't serious because it just meant Kihyun would go back to LA together with his father.

Changkyun sat beside Kihyun's father-- who later was introduced as Jerry Yoo, feeling guilty. He was shocked, too when Jerry appeared at his door earlier this morning asking for Kihyun's current address. The couple sat at the other side facing Jerry and Changkyun.

"Would you like some tea or coffee Mr. Yoo?" Hyunwoo managed to offer despite being nervous.

"No. I'm fine. You must be Hyunwoo, right?"

"A-ah, yes--"

"Dad, did I hear you right? Fetch me what?" Kihyun asked, cutting Hyunwoo's turn.

"Yes. So pack all of your things today and we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"For what reason? I'm fine here. You don't really have to come here and personally ask me that?" Kihyun refused.

"You think I'm not aware of what happened to you recently? If I didn't happen to watch the local news, I wouldn't know that I almost lost a son for the second time because of that crazy man!" All of them flinched at the sudden rise of Jerry's voice.

"Dad, he's dead already."

"Even so. Son! I couldn't sit back and relax anymore, letting you do whatever you want for years and be in danger again! It's time for you to get serious in life and that means you will stay for good in LA." Jerry said. Changkyun glimpsed at him, pursing his lips. He couldn't really intrude to the conversation as he has no right to oppose Kihyun's father decision. But deep inside, he wanted to say something to help Kihyun out.

"No dad! I understand your concern but I'm happy here! I'm trying to restart my life together with Hyunwoo."

With that, Jerry glanced at Hyunwoo who then took Kihyun's hand and squeezed it on his lap.

"Mr. Yoo, I assure you nothing bad will happen to Kihyun again. I'm taking care of him and protecting him with all my might." Hyunwoo firmly said.

"That's what that bastard promised me, too but look what happened." Jerry said.

"Dad, Hyunwoo is a lot more different from Hajoon." Kihyun defended. His voice was calmer than before but Jerry seemed closed-ears from everything that Kihyun said.

"I stand still at my statement. I am expecting you tomorrow morning at the airport or else I will personally drag you out here." He stood up and prepared himself to leave. Changkyun didn't know what to do aside from closing his eyes. Kihyun held Hyunwoo's hand tighter as he thought of more convincing words to let him stay with Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo's mind went blank for a second. He thought no one could separate them anymore. Hearing the receding sounds of footsteps from Kihyun's father, he went a bit panic so he released his hold to Kihyun's hand and kneeled behind Jerry.

"Mr. Yoo! Please allow me to show you how I am true to my words. I can't imagine my next days without him. I love your son so much so please don't take Kihyun away from me."

Jerry stopped walking after hearing the pleading. As he turned around, Kihyun followed Hyunwoo and kneeled beside his boyfriend.

"Please Dad. I promise I won't cause any more concerns to you and I-I'll update you about whatever that happens to me. I'll be a better son. Just lemme stay here please?" Kihyun begged.

Seeing the two bravely fight for each other, Changkyun also stood up and spoke. "Uncle Yoo, I witnessed how they really love each other so I think you should let them live together. Hyunwoo hyung is far more better than anyone else."

Jerry furrowed his forehead, he was in a long pause as he let their words sink in his mind. Later on, he thought of a decision.

"Okay. I will let you two live together, as in no more oppositions from me..." the lovers were about to feel relieved but Jerry hadn't finished yet. "...but that would happen after five years. Kihyun will still come with me tomorrow."

Kihyun stopped kneeling and stepped forward to his father. "But Dad, that's too long!" Hyunwoo got up, putting a hand to Kihyun's back. The condition just afflicted his heart. 

"But it's way lesser than the times you keep me out from your life, son. Prove to me that you still care for your father's feelings by following my words this time." Kihyun was speechless. "And if this man really loves you as what he said, then he can wait for you. Only in that way I would believe and trust him." He was talking to Kihyun but he directed his eyes to Hyunwoo's.

The couple met each other's eyes, reading what was coming in their minds about Jerry's words. Taking a deep breath, Hyunwoo finally accepted. "Okay Mr. Yoo. If that's your condition then I'll let Kihyun go. I can wait for him all my life." Hyunwoo looked straight into Jerry's eyes to show him how serious he was.

Kihyun couldn't believe his ears and his eyes started to feel wet. This just meant they would be apart for five years. He had difficulty finding his own voice but his father was also waiting for his words so he was left with no choice. "Okay dad I understand, but can you let me stay for a few days? I swear I'll follow you to LA."

"Two days are enough." Jerry firmly answered in which Kihyun only responded with a nod. "I'll go now."

The house went in brim silent after the departure of Jerry. Changkyun caressed Kihyun's back and that triggered Kihyun to let loose of himself and cried for real. This saddened Changkyun more, if only he could do something to make the situation better but he just couldn't change Jerry's heart and mind.

The other man sat on a chair, stopping the liquid to escape from his eyes. He wanted to hug Kihyun but for some reasons, he couldn't.

"Kihyun, I'm so sorry." Changkyun whispered.

"No need to feel sorry. It's my dad. You know him." Kihyun tried to laugh but he failed. "Can you leave us for now?" He then requested.

Changkyun understood and nodded. "Call me if you need something or if you need someone to talk to. Hm?" Kihyun whispered his thank you. "Hyunwoo hyung. I'm going." He squeezed on Hyunwoo's shoulder before leaving the house.

Kihyun wiped the little tears away. He must not waste time right now. "Yah.. You're getting late for your work." He tried to lift up the mood, holding both of Hyunwoo's hands but Hyunwoo was occupied with thoughts. There's no way he could read what's on his mind right now so he really didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry if my father had to do this to us."

Hyunwoo finally reacted and gave him a slight smile. "You're right. I'm getting late to work. Minhyuk might ask me a lot of question again." He reached for Kihyun's face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "See you later. Okay?"

Before Kihyun could say something, Hyunwoo already left and closed the door. He felt empty, even the kiss felt so empty. In two days, he would leave Hyunwoo. His chest sanked as his heart felt so heavy. Suddenly, he wanted to take back his words and disobey his father as what he usually do, but would it just make his father to separate them more? Kihyun continued to cry in one corner of the room.

\---At Changkyun's house---

"You're not really happy to see me uh?"

Changkyun was snapped out from his deep thoughts when his brother talked. "What made you say that?"

"Well, you're looking at me with a long face?"

"Aah. It's just that there's something not good happened this morning." Changkyun said referring to the happenings included Kihyun and Hyunwoo.

"Right. You weren't around when I woke up. Did someone kidnap you? Are you hurt?"

Changkun was being touch everywhere by his brother checking if he got wounded anywhere. He slammed his hands away. "Stop! That ticklish. It isn't about me."

"Then say what really happened." 

"Nevermind. Did you bring some foods from Boston?" Changkyun asked, changing the topic.

"You're being secretive to me again."

"You've been doing the same thing to me Jooheonie hyung." Changkyun contested.

"What? When?"

"Just yesterday! You didn't tell me about your plan of coming here. You literally surpised me." Changkyun answered.

"Well, that was really my plan, to surprise you." Jooheon pinched Changkyun's cheek.

"Argh. You really treat me like a baby."

"Cause you are. Lemme hug that baby boo boo."

Before Jooheon could wrapped his arms around him, Changkyun put a palm on his face to stop him from getting near. "Get away from me! I'm hungry."

"Hahaha! This brat. Just look at my luggage, I brought your favorite chocolates." Changkyun's frowning instantly vanished. He hurriedly rummaged through the big black luggage on the floor. "I'll just take a shower. Where's your spare towel?" Jooheon asked.

"Just search there in a white cabinet." Changkyun said without looking at him. He finally saw the box of chocolates, but what caught his attention more was the black hardbound notebook. Curiosity hits him so he pulled it out and there was a picture fell to the floor right after he flipped the cover of the notebook.

"Hey help me here first. I couldn't see the towel!" Jooheon shouted as he went back to Changkyun whose back was facing him. As he got closer, he saw him quietly staring at something on his hands. His eyes widened upon seeing the special picture, he's been treasuring for years, was being held by Changkyun's hands. He snatched it out quickly from him. "Why are you looking at my private things?"

Changkyun was in an utter confusion about the picture he had just seen."Jooheon hyung, I didn't know you and Minhyuk hyung were classmates?"

Changkyun question shocked him more, his heart pounded abnormally as he heard his past lover's name just passed Changkyun's mouth. "How do you know his name?"

"He's a friend of my friend's boyfriend. You know he was almost got killed by Kihyun's ex? Luckily, it was far from the heart so he survived."

Jooheon's throat moved and he felt the need to hold onto something that could support himself from falling on the floor. He couldn't believe his younger brother had already faced Minhyuk before him and but the story about Minhyuk's near death got him weaker.

"Do you often see him? Can you tell me where does he live?"

Changkyun felt intrigued. "I don't know where he lives but I know where he works."

"Then--"

"Before I tell you, I'd like to know the story behind that picture? hyung. You look so happy together." Jooheon sensed Changkyun's seriousness so he decided to end him being deprived with some of his history. Minhyuk is just at a near distance, he must take the chance to confront him again though he was partly afraid for Minhyuk's reaction.

\-----------

It was past nine in the evening and Hyunwoo hadn't come home yet. Kihyun ate just a little amount of food before deciding to placed them all in the fridge. He took a shower, hoping the water would refresh his mind and body because what happened this morning really drained his energy, but he was still feeling exhausted as he exit the bathroom. Wearing only his bathrobe, he went to the kitchen to take a glass of water. He didn't bother to turn on all the lights as he drink, letting the kitchen stay dimly lit. The sound of the door made him flinched a bit and there appeared his lover who barely gave him calls for the whole day. He understood he was mad and sad but somehow his behavior also upset him. However, gloominess around Hyunwoo's face softened him so he tried to set aside his own emotions and feelings.

"I'm sorry I came home late."

"You must had a lot of appointments today." Kihyun tried to smile. He decided against hugging or kissing Hyunwoo because the man seemed no plan to initiate any actions,too. Their quiet mood gone when Kihyun utter some talkings again. "Have you had your dinner yet?"

"Yes." Hyunwoo said but Kihyun doubted it was true. From Hyunwoo's face, Kihyun gazed down to his clothes. He recognized what Hyunwoo was wearing. It was almost the same suit that was accidentally stained by his coffee when a man riding a bicycle hit him. It was also the first time they met. The memories was so vivid and his body reacted to it as he went to the counter and sat on it.

"Come here." Kihyun said almost like a whisper. Hyunwoo hesitated at first but later on, he slowly took steps toward Kihyun until he was in between of his legs. "Was it like this in your whole day?" Kihyun was referring to his messy necktie. 

Hyunwoo didn't say a word, he was just looking straight at Kihyun's face while the latter unlooping the tie from around his collar. Kihyun had changed a lot, he thought. From being so mysterious, he was now easy to read no matter how he kept bottling his true feelings inside. That smile was pure and sad at the same time. He was tempted to touch his face and kiss it as many as he could but he was afraid if he did, he wouldn't stop to do more. Not to mention how Kihyun was looking so gorgeous and sexy with only a bathrobe. The thought of this beautiful man leaving him soon made him sigh deeply. "So it's bound to happen then?" He said.

"You know we have to make it happen. We're just gonna be in a long distance relationship, okay? It's better than not to see you forever." Kihyun quickly answered him as if he just waited for Hyunwoo to speak to drop this words.

"But what if your father won't let you come back to me?"

"That's not gonna happen. I know my father, he sticks to his own words. Otherwise, I'll do anything to make sure we'll get to see each other again. Just trust me Hyunwoo." Kihyun held his face before placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Okay."

"Come on. Cheer up! We still have two days together. What do you wanna do?"

"I can't think one. I only want you stay beside me."

"Then don't leave me for work?" Kihyun suggested.

"I already have informed Minhyuk about my future absence and he agreed after he knew my reason. He wanted to see you, too before you depart from Seoul."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not calling you though. I did all the important things at office today just so I can spend the remaining days with you." Hyunwoo finally held Kihyun's face when he couldn't resist anymore. This moment temporarily threw their sadness away.

Kihyun was like a cat feeling the skin running his face. The fingertips running down to his chin, up to trace his jaw sent so much sensations in his body. This man never fails to give him such feelings. As this went on, he maintained his stare at him. "Hyunwoo, I love you."

"As do I." Hyunwoo leaned closer for their foreheads to touch. If he moved a little more, their lips would connect to other. "I'm afraid there might be someone who would steal you away from me."

Kihyun giggled."I won't let them get me. You owned my heart already." He was anticipating for a kiss on the lips from Hyunwoo.

Kihyun's breath was such a turn on, he wanted to own his body, too if only Kihyun would allow him. Feeling guilty for having this thought in the middle of their serious conversation, he moved away from Kihyun clearing his throat. "Uhm. I see you just had wash already so I'll take my turn to shower, hm?" Hyunwoo gave a peck on his cheek before leaving.

"Ah. Sure?" Kihyun was left alone in the kitchen, inwardly pouting as he craved for more kisses. He apprehended the little heat surrounded them so he was expecting for it but Hyunwoo played with his heart.

 _Well, it's been a while since I last suck him._ He said to himself as he jumped down from the counter and went to their bedroom, giggling.

It took twenty minutes for Hyunwoo to finish showering and being oblivious from what was waiting for him in the bedroom. Hyunwoo's heart almost leap out from his chest when he saw Kihyun still in his robe, leaning back a little while his hands were on the bed to suport himself from lying down. One leg was raised to set his foot on the bed revealing the black brief that was the only thing he was wearing inside. The robe was falling off from his shoulder and that sexy collarbone and pink nipple were peeking and teasing him.

"You made me wait for too long uh?" Kihyun grinned and Hyunwoo gulped at the sexy view.

&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Our ShowKi will be separated for a long time T.T And yes yall guessed it right, Minhyuk's ex is Changkyun's brother, Jooheonie. Seeing Kihyun back to his usual self, I wonder what awaits in the next chapter. ShowKi jjang!


	20. Chapter 20

THIRD PERSON'S POV

It wasn't the first time that Kihyun had seen Hyunwoo's naked body, but the sight still filled him with awe. The masculinity is too stunning and it was making him go crazy. His mind wandered upon taking Hyunwoo's boxer off because that bulge is uprising his desire right now. 

"You're not in your pajamas, yet. Aren't you cold?" Hyunwoo asked, trying to calm himself as he wiped away the droplets of water from his nape with a mini towel.

"But you like it more when I'm only wearing this, right?" Kihyun remarked with a teasing tone.

_Is Kihyun seriously seducing me right now?_ Hyunwoo internally asked. 

"Yes, I am." Kihyun answered as if he had read what was in Hyunwoo's mind. He raised his foot to touch Hyunwoo's bulge by his toes. By this, Hyunwoo was reminded how great Kihyun is when it comes to getting his full attention. He threw a side smile before running and pinning Kihyun down onto the bed and went above him. "Ooh, aggressive. I like it."

Hyunwoo has been at the aggressive side since Kihyun taught him how to be one but there's the second thought always struck him and it is making his moves go slower. He thought it would be best if he takes things slowly because he doesn't know if it still trigger something in Kihyun. For the past few days, they made love like how they usually do it. No fucking---just sucking, fingering and tasting.

"So you purposely did this 'cause you know how it turns me on huh?" Hyunwoo said before giving soft kisses on Kihyun's lips. His hands busied themselves from untying the robe and tugging the brief off in one go. Then he ran a hand on his tiddies and rubbed a thumb on his nip. Kihyun gasped and his own cock started to get hard.

"Oh my dear Hyunwoo, you leave me hanging so take responsibility." Soon enough, Kihyun captured Hyunwoo's lips and claimed it like a hungry man. Hyunwoo returned the kiss and sucked at the bottom lip before playing with Kihyun's tongue. He then moved his hips to grind on Kihyun's hardness. This made the heat grew intensely around them.

Kihyun was panting and catching his breath when Hyunwoo moved on his neck, those big hands didn't leave his chest. He felt a bit pain as the teeth bit his skin but it was soon patched with a wet tongue. The action was quite fiery, he couldn't stop himself from running his hands on Hyunwoo's hair and broad shoulders to pull the man closer.

Shortly, Hyunwoo went down to suck and taste those luscious pink nips that were teasing him earlier, followed by gripping on Kihyun's both legs to set them part so he could rub their dicks together.

"Aah..." Moans escaped Kihyun's mouth as he felt the pleasure rendered to him. His mind drifted to the toned muscles that emanated his sense of touch, as well as the size of Hyunwoo grinding on him so he thought of pushing him and switching their position to go on top of him.

"I wanna taste you, baby." Kihyun feebly said. Hyunwoo obliged and let himself be pushed by Kihyun so that he could lie his back down on the bed.

The hungry lips started trailing kisses on his hard chest down to his belly button. The lower Kihyun get, the more Hyunwoo's cock twitched and it was craving to be touched and tasted.

"Please..." He weakly begged.

Kihyun seemed to understand what he wanted since he pulled off his boxer and revealed his painful erection. The small hand gripped it and slowly giving strokes, making Hyunwoo closed his eyes from feeling so good. He gasped when a tongue ran over his slit and before he knew it, he was fully covered down by Kihyun's mouth. Gazing down, Kihyun was that bottom that sucked like a pro. That mouth was perfectly adjusted to his length and size and it made him tweaked a bit of Kihyun's hair, wanting to shove his dick more into him.

"Baby I'm comming..."

It's either he was not being heard or Kihyun really refused to get his dick out and just continued bobbing his head up and down. Hyunwoo couldn't hold it anymore, he came without more warning.

That finally stopped Kihyun and withdrew his dick out with sticky cums spreaded in his mouth. He let Hyunwoo see how he licked and swallowed it like it's his own prize for working hard. Even though he just came, Kihyun didn't let him get his rest as he climbed up again and torridly kissed him with some of his cums still lingering on his tongue.

 _This is driving me crazy,_ Hyunwoo felt that Kihyun was strangely greedy because those hands and lips were unstoppable. He could also feel Kihyun grinding his ass over his wet dick making him fully aroused again.

Feeling totally drowned, Hyunwoo licked Kihyun's ear before whispering something. "Ahh..Kihyun I love you so much..."

It might sounded simple but it struck Kihyun straight to the heart and he wasn't sure why. Was it the effect of the low light? The intense mood? The sexy voice? At last, Kihyun figured it out. It was because of the fact that he wouldn't get to hear it personally until after five years. He pulled away from Hyunwoo and looked at him as if he was trying to embed his facial features in his memory. _He would surely miss Hyunwoo._

"What's wrong baby?" Hyunwoo asked. Instead of receiving an answer, Kihyun just softly touched his lips and his expression turned from lust to sadness.

It was so worrisome for Hyunwoo. Little did he know, Kihyun was just taking in the reality with a bit of reminiscing their previous moments, thinking how they reached this point of loving each other so much.

All of those times that they were together, this man was able to melt away all of his defenses. This man listen with all his heart whenever he expressed his innermost feelings. This man brought light to his dark world that almost inhibited him to remember how love actually works.

"Say that again." Kihyun requested almost inaudibly.

Hyunwoo was confused, however, he tried to recall and say his previous words. "I love you." It sounded less satisfying so he said it once again. "I love you, Yoo Kihyun. Only you."

He thought he delivered it well as he saw Kihyun smiled. He was anticipating for him to say the words back to him but he was a bit shocked to hear a different one."Baby, put it in."

Hyunwoo blinked and gaped at Kihyun, he was maybe hallucinating and heard him wrong.

"Baby, I want to feel you inside me." To Hyunwoo's surprise, Kihyun slowly teared up. "I want to feel how much you love me, Son Hyunwoo. I don't need nobody else so please mark me as yours only."

"Kihyun..." 

"Please. Do it." Kihyun hurriedly lie down on bed to show him how sure he was but this just made Hyunwoo panicked. Though after a bit of moving to oblige, his worries hadn't completely drained.

"Sshh. Okay baby. Hold on." Kihyun just nodded and prepared himself to be fingered by Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo grabbed the lube in bedside table and poured some on his fingers. He positioned himself in between, holding one leg of Kihyun to search for his hole.

One finger got in, Kihyun felt fine. At two, he felt nervous. At three, he felt so stretched and hurt so he bit his bottom lip to hide his scream. 

Hyunwoo inserted and explored his fingers more deeper. At the time he was sure that Kihyun was prep enough, he squirted more lube for his own dick to make sure he could slide in smoothly.

"Baby it hurts..." Kihyun said.

"Baby, I'm not putting it in yet."

"Oh..."

Hyunwoo couldn't believe his eyes. Just earlier, Kihyun was full of confidence but now he's someone unbearably cute. He couldn't help but to admit it was heightening his desires to pound on him more. Moving on, he did a few more strokes to his own cock before positioning it at Kihyun's entrance. Halfway in and Kihyun winced, clutching to a pillow.

 _Kihyun's so fucking tight..._ Hyunwoo thought. Hesitations filled him but seeing Kihyun in a continuous state of flushness, without stopping him, he urged himself to go on.

Nothing came to Kihyun's mind as it became so fuzzy and partly terrified at the pain down there. Hyunwoo slowly pushed his way deeper inside and his lover's screams streamed his ears.

"Kihyun.. I'm sorry." He was about to pull out but Kihyun's legs immediately wrapped his waist to stop him from moving.

"Don't." Kihyun warned him despite being a crying mess. His fingers reached for Hyunwoo's face and gently carressed it. "This is the best image of you that I've ever seen, so stay still." He said and Hyunwoo felt something weighed down on his chest. He was nearly crying.

"Then from now on, replace those nightmares with this image of me." He hold Kihyun's hand and kissed the palm side. "Look only at me. Think only of me. And you'll be with this man forever." Hyunwoo softly said before started moving his hips and pumped slowly in Kihyun.

Loud moans resounded through the air as Kihyun felt the tremendous pain down his ass, his hands were gripping hard the bedsheet. Hyunwoo leaned down to kiss his lips, hoping it could calm him somehow. His hips didn't stop from moving, instead, his thrusts gradually speed up as soon as Kihyun got used to his size. "Aah.. shit." Hyunwoo groaned at the forming heat enveloping his cock.

While he was being gladly accepted, Kihyun's cock began heavily leaking.

"Baby.. harder..."

Hyunwoo slammed harder as he was told to, allowing moans, pants and the flap sounds of their skins resonated throughout the room. He keep hitting that same spot that making Kihyun feel internally wild.

"Fuck..It feels so good baby.."

The crazy pain turned into unstoppable pleasure until they felt their orgasms approaching. After few more fucking, Hyunwoo pulled away as his cums shot out his penis, landing onto Kihyun's abdomen. Soon, Kihyun followed and released his own and more cums spreaded on him. 

Though the sex left them tired and breathless, it was definitely their best one so far. Hyunwoo got up to get some clean towel. The moment he came back, his man was already sleeping soundly with some tears still on face. Smiles spreaded across Hyunwoo's face and he felt like snuggling his boyfriend in his arms. Maybe after he clean them up. For a minute, he just wanted to stare at Kihyun's beautiful face and kiss those tears away. He was glad that Kihyun finally let go of those sad memories and he's willingly to give him new good ones.

\---------------------------------

*@ Montrer*

Minhyuk was busy as usual. Mostly because he had to handle well the company while Hyunwoo was spending more time with Kihyun. Just the mere thought about the couple's problem made him so genuinely sad. He just had accepted their relationship but then only Kihyun's father could make them separate in just a few days. If this saddened him that much, he can't imagine how Hyunwoo currently deal with it.

It was mid-afternoon when he was distracted by a call from Changkyun. This wasn't so surprising since they also got closer since Hyunwoo and Kihyun sometimes let them join the hang outs that were spontaneously planned. Changkyun invited him over his house to have some chitchats and dinner but he refused as he would get off from work at late night so he didn't think driving that far to Changkyun's house was a good idea. At the end, they decided to just meet in a nearby restaurant. Minhyuk was a bit confused though because Changkyun sounded so eager to meet him as soon as possible.

He checked for the name of the restaurant once again before starting the engine of his car. It only took him ten minutes to reach the place and he strode directly inside the resto, searching for Chsngkyun. But what made him flabbergasted at the moment was the face of Jooheon. The latter quickly stood up upon meeting Minhyuk's eyes.

"Minhyuk."

Minhyuk shook his head as he was utterly in disbelief to see the man, who had left him a long time ago and never contacted him even once, standing in front of him right here right now.

Jooheon kept his eyes on him, trying to say the speech he prepared earlier before meeting up with Minhyuk, but he couldn't get any encouragement to say them out loud. To see Minhyuk giving him cheerless expression, how could he just spit out the words _"Please forgive me. Can you come back to me now?"_ that easy. How stupid must he be for thinking Minhyuk would just forgive him that fast. His heart sanked when Minhyuk walked pass him as if he didn't exist at the first place. The man glanced from place to place, seemingly looking for someone. He realized eventually it must be Changkyun since he was the one who really asked Minhyuk.

"Minhyuk..."He tried to call him once again, grasping his arm, hopefully the latter would pay attention to him this time but Minhyuk just looked at him with the same poker face.

"Do I know you?" Minhyuk asked, pretending like he'd never seen the man.

"I know you're mad at me but I'm begging you to give me time to talk with you." Jooheon pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you were saying. I have someone to meet here so please excuse me." Minhyuk continued acting hard on him but Jooheon knew he was just pretending so he kept being persistent.

"You wouldn't see Changkyun here because I just asked for his help to talk to you so we could meet here."

Minhyuk was almost taken aback from what he just heard. He quizzically glanced back to him. "I'm Changkyun's brother and just recently when I came back here, I've known you met each other so I took this chance to see you again." Jooheon explained more, bringing enlightenment at Minhyuk's face.

"How unlucky for Changkyun to have a brother like you?" Minhyuk said, finally stopping the acts. "To be quite honest, I'm feeling exhausted right now so I don't wanna deal with you for now. Or for ever."

"Don't you really wanna hear my side first?" This time, Jooheon's tone sounded so downcasted.

"Whatever reasons you had, it doesn't concerns me anymore. I'm okay with my life now without you. Let's just m-move on." Minhyuk internally cussed for stuttering, not to mention how he avoided Jooheon's eyes while he was saying that.

Jooheon let out a sigh. "If that's what you really want, then I have no choice but to respect it." Jooheon felt a lump formed in this throat as he experienced hurtful rejection. Not that he didn't see it coming, he just didn't think that it would hurt him more than he expected. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time but still, I wanna tell you how much I've missed you."

Minhyuk should be leaving right now but for some unknown reasons, he wanted to hear more of Jooheon's voice. His heart was telling him to just stay for a bit longer but his mind was screaming the opposite as he didn't want Jooheon to downplay his emotions.

"I'd be back to Boston the day after next that's why I'm in a hurry to meet you." Jooheon told him but again, he didn't earned any responses.

 _Right. I'm not still even a priority to you. I guessed I did the right thing then._ Minhyuk thought. He must felt relieved but why his eyes were about to betray him.

"At least lemme give you a ride to your home?" Jooheon then offered.

"Nah. I brought my own car." Minhyuk swallowed hard as he felt his chest constricted just after he refused Jooheon.

"Okay so...I won't bother you again. I'm sorry Minhyuk.."There was a second silence and both were like statues until Jooheon uttered his apology again. "I'm truly sorry." He searched for Minhyuk's eyes to see and admire them one last time but he had'nt given a chance as Minhyuk was looking to the side. Heaving another deep sigh, he started stepping out the restaurant leaving Minhyuk alone.

As soon as Minhyuk felt Jooheon's absence, he clutched onto his chest. It was like he was being deprived of air because he couldn't breathe properly. He didn't even noticed his tears started streaming down his face. Regrets slowly crawling in him and his knees couldn't support him anymore. He fell down the floor completely sobbing.

He recalled Jooheon's face. His hair was all down when he last saw him, now it's brushed up showing him how flawless and handsome he is. He looked taller and buffer. He dressed more formal and it's so appealing. He may noticed a lot of changes but one thing didn't change, those little eyes which he adored a lot because of how sincere they are whenever he tells him how much he loves him.

"Jooheon...Jooheon..Please don't leave..." He went a bit panic. Before he knew it, he started running and followed Jooheon outside.

He thought he already drove away but he spotted him covering his mouth while in the same state as him, crying like there's no tomorrow.

It was like the world has stopped when their sad eyes met. Their feet slowly dragging them closer and closer until they perceived the mutual understanding and captured each other's lips. Their fake feelings were disposed and their connection was revived as they felt the lips they longed to taste again. It was Minhyuk who stopped the kiss.

"Would you really leave me again honey?" Minhyuk said, still sobbing.

"Just tell me to stay and I'd stay." Jooheon replied making Minhyuk cried again and kissed him deeper.

\---------

As what had planned, Hyunwoo and Kihyun didn't waste a second to spend their remaining days together. In two daylights, they ate outside and strolled wherever their feet dragged them. Then made love when they got home thus Kihyun's hole was being filled as much as he wanted.

Tomorrow is the day and they don't want to face it with so much sadness so they acted like there's nothing wrong would happen.

For their last night before Kihyun's departure, they chose to lie down comfortably on a bean bag chair at the balcony while viewing the stars above. They embraced each other tightly and kissed for the nth time this night.

"Kihyun, I'll miss you so much."

"You already said it for several times as if videocall didn't exist." Kihyun said chuckling.

"Yeah but I'd miss holding you tightly like this."

"Same here." Kihyun snuggled closer to Hyunwoo's arms. "Five years isn't too long for the people who truly love each other, right?"

"Right." Hyunwoo answered. "I'll show your father how worthy I am to you."

Kihyun smiled at him. "Thank you Hyunwoo. I love you."

"I love you more, my Kihyun."

They shared a few more kisses as they chose to stay awake very late at night, conversing with more romantic topics. 

&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at describing feelings and I didn't intend to make this long but I was carried away by Showki and JooHyuk's dramatic parts. lol. Thank you for reading as always! Hope you enjoy this one T.T
> 
> Anyways, let's move to the last chapter. ShowKi fighting!


End file.
